The New Addition
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: After returning from a Mission for Eyes Only, Max and Alec stumble across a child that claims to be theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Action/Adventure/General/Romance**

**Pairing: Max/Alec**

**Summary: After returning from a Mission for Eyes Only, Max and Alec stumble across a child that claims to be theirs.**

* * *

"Well that was fun," Alec said out loud, as he followed Max towards his apartment. They both were drenched to the bone and freezing cold. "Why is **_he_** always sending us on missions out in the freezing rain?" He then slammed into Max when she quickly stopped in front of him. "Nice Max. Warn me next time when you're going to stop." When she didn't reply, he followed her gaze to his apartment door. There on the floor in front of it was a young female child, with long black hair dressed in white clothing. She was sitting in a fashion that was all to familiar to the X5s, and they knew that she was from Manticore. "Oh, this can't be good."

"No, it's not," Max whispered, as she slowly made her ways towards the girl, knowing that Alec had her back without even having to ask. The girl's head snapped up when she sensed Max's presence and Max was taken back by looking into a set of eyes that matched Alec's. "Hello?" The girl blurred past her so fast that Max stumbled back onto the floor, but lucky for them both, Alec was prepared and grabbed the girl. He covered her mouth as she tried to scream, as she fought to free herself from his grip. "Let's get her inside."

"Good idea." Max opened the door and followed them inside. She shut and locked the door behind her, before turning to face them. "Okay, what are we going to do?" Alec looked down at the struggling child in his arms and he frowned. "We have to contain her somehow. She's fast for a little one."

"Max, she blurred." Max went into his bedroom and came out with one of his long-sleeved shirts. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Watch. Put her down." Alec did as he was ordered, and Max quickly slid the shirt over the girl's head and quickly tied the sleeves behind her, so that she couldn't move. "Okay, that's a start." The little girl then looked up at them and began to scream. "Stop." Surprisingly enough, she did and she sat down as well. The X5s shot each other a confused look at they looked down at the young child. "We're going to need some help."

"Yeah, I know. They really didn't teach us Child Caring at Manticore." At the word 'manticore' the girl tensed up, and they could see fear in her eyes. Alec then shivered from being wet and cold. "Can we at least change out of these wet clothes?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, I'll watch her while you change." Alec quickly went off to change and returned a few minutes later dressed in dry clothing, that consisted of pants, T-shirt, and shoes. "My bag still here?" He nodded and she went to change. She had a duffel bag stored here just in case she needed it for cases just like this. She quickly changed out of her wet clothes in a set of dry black pants, a black tank top, and her boots. She exited Alec's bedroom to find him looking down at the girl. "Let's do this."

She then let out a sigh as she went over to in front of the girl and hunched down in front of her. "State your designation," Alec ordered, causing them both to jump.

"I'm 946," the girl stated, as she looked up at them. "I was made by the combining of the DNA samples of X5-494 and the rogue X5-452 together."

"That explains her appearance." Alec hunched down next to Max. "How she has your hair and my eyes." He then shot a glance over at Max to see that she had a scared look in her eyes. "Okay, 946, why are you here?"

"I was to report to my parents, in order to draw them out." Both X5s looked at her with a confused look.

"By who's orders?"

"A man. Not one from Manticore. Manticore is gone. I was taken before the fire by scientists and given to the man. He wanted me to do tests on."

Just then a knock came on the door and they all jumped. Alec got to his feet first and went for his gun, while Max grabbed onto the child and hid her behind the couch. "Who is it?" Alec asked, as he moved towards the door.

"It's Logan, open up," Logan called through the door. "I'm wet and cold. Open the damn door."

Alec shot a glance over at Max who shot a glance down at 946. "Open it," she mouthed, and he did to reveal a very drenched Logan. "Logan." Alec shut the door behind him.

"Max," Logan answered, as he walked in, not saying a word to Alec. "Did you get what I sent you for?"

"Yeah, we did," Alec said, as he passed him and went to get the disks from his coat. "Sorry if they're wet. It was kinda raining." He tossed them to him as he shot a glance over the back of the couch at 946. "But we kinda have a problem of our own to figure out."

"Like what?" Logan asked, as he moved across to look behind the couch only to freeze when he spotted 946. "What is that?"

"That Logan would be called a child." Alec leaned over the couch and quickly picked her up. "She's going to be with us for a bit." She shot a feral look at Logan and Max shot her a small smile.

"Okay." Logan shot a glance over at Alec and the little girl. "Who is she? Who are her parents?"

"We are," Max answered, as she watched Alec set 946 on the table and gently untied her. She slid her arms through the sleeves of the shirt even though it was too big for her and she looked up at Alec.

"What do you mean by that? Logan looked over at Max with confusion in his eyes. "Are you serious? You two had a child? Together?"

"Well, Logan, I think she means, that this little one, is the results of our DNA." Logan shot Alec a harsh look, as he ruffled the girl's hair, and she shot him a tiny smile. "Manticore made her."

"Well that explains it."

"What does that mean?" Alec moved towards Logan, only to catch a glance of Max out of the corner of his eyes.

"Alec," Max said, cutting him off, as she stepped in front of him. "I'll talk to Logan. Why don't you see if she's hungry. I'm sure that she probably hasn't had anything to eat in a while." She then dropped her voice so low that only Alec could hear her. "See if she'll tell you anything else. We need to know all that we can. I'll do my best to get him to leave."

"Good luck." Alec shot Logan a glare before he turned his attention back to the girl who was staring up at the grownups with extreme fear in her eyes. "Come on, little one, let's see if we got something here for us to eat. I'm starving. How about you?" She slowly nodded. "Ah, a girl after my own heart." He lifted her up and set her down on the counter, as he began to rummage through the counters looking for some food. "What are you hungry for?" She shrugged and he let out a sigh, which caused Max to shot a glance over at them. He shot her a smile, as he moved closer to the girl. "We got mac'n'cheese, corn dogs, spaghetti..." She shook her head no, as she pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're not going to allow this to be easy for me are you?" She shrugged again. "No, you're not. You take after your mother, more than you know."

"Logan, how were we supposed to know?" Max asked, causing Alec to shoot a glance over at them. Max was on either the verge of losing her temper or breaking out in tears or both. "I don't remember all the tests that they did on me while I was there. All I know about Alec is that he was supposed to be my 'breeding partner'."

"And you surprisingly have a child together," Logan snapped in a harsh tone, that reminded Alec of a drill instructor and the girl jumped at the tone. Alec gently put a hand on her arm trying to calm her. "I don't know what to think, Max. I think I need some time to think about this, alone." He then turned and left, slamming the door behind her. The apartment was left in an eerie silence for a few minutes. Alec knew better than to approach Max for her knew that she had to make the first move.

"That man is a jerk," the girl said, breaking the silence, and Alec shot her a look. "He treats us like idiots and weapons. He uses you to do his bidding and doesn't even thank you. That's not fair. He's not better than the people at Manticore."

"He's a little better than the people at Manticore, little one," Alec said, hoping to save some of Logan's reputation from the little one's wrathful opinion of him. "Come on, how about we choose something to eat. I'm starving. It's been a long night and I'm sure my fellow X5 is hungry as well."

"I'm not hungry," Max replied softly, as she turned to face them. Alec could see the tears that were threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes. He quickly moved from his place next to the girl and took her up in his arms. She went willingly and she curled up into his chest, as the tears began to fall. "How could he say those horrible things? He acted like he didn't trust us, Alec? We've been through so much with him. We've done so much for him. Now we acts like he doesn't know what to think."

"I know, Maxie, and I'm sorry." Alec slid a hand up to trace her backbone and shot a glance over at the girl. "But we do have a bigger problem to worry about." She stiffened and looked over at the girl. "She hasn't choosen what she wants to eat, so I was hoping that you could help me with that." She shot him a smile, as she wiped the tears off of her face and moved towards the girl, only to have the front door of the apartment burst open.

**TBC**

**What did you think? Like?Hate?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It didn't hit me until until I had gone to bed the night I had posted the story that I hadn't told you her age, but it is revealed in this chapter. I kinda write Max weird,I can write her as perfect Max and then not perfect Max. I do try to keep her in character. Thanks for all who wrote reviews. Thanks. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Previously on The New Addition

"_I know, Maxie, and I'm sorry." Alec slid a hand up to trace her backbone and shot a glance over at the girl. "But we do have a bigger problem to worry about." She stiffened and looked over at the girl. "She hasn't choosen what she wants to eat, so I was hoping that you could help me with that." She shot him a smile, as she wiped the tears off of her face and moved towards the girl, only to have the front door of the apartment burst open._

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Both Transgenics spun around with their fists drawn in attack formation only to drop them the second their recognized their attacker. "Sketchy," Alec called out to him, as he moved over to their friend's side. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night?" Sketchy looked up at the X5 with a drunken look.

"What did you guys do to piss Logan off?" Sketchy asked in a slurred tone. "He's really pissed off." He then noticed the girl sitting on the counter. "Hey, there's a kid here. Cool." He headed over towards her. "Hey, how old are you?" She held up a hand, telling him that she was five. "You're five. Wow. You look like Max, but you got Alec's eyes." He then froze and turned to face the X5s. "Did you guys get busy and have a kid?"

"Yeah, Sketchy, Max and I got busy and had a kid." Sketchy's eyes then went sky yard a second before he collapsed to the floor, the information too much for him to take in his drunken state. "Poor Sketchy." The girl shot a glance down at him and then looked up at them. "Hmmm, this is our friend, Sketchy. We'll introduce you to him better when he's sober and awake."

"Do you have a name?" Max asked the girl, as she went up to her side, tucking a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Like I'm Max and he's Alec."

"I'm 946," the girl responded as she looked up at them. "That's the only thing I've ever been called. It's the only thing I know to respond to. Anything else would be wrong."

"No, it's not wrong. 946 is your designation number, you are more than that. You need a name. So you can either pick or we can you pick one."

"I can't just be a number?" They shook their head no. "Why not?"

"Because there are bad people out here who are looking for our kind who look for those who still think they have to be their numbers." Alec hopped up on the counter next to the girl and Max looked up at him for support. "Want to add anything, Alec?"

"Plus it's cool to have a name. A name gives you a personality. When you were a number that's all you were. Just a number. You were a subject, property of Manticore. They didn't give you a name because they didn't want to know you as you, they only wanted to know you as the solider they were training you as." She looked over at him with fear in his eyes. "But we don't see you as a number. We see you as a person. That's why we want you to have a name. Trust me, Max is one of those people who just love to give people names. She gave me mine. I'm sure if you can't figure out one for yourself she can help you figure out one for you."

"I would like a name," she said after a short while, looking over at them. "Can I have a little while to figure out what name I want though?" They both shot her a smile, as Alec hopped down and began to look through the counters. "I take it that he's still hungry."

"Alec, is always hungry," Max replied, as she leaned next to him. "When you pick a name, I'm sure it'll be a good one. It doesn't matter how weird or exotic name it is. Since the Pulse, names have been strange."

"Yeah, we've even had a girl named Ralph," Alec pointed out, as he shot them a smile only to pause to shot a glance over at Sketchy. Max looked over to see that he had rolled over and was snoring loudly. "Zero, Fix-it, Bugler."

"Those were good names."

"I didn't say that they weren't." Max moved over to stand next to him. "So, you're five years old?" She nodded. "You read?" She nodded again. "Write?" Another nod. "Swim?" Nod. "We all ready know you can blur." Max then turned to face Alec. "You remember being that young. I don't remember all that we did when we were that little. It was a lot of training."

"Yeah, I remember the training," Alec said, as he looked over at the girl, as she got off the counter and went over to sit on the couch. "I just can't get past the fact that she's our daughter, that they made her. Could there be more like her? More made from the DNA of the others?" Max caught his eyes and shrugged. "We could never know."

"So what are you cooking?" Max quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about the idea that there might be more children out there. "Cause there is no food being cooked at all."

"I have no idea." Alec looked down at his hands and shot her a smile. "I thought I would make mac'n'cheese and corn dogs. It's fast and easy, plus it taste good. Hopefully with a full stomach maybe she'll open up more to us about what all has happened."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Boil the water." They fixed the food while trying to figure out how to get her to talk to them without making it feel like an interrogation to her. They didn't need her anymore scared of them as she was already. As soon as the food was ready, they served it up on four plates and set it out on the counter. Alec woke up the drunk Sketchy and they ate in silence.

"So who is she?" Sketchy asked between bites, as he looked over at the girl, sitting next to Alec, as Max tried her best to keep Sketchy in his seat. "And why again does she look like you and Alec?"

"I'm Dakota," the girl replied, as she took a drink of water, causing Alec to chock on his drink of water. Max shot him a glance and he waved her off. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sketchy."

"Dakota?" Sketchy asked, as he looked over at the X5s. "And she is whom?"

"A friend," Max answered quickly as she began to eat her food. "A close friend of ours."

"So Sketch, do you think you're sober enough to get home?" Alec asked, as he looked over at his friend. "Because we do have to get some sleep before work today?"

"Good, Max, can walk me home," Sketchy said, as he look over at her.

"Actually, she's staying her. Dakota asked her to stay over."

"Oh. Then I think I can manage on my own." Sketchy got to his feet and headed for the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at work." Then he was gone.

"So I see you chose a name," Alec said to Dakota as he shot a glance over at her, as he gather up their dishes and put them in the sink. "Dakota's a unique name."

"I like it," she said in a soft whisper, that both X5s barely caught. They both looked at each other, before Max hunched in front of her. "I can change it if you don't like it."

"If you like it, then we don't want you to change it." Max reached out and tucked back a loose strand of her hair and Dakota shot her a small smile, and Max smiled back at her. "We're not going to judge you. We've been through what you've gone through so we know how you feel." Tears soon were running down Dakota's face and she threw her arms around Max's neck. Max looked over at Alec who shot her a sympathetic smile, as he sank down next to her.

"Hey, Dakota," Alec began, as he ran his hand down her back. "It's going to be okay. We're here. We'll protect you. With us as your parents, you're going to have a very interesting life, it's not going to be a very easy one, but it'll be an easy one. Max and I won't always get along, but we'll be there for you."

"Promise?" Dakota asked, looking up, at the two X5s. "I know that you both have your own opionions about each others and you guys fight **_a lot_**. But I do need you to be at least friends around me."

"Yeah, We'll be there to watch your back, squirt," Alec smirked, as he ruffled up Dakota's hair. "And I'm sure that you'll watch ours."

"You bet I will."

"You're right, Max, she is like me. She's betting all ready." Alec shot a glance over at the clock on the wall. "We better get some down time. We do got to get some sleep before work today or Normal is going to can our behinds."

"Come on, Dakota, you can I can take the bed, Alec can take the couch," Max said, as she ushered the girl towards the bedroom. "Don't worry Alec, it's only fair. Two against one. See you in a couple of hours." She shut the bedroom door and Alec let out a loud sigh as he laid down on the couch and tried to fall asleep. In a couple of hours, their entire world had been changed, by a tiny girl named Dakota. How Funny life was. Alec let out another sigh before rolling over and finally falling into a light sleep.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**TBC**

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all the neat reviews.**

* * *

Previously on The New Addition

"_Come on, Dakota, you can I can take the bed, Alec can take the couch," Max said, as she ushered the girl towards the bedroom. "Don't worry Alec, it's only fair. Two against one. See you in a couple of hours." She shut the bedroom door and Alec let out a loud sigh as he laid down on the couch and tried to fall asleep. In a couple of hours, their entire world had been changed, by a tiny girl named Dakota. How Funny life was. Alec let out another sigh before rolling over and finally falling into a light sleep._

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Alec woke up at around six and rolled off the couch to roughly land hard on the floor. "Ow," he muttered, as he slowly sat up, and looked around trying to get his bearings. "That hurt." He swiftly got to his feet and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day, keeping an eye out for both Max and Dakota. He was just coming out of the bathroom after taking a nice cold shower when he slammed into Max. "Morning, Max."

"Alec," she said, keeping her eyes direct with his, since he was only dressed in a towel. "She's eating breakfast, so you can have your bedroom to change."

"Thanks. You can use the bathroom to shower if you want." Alec watched as she shot a glance back at the kitchen where Dakota could be seen sitting on the counter eating something. "I'll watch her. You can trust me, Max. I'll protect her."

"I'll be quick." She grabbed her bag, moved past him, and shut the door behind him. Alec shot Dakota a smile before he went to get ready for work. He quickly got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He then joined Dakota for some cold cereal. "What you guys eating?" Max asked, as she came up to them, dressed in black pants and a black top.

"Cereal," Alec said, as he held out a bowl to her. "You want some. I think I did hear that breakfast is supposed to be one of the most important meals of the day."

"Really?" Dakota asked, looking up at them. "I've never heard that. I've heard and learned a lot of things in my young life but never that." She took another bite of her food and looked at them. "So what are you going to do about me today while you're going to work?"

"You're going with us," Alec said, as he ruffled her hair. "And it's not polite to talk with your mouth full even though I do it all the time. It's not good to take after me all the time." Max shot him a glance over Dakota's head, as she put her bowl into the sink and grabbed onto her bag, as she got ready to for work. "I wonder if Sketchy told OC yet?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Max responded, as she slid her coat on and looked over at him. "Are you not coming?" He shot her a sheepish grin as he grabbed onto his coat, a sweatshirt, and his bag, before he ushered her and Dakota out the door of his apartment. He tossed the sweatshirt to her, when he shut the door. "Who's the sweatshirt for?"

"Dakota," he answered, as he turned to face them. "I don't have a coat that will fit her, and it's kinda cold outside." Max helped Dakota slip into the sweatshirt that was way too big for her and the sleeves ended up way over her hands and the bottom down by her knees. "We probably should swing by a store after work and get her some clothes her size to wear."

"You're right. We also need to run over to TC and check up over there to see how everything is going. Check up on Joshua."

"Sounds like a great plan." They walked outside to find that it was a bit cold but at least it wasn't raining. "At least it isn't raining anymore."

"What's wrong with the rain?" Dakota asked, as she moved into between the two X5s as they walked down the street downs Jam Pony.

"There's nothing wrong with the rain," Alec whispered softly, as they paused at a wall as a sector cop paused to cast a glance in their direction. "It's just the little feline in me doesn't like it. Um, Max, we don't have a sector pass for her."

"We'll figure it out." They soon found themselves in Jam Pony and their path blocked by Sketchy, Cece, Biggs, and OC. "Hey, guys."

"What's going on?" OC asked, as she looked down at Dakota, who ducked behind Alec as she looked up at the towering adults. "Sketchy told us this crazy story that you guys had a child. Now I know that's not true. Biggs know that's not true and so does CeCe."

"It's a long story," Alec said, as he looked over at Max. "One we'll tell you guys for sure, after we talk to Normal first." He then paused, when Dakota moved past him towards Biggs and CeCe. "Dakota?"

"You're X5s," she said only they could hear, as she went up to them. They nodded, as they looked over at Alec and Max with confusion in their eyes. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm Dakota, or other words known as 946."

"946?" Biggs asked Alec, as he came up to his side, as Dakota moved to Max's side with CeCe and OC. Max was talking to OC and CeCe at the same time that Alec was talking to Biggs. "That's your and Max's numbers added together. So the kid is yours?" Alec nodded as he looked over as OC's face dropped as Max continued to talk, and Alec knew that she had just told her the same thing. "Wow, how did that happen? Manticore?" Another nod. "I think, I'm going for a run." Then he was gone, along with CeCe for a run, no doubt to talk.

"Come on Sketchy," OC called out to him, as she handed him so packages. "We got some runs." Then they were gone.

"That went well," Alec whispered to Max, as he came up to her side, as soon as the others were gone. Dakota shot him a confused look. "They don't know what to think. It's just too much to take it right now."

"Please tell me that you're babysitting and that's not your kid," Normal said, as he came up to them, and they turned around to face him. "Because you two are not ready to have a child, especially together."

"Normal, this is our daughter, Dakota," Alec said, as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over at Normal. "Dakota, this is our boss, Normal. Say, hi."

"Hi," she said softly, as she tightened her grip on Alec. "Do they have to work today? I don't feel good. I'm sick." She then coughed a couple of times and buried her face into Alec's neck and shivered.

"A sick child? That's new. When did you guys have a child?"

"Five years ago," OC said, as she came up to them, with Sketchy and shot Max a small smile. "Poor thing doesn't look all that well, Normal. Looks like she might have the chicken pox. Those can be contagious for all who didn't have them as a child."

"Fine, you two can have the day off, but only today." Max moved over to touch Dakota's cheek to find her face warm and she shot Alec a concerned look. "But only today. I want to see your happy faces in her bright and early tomorrow and no kid. You find yourself a baby sitter. Now go."

"Thanks, Normal," Alec called out to him, as they headed out the door and headed for street. The moment they were on the street, Max took Dakota from him and she wrapped her arms around Max's neck and curled into her. Max was taken back by how warm Dakota was and how shaky she was. "Come on, Max. We got the whole day to learn more about our daughter and get caught up on what's happening at TC."

"Only one problem, Alec," Max whispered, causing him to stop, and turned to face them to see her holding a very sick Dakota. "We have a very sick little girl. I don't think she was pulling Normal's leg in there for us. I think she really is sick."

"Come on. I know, a guy who can locate a doctor who can help us. Let's just hope that he's still not made at us that he won't help a sick little girl."

"Logan?" Max looked up into his eyes with hers full of concern.

"Yeah. Logan. Let's just hope. He's off his high horse right about now. If not, I'll knock him off of it."

"Okay, let's go." They then headed off to Logan's place.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

The sound of knocking brought Logan out of a restless nap. "I'm coming," he yelled, as he stumbled towards the door. "Somebody better be dead or dying." He yanked opened the door and was taken back by the sight of a very sick Dakota. "I didn't mean it." 

"We know, Logan," Alec said, as he moved past him, as Max carried Dakota past him. "We do **_need_** your help. Dakota's sick. We don't know what's wrong with her."

"Put her down on the couch," Logan said, as he watch them. "I'll make a few phone calls. Try to make her as comfortable as possible. Get a few blankets to cover her and a washcloth." Alec went to get those things as Max laid Dakota down on the couch and sat down next to her as Dakota began to shake.

"Easy," Max whispered to her, as she began to wipe her forehead clean, after Alec brought her a bowl with warm water and a wash cloth. "It's going to be okay." She looked up at Alec with a worried look in her eyes, and he sat down beside her on the floor and placed a hand on the back of hers as he shot a glance down at Dakota.

"It's going to be okay, Maxie," he whispered to her, as they looked up when the front door opened and Asha walked in. "Ah, it seems that Logan needed a friend to help him." He shot Max a frown when he felt her tense under his fingers. "Easy, Max. It'll be okay. You gotta remember who, Dakota is. She's our kid. She's stronger than anybody. She can kick their butts anytime."

"But she's sick."

"I know." He slid an arm around her and was surprised that she allowed him to do it. "But I'm sure that once she's back to normal, nothing is going to slow her down. We're going to have a tough time keeping up with her." That got a small smile from her. "Don't you worry Max. In the end, it's going to be okay."

"Hey, Max," Asha called out to her, as she came up to their sides. "Alec." She then froze when her eyes connected to Dakota's and she froze. "Who's the girl?" She stumbled back and slammed into Logan, causing him to stumble back as well. "Why does she look like Max?"

"Because she's our daughter," Max replied, as she went back to wiping Dakota's forehead. She then dropped her tone, so only Alec could hear her. "And you call yourself smart. I don't think so." Alec smiled, as he moved closer to Max. "And why was she so taken back by the fact that Dakota looked so much like me? Who was she supposed to look like?"

"Easy, Max," Alec whispered to her. "It's just that Asha doesn't know what to think about Dakota. It's all too much for them to take in right now. We have to give them some time. You have to understand that." She nodded, as she watched Asha and Logan as he began to explain the situation to her. He then turned his attention back to Dakota. "We need to keep our attention on Dakota right now. She needs us more than anything."

"You're right." Max then was thrown off the couch when Dakota started to seizure. "What do we do?"

"Hold her down!" Logan ordered, as he rushed forward with a long needle, as the two X5s grabbed a tight hold onto their daughter holding her down onto the couch. "Asha, I need for you to call, Dr. Heights for me. He's the only one who can help her." Alec grabbed onto Max's arm when Dakota threw her off of her. "I said for you to hold her."

"It's a little complicated, Logan," Alec snapped, as he moved, so that he had a better hold on his daughter. "She's a lot stronger than most five year olds."

"Just hold her steady." Logan jabbed her with the needle and Dakota cried out in pain. Logan moved back away, as she broke out in tears. "I'll see what's taking the Doctor so long."

"Easy, Dakota," Max whispered to her, as she ran a hand through her hair. "It's going to be okay. We're here." Dakota continued to shake and the tears kept coming. Alec moved closer to Max's side as if he sensed that she needed him to be closer. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, Max," he answered, as he shot a glance over at Logan and Asha. "Let's just wait to see what Logan's Doctor has to say what's wrong with Dakota. Then, we'll go from there."

"Okay." Logan came up to them with a small smile on his face. "Logan?"

"Dr. Heights is on his way up. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell us what's wrong with Dakota." A knock came from the door and he went to answer it. "Thanks for coming, Doctor, we have a sick little girl on our hands." The two X5s looked up into the face of a elderly man froze. "Max, Alec, this is Dr. Heights. He's a generic specialist. He used to work at Manticore."

"We know," Max said, as she looked at Dr. Height slowly as she got to her feet. "Some things you don't forget."

"I know the feeling," Dr. Height said, as he moved past the X5s and went to the couch and bent down next to the couch. "Ah, Miss 946. It's good to see you again. You're grown nicely. You're got your father's eyes." Max put a hand on Alec's arm as he moved towards the Doctor. "And your mother's good looks. Now let's see what's making you sick. You shouldn't be sick. It's not in your genes to get sick." He opened his bag and took out some testing supplies. "I'm going to run some tests on her to see what's wrong with her."

"They're okay with that, Doctor," Logan said, as he shot the X5s a glare, as he motioned for them walk into the kitchen. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us. Asha will help you."

"Thank you," Heights said, as he started his examination.

The X5s followed Logan into the kitchen. "What the heck where you thinking?" Alec asked him, as soon as they were in the kitchen. "He knows more about Dakota than we do. I find that rather disturbing that the doctor you called knows our kid."

"Will you stop calling her that!" Logan snapped as he slammed a fist into the counter. "It's not right."

"But that's what she is, Logan," Max said, as she looked over at him, from her spot at the doorway. She was keeping a careful watch on the doctor, Dakota, and Asha. "What else do you want us to call her? She was created by combining our DNA. So she is our offspring, our daughter. What would you want us to do? Throw her away? Banish her? Remove her from our existence because they made her without our approval?"

"You can't be thinking of keeping her," Logan said, as he looked over at Max. "She'll bring so much unwanted trouble onto you. White and his men will be on you, more than they are now."

Alec let out a low growl, that only Max could hear, as he moved towards her, to put space between himself and Logan. "Easy," she whispered to Alec, as she turned to look at Logan. "Logan, you have to think of it from our point of view. We didn't have a family growing up. This is probably the closest thing we're every going to have to a family. I'm not going to send her away so that she can get snag by White because we're not there to protect her. No, we told her, that we would protect her, and that's what we're going to do."

A loud scream caused them to spin around to see a small figure blur down the hallway and the X5s shot a glance into the living room to see both the doctor and Asha were lying on the floor in a heap. Logan pushed them aside, as he moved past them, as he went to make sure that they were okay. "What happened?" he asked them, as he helped Asha to sit up, as the doctor sat up. "Doctor?"

"She freaked out?" Asha stuttered, as she shook her head, as she looked around, as if she was looking for Dakota. "She came too, took one good look at the doctor, freaked out, and went all hostile on us. She kicked the shit out of us. She's pretty powerful for a kid."

"Get your kid," Logan ordered the X5s, as he looked up at them. "Don't allow her to leave the apartment. Once she does, you won't be able to stop her."

"Ya think?" Alec asked rhetorically, as he and Max took off in a wide search of Logan's apartment. "Okay, if I was a scared child were would I hide." He was just behind Max coming down the hallway heading towards the bedroom, when a blurring figure caught his eye. "Max!" She turned at the last moment and got slammed to the floor. He blurred forward and grabbed Dakota around the waist and yanked her off of Max. "Easy, Dakota. We're not going to hurt you." She swung at him, and kicked at Max, as she quickly got to her feet. Max shot a glance down at the young girl as she fought the X5 to get free, there was extreme fear in her eyes.

"I don't want to go back," Dakota cried out, as she continued to fight against Alec to get free, knowing that he had the upper hand. "He's going to take me back to Manticore." Tears soon were running down her face and she started to shake in fear. "So that he can do more tests on me."

"No, he's not going to take you back to Manticore," Max said, as she hunched down in front of her and took up her hands. "We're not going to allow that." Alec released Dakota and she launched herself at Max, throwing her arms around her neck. Alec shot her a sympathetic look as he sat down beside her and ran a hand down her back. "We're here. We're not going to leave you, Dakota. We've got you're back, just like you've got yours. We didn't know your history with Dr. Heights and we're sorry."

"It's just I woke up and the first thing I saw was that strange woman and him and I freaked out," she stuttered, as she looked up at them, with tear filled eyes. "So I acted them. Then I blurred to get away. I had to get away."

"Hey, squirt, it's okay," Alec said softly, as he ran a hand through her hair, as he shot her a smile. "You did good. You got away from the bad guy. We didn't know you were awake."

"She didn't do good, she attack the doctor," Logan snapped, as he came up to them, causing Dakota to tense, and Alec slid an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest. "Or Asha. That's uncalled for."

"Drop it Logan," Alec growled, as he got to his feet, picking Dakota up as he did, and Max got to her feet as well. "Dakota did as she was trained to do. Max and I would have done the same thing at her age." They then walked out into the living room to where Asha and the doctor were. Dakota tensed when she saw Heights. "Easy, Dakota. So, Doctor. How's our girl?"

"She's fine," Heights answered, as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the girl in Alec's arms. "She's in perfect health. She just got her sick for some reason, but she's fine now."

"Well, that's great news," Alec said, as he started for the door. "I guess, we'll take our leave. Sorry about the mess, Logan, but we'll see you later. Bye Asha. Doctor." He opened the door and stepped outside, leaving the door open for Max, giving her some time to talk to Logan.

Logan turned to face Max. "Max?" he asked, as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go," she said, as she started for the door. "We'll be in touch. We've got to talk with the others." She slid out the door and shut it before he could say another door. She let out a sigh and locked eyes with Alec. "What?" He said nothing as she joined him in the elevator. "Come on, we better find a store to get her some clothes and then we should still drop in on TC."

"Sounds like a great idea," Alec said, as he shot Dakota a smile. "Shopping is such fun."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who review and who have read. And if there was to any confusion in the last chapter on how Dakota was sick on moment then okay the next, I took her character from a friend of mine's health, her immune system's kinda funky. She'll be okay one minute than sick than okay. And yeah, this is a story for a lot of Logan bashing, sorry if you don't like it. I just felt like writing one.**

* * *

The guards at Terminal City shot Max and Alec a confused look when they walked past them with Dakota between them. They had stopped at a store and bought her some clothes and stopped at Alec's place. Dakota now was dressed in black pants, blue shirt , and black shoes. "What is this place?" Dakota asked them, as she looked around, noticing all the Xs and Anomalies around them. "Why are there so many here?"

"This is there home," Alec said, as she came up to his side and took up his hand. "This is Terminal City, or Freak Nation, depends on who you ask, I guess."

"Little Fella," a voice called out, causing Dakota to hide behind Alec as Joshua came running towards them. "You came." He quickly pulled Max into a hug that pulled her off the ground. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Big Fella," Max replied, as soon as he set her back on her feet and she turned her attention to Alec and Dakota. "Joshua, there's someone we want you to meet. Joshua, this is Dakota." She peered out the dog looking man and ducked behind Alec. "Dakota it's okay, he's not going to hurt you. Joshua's our friend."

"Pip, he's fin," Alec said, as he reached behind his back and gently snagged her arms. Max shot him a curious look. "What? She needed a nickname. Dakota's such a long name." He then drew Dakota out in front of him and felt her tense up as she looked up at Joshua. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you. Joshua is our friend. He's from Manticore."

"He is?" she asked, as she shot a glance over at Max for reassurance, as if she didn't believe her father. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sweety we're sure," Max said, as she moved over to Joshua's side and put her hand on his arm. "Joshua, Dakota's, Alec's and my daughter. Manticore's Scientist's made her for Alec's and My DNA"

"That why she look like you and medium fella?" Joshua ask as he looked down at Max. Dakota shot Alec a confused look and he shot her a reassuring smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. Max nodded and he smiled before he moved towards them and hunched before Dakota. "Welcome to Terminal City, Tiny Fella. I'm Joshua." He offered her his hand.

"Please to meet you, Joshua," Dakota said, as she shook his hand only to get pulled into a tight hug. "Okay, you can let me go now." He released her and she stumbled back into Alec. "Boy is he strong." Alec softly chuckled as Max went to talk to Joshua about something. "Are there others here like him?"

"Yeah, but there are more like us. That what makes this place so special. It gives it that home feeling to them."

"And not you?" She shot him a look, as he shot a smile at a few Xs who walked by them. "Or Max."

"We choose not to live inside so in case TC ever came under attack we could help from the outside. There are others who live outside for that same reason." He let out a sigh and looked around. "You want to take a look around. It seems that Max has disapeared on us."

"Won't she get upset that we left our post?"

"Nah, and we haven't left our post since we really didn't have a post to start with." He grabbed her hand and lead her head quarters. "Let's go see what's Mole doing?"

"Mole?"

"Mole?"

"Yeah, Mole." They entered Head Quarters to find Mole sitting with his feet propped up watching the computer screening smoking one of his cigars. "You do know that those things are going to kill you one of this days right?"

Mole jumped and spun around to face the X5 and growled as he picked up his dropped cigar. "Damn, you, Alec," he growled, as he sat back in his chair. "Who's the kid?" Mole turned his attention toward Dakota as she sat on the edge of the table next to him as she looked at the screens as they flipped through the many security cameras around TC. "Alec?"

"Pip, Mole, Mole, Pip."

"Pip?"

"Dakota, Mole, Mole, Dakota," Max's voice called out from behind them, causing Alec to turn to see her coming up behind him without Joshua. "So, Dakota, I see you've meet, Mole. Mole, I see you've meet our daughter."

"**_Your _**daughter!" Mole stuttered, the cigar falling from his mouth. "I think I'm going to need a really strong drink now, or a really big explanation from the both of you."

"Just one word," Dakota said, as she looked up at him. "Manticore." She then went back to watching the screens. "Nothing more to say about it."

"That explains it."

"Pretty much," Alec said, as he went up to sit next to Dakota on the table. "The Manticore Scientists took Max and my DNA and made Dakota her, five years ago. We had no idea about her. We came home from a mission for Logan to find her at my doorstop, and she's been with us ever since."

"Sounds like a interesting tale," Logan's voice called out, causing them to spin around to face him. Dakota moved closer to Alec's side. Logan held out a folder to Max and she took it from him. "Doctor Heights gave me Dakota's file to me to give to you guys. Seems that you might it for your records since you might need it since you guys are her parents."

"Thanks, Logan," Max said, as she handed Alec the file, and he flipped it opened and quickly scanned it. "How's Asha?"

"She'll heal," Logan replied, as he shot a glance over at Dakota. "Max, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she answered, as she followed him out of headquarters.

"Why did she do that?" Dakota asked Alec, as he watched Max leave with Logan and she sat on the table. "How can she trust him after all that he does?"

"Because she's Max," Alec said, as he set down the file, sat down on the table next to her and let out a small sigh. "Max has a certain way of trusting people. Plus she's known Logan for a long time. He's helped her since she's been out. They have a connection."

"Don't you?" Mole shot Alec a smirk as he got up and headed out of the room.

"Max and I have a different kind of connection." Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Max and I fight as a team together, but we can also fight each really well. We tend to get on each others nerves more often than we want to."

"That's sad. You two make the perfect pair. That's why manticore choose you for the pairing." The sound of arguing caused them to look up to see Max come storming into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max lied, as she ran a hand through her hair, as she looked around the room. "Logan is just leaving. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that Pip is probably starving," Alec said, as they got off the table and he slid the file into his bag before putting it on. "What are you hungry for?"

"Food?" Dakota said, as she looked up at the X5s.

"Sounds good," Max said with a smile, as Alec ruffled Dakota's hair, as they headed out the door. They left TC and soon found themselves at a small restaurant. Alec ushered them towards the back, where they found Biggs and Cece in a large booth. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Biggs said with a smile, as he shook hands with Alec and looked over at Dakota. "Miss Dakota. How is the big world treating you today?"

"Good, I kicked Manticore butt," she said, as she slid in beside Alec, as he sat down beside Max.

"Really?" Cece asked, as she took a drink of her tea. "This I must hear."

"Logan had a Manticore Scientist check her out. She came to, saw him, and kicked his ass," Max said, as she scanned the menu, causing Alec to glance over at her. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Really?" The other X5s said, as they looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could have taken them when we her age."

"Yeah, we could have, but we didn't."

"What can I get for you folks," a voice called, bringing their attention to the waitress.

"Burgers," Biggs answered, as he looked around. "And fries."

"Sounds about right," Alec said, as Max and Dakota nodded. Then she was gone. "Well, you should have seen Mole today, we made him speechless and drop his cigar." That got Biggs to chuckle as he took a drink of his water. "It's been a good day."

"How did you know that they would be here?" Dakota asked Alec, as their food arrived.

"They always take their lunch here," Alec said, as he looked over at Biggs. "It's a bad habit but it makes him easy to find."

"I know, but tomorrow we're trying someplace new," Biggs said, as he began to eat his burger.

"Good for you."

While they were eating, the conversation was nimimal. After they were done, CeCe and Biggs went back to work and Max, Alec, and Dakota went back to the his place. It was there that he pulled her aside to talk to her about what Logan had pulled her aside to talk about.

"Max, we need to talk," he began, as he came up beside her, as she was staring out the window, while Dakota was taking a nap on the bed with the bedroom door closed, so they knew she couldn't hear them. "What did Logan say to you that got you so upset?"

Max turned to face him and he soon wished that he hadn't even asked her. "It's none of your damned business, Alec," she snapped, as she moved across the room, putting space between them. "None of it's your business."

"Yes, Max, it's my business," he said, as he threw his bag and jacket to the floor and came up to stand in front of her. "If you haven't noticed It can't not be my business."

"He found the cure, Alec." Alec was taken back by the sight that she was on the verge of being taken over by tears. "He's had it for months. He just hasn't told me because he didn't know he could trust me because he didn't know where my loyalties lay."

"You're joking right? Where your loyalties lay? Okay, you stay here, and I'll go tell him that you're working with White." He turned to go and she grabbed onto his arms. He turned back to see that the tears had won and now were running down her face. "Oh, Max, I'm sorry. It'll be okay. Logan's not thinking straight. He's mind is off-wired or something. You've been loyal to him, as loyal to him as you possible can. Trust me I should know." He reached out and gently wiped away her tears. "Come on, you need a nap. You'll feel better after a nap."

"I need a heist," she replied, as she looked up at him. "Something to get my blood running. Something with a lot of danger."

"That would do it." He moved closer to her and her eyes grew a little wider. "But for right now, all you get is a nap." He gently took up a hold of her shoulders and turned her towards the couch. "Come on. You haven't slept very well for the last few days and it's taken a toll on your body and mind. Trust me you need this. I'll keep a watch on Dakota." Max allowed him to settle her down on the couch and cover her with a blanket. "Don't worry, Max. Just remember, we X5s watch each others back. Sleep well." She then closed her eyes and automatically was asleep. Alec let out a deep breath as he watched her sleep. "Damn you, Logan Cale, you are more trouble than you now. You better watch you back." He then sat on the edge on the couch at Max's feet and watched her sleep as he tried to think of a heist that would be good enough for her.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and that did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another new chapter. Thanks for all who have reviewed and all who have read.**

* * *

Max woke up to find Alec carefully watching her at his perch at the edge of the couch. "You've been watching me while I napped?" she asked him, causing him to smile, as when he realized the moment he had been caught in the act. "What did you think about while I napped?"

"About a few things," he answered with a small smile, as the bedroom door opened a crack and he leaned back towards it. "Hey Pip, come on out. We're awake." A blur of a figure came towards them and they soon found a body between them. "And then there's a girl between us." She shot them a smile, as she looked up at them. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," she said, as she let out a small yawn. "So have you figured out a heist for Max yet?"

"Ah, you eavesdropped, Pip, I'm surprised. For one so young, that's an amazing task."

"Alec, why are you surprised by her actions?" Max asked, as she moved into a more comfortable position, by sitting up and her foot landed on his knee. "We used to do it all the time to the guards around her age. To test our abilities. To see if they could catch us."

"Yeah, I remember doing it, but I didn't think that **_our_** daughter would be doing it to us," he replied to her, as he looked over at her. "Guess I got a lot to learn."

"Yes you do." Dakota let out a shiver as she made a mad dash towards the kitchen. "Dakota?" Alec caught her getting glasses out of the cupboards out of the corner of her eyes. "Alec, raising a child is not like taking troops into battle. This is nothing like we've ever done before."

Alec moved so that he was in front of Max and she looked up into his eyes. "Don't you think that I know that Max. I've known that for a very long time." The sound of glass breaking caused them to jump to their feet and go towards the kitchen where they found Dakota standing in the middle of the floor where she was surrounded by thousand of glass shards. Alec's eyes sought out the glasses he had seen her take from the cupboards but found none, and knew automatically that they were what was on the floor.

"Easy, Pip, don't step away where," Max said, as her eyes went directly to Dakota's feet and saw that she was barefoot and she took a step forward only to have Alec's arm shoot out to stop her.

"You're barefooted as well," he reminded her, and she shot a glance down at her feet and then shot him a smile. "I'll get her." He walked across the glass, it crunching under his shoes, and he hunched down beside her. "It's okay Pip. They were just glasses. They can be replaced, we're just glad that you weren't." She buried her head in her hands and began to cry. "Pip, what's wrong?" He shot a glance at Max over his shoulder. "Max?"

"Hang on," she said, as she disappeared for a second, only to come back, a second later with her shoes on. Alec winced when he heard her shoes crunched on the glass behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, as she steadied herself, when she went stumbled. "Sorry." She shot a glance at the glass all around them. "I take it that you don't have any glasses left, do you?" Alec shook his head no. "We'll help you get some more."

"Thanks, Max," he mouthed, as he looked down at the little girl, who was standing in the middle of the glass. "But I'm not really worried about the glass at the moment."

"I know," Max whispered to him, as she moved past him, and hunched down in front of Dakota. "Dakota?" She slowly reached out and touched her arm, causing her to look up at her.

"I'm sorry," stuttered, as she looked up at them with tears in her eyes, and then she blurred out of the room. Her actions caused Max to loose her balance and fall backwards and slammed into Alec's knees. He grabbed her arms and quickly pulled her up before any part of her body touched the floor.

"Alec!" Max muttered, as she struggled against him, as he helped her to her feet and then over to the counter. "What was that for?"

"If you haven't forgotten, Miss 452, there is an entire layer of sharp glass all over this floor," he answered, as he shot a glance back into the living room to see Dakota watching them before she took off again and he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He then let out a sigh. "Okay, she's upset."

"You think?" Max asked, as she looked over at him. Alec let out a sigh, as he headed out of the kitchen and went to stand on the other side of the kitchen from her. "It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out."

"Great I'm an idiot now."

"Never said you weren't one," Max said, as she moved over to stand in front of him. "You just sometimes do stuff before thinking." She placed a hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Some really stupid things. Things I usually have to get you out of."

"Some stuff of better done before thinking." He slid a hand to her waist and pulled her close to him. "But I think you like getting me out of trouble."

"Oh, grow up, Alec. If your ego got any bigger you couldn't get in the door anymore."

"Now, Max, that hurt."

A small smile crossed Max's face, as she placed a hand on his chest and pushed backed away from him. "It was meant to."

"Are you guys done fighting yet or do I need?" a voice called out, and they turned to face Dakota. Automatically, Max's hand dropped to her side and Alec reached behind her to pick up her other one. "Because I have a feeling that I'm the cause of all the unwanted anger here."

"No, Pip, you're not. Before you came, Max and I were always like this," Alec said, as he looked over at her. "Isn't that, right, Max?"

"Yeah," Max answered, as she moved over to Dakota's side. "Don't think that it is ever your fault, Dakota." She slid an arm around her shoulder. She then whispered to Dakota. "It may be Alec's fault, but never your fault."

"Hey!" Alec said, as he caught on to what she had whispered to Dakota. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go sweep up all that glass. Then we'll have to hit some pawn shops to find some glasses."

"Sounds like a fun trip," Dakota said, as she went after her father to help him clean up the mess she made.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have reviewed and read.**

* * *

The tiny elderly woman looked up with a tired smile when the X5s and Dakota walked into the pawn shop. "Hello," she called out to them, as she came up to their sides. "How can I help you tonight?" She shot Dakota a smile as she ducked behind Alec's side. "Don't worry, honey, I won't hurt you. I have young ones like you at home."

"She's just shy," Alec said, as he looked around. "We're looking for glasses."

"What kind? Sunglasses? Readings?" She went over to a drawer and pulled out all kind of seeing glasses.

"No, Ma'am," Max started as she put a hand on Alec's arm, as he started to move and shook her head. "He means drinking glasses. We just moved into our new place and the box with our drinking glasses didn't survive the move." Alec looked down at Dakota to see that she had moved away from them to over to where a collection of stuffed animals where. Max watched them out of the corner of her eyes. "We thought that maybe you could help us replace them."

"Of course, sweet heart. I have a lot of selection for you both to choose from."

"Cool," Alec said, as he came up beside Max and slid an arm gently around her waist. "So what we got?" He and Max went over to look at the glasses with the woman while he kept an eye on Dakota as she looked around the store.

The sound of a bell rang as the door opened and laughter brought the X5s' attention up to see a set of red headed children coming into the store. "Grandma," the girl called out, as she rushed up to the woman. "Toby knocked me down." She buried her face into the woman's side. Toby stuck his tongue out at the girl, who was about 8 or 9, who was probably his sister and took off into the back off the store.

"Toby, stop," the woman called out to him, before turning to face Max and Alec. "Would you excuse me for a minute." Then she was gone, leaving the girl alone with them.

"Okay," Alec said softly as he turns to face Max. "So you going back to your place tonight?"

"Probably," Max answered, as she moved more into his side, as she watched the little red-haired girl moved towards Dakota's side. "Now we get to see how Dakota reacts to others her own age."

"Let's just hope she doesn't attack the little one." Max elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, that wasn't nice, Maxie."

"Behave, 452." She shot him a scowl and he simply smiled at her.

"Hey," the girl called out to Dakota causing her to jump and she quickly spun around to face her. "My name is Katie. What's yours?"

"I'm Pip," Dakota answered, using her nickname rather than her real name. She automatically looked over at her parents searching for signs for them as in what to do. Alec smiled to her telling her that it was okay.

"Pip's a nice name. Are they your parents?" She pointed over at Alec and Max.

"Yeah." Pip crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the girl. She didn't really know what to think of the older girl. "So?"

"Your dad's cute," Katie said, as she moved closer to Dakota's side, and she moved back away from the older girl. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you kid."

"I'm not worried about me." Alec and Max shot each other a concerned look as they started towards Dakota and Katie. "I'm more worried about you." Katie let out a small laugh.

"You're worried about me. I'm older than you and bigger. You're out of your mind."

"Which one you want?" Alec whispered to Max, as he edged up behind her. "Pip or Katie?"

"I'll take Katie, you take Pip," she answered him, as she watched the scene open ahead of them. "Just remember not to use your speed, honey." He shot her a smile, as he moved over so that he was up behind up behind Pip.

"Just leave me be," Dakota ordered Katie, as she started to back away from the older girl. "I don't want anything to do with you." She then turned, only to have Katie grabbed her arm. Dakota flinched and went into action. Alec rushed forward, slipped an arm around Dakota's waist, and pulled her away from Katie, while Max did the same while Dakota tried to kick the other girl as she did the same. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Why in the heck did you try to attack me?" Katie screamed, as she fought to free herself from Max. "Let me go." She clawed at Max's arm, as she kicked at her, getting some kicks into her legs. "Now, freak." Max froze and so did Alec and Dakota. They stared at Katie. "Let go of me, now. You have no right to touch me freak."

Dakota broke away from Alec's loose grip of her and went up to Katie and slapped her. The sound echoed through the shop. "You can't call my mother that," she snapped, as she looked at Katie with fire in her eyes. "I'm not a freak."

"What's going on here?" the woman said, as she came into the room from the back. "Katie?"

"Grandma they're freaks," she said, as she tore herself from Max's grip and rushed towards them. "All of them. Even the little one." Alec went over to Max's side and placed a hand on the small of her back and was shocked to find her shaking. "I don't want them here. Tell them to go."

"So what if they are who they are?" the woman said, as she looked down at Katie. "That doesn't make then any different." She then looked over at Dakota. "But I've never seen one so young." Dakota then moved over to stand behind Alec. "Katie, why don't you go in the back. I'll be back there as soon as I'm done with these folks." Katie glared at the X5s then ran off into the back. "I'm sorry about her. She's been terrified after the attacks on the news. So have you found any that you like?"

"You're still going to do business with us?" Alec asked, as he shot her a surprised look. "Even after all that has happened?"

"Yes, I'm not one to judge."

"Yes, I think we have found that we like," Max said, as she placed her hand on Alec's arm. "And I think Pip may have found a toy she might like." Alec followed her gaze to the red dragon that Dakota was looking at. "That'll be all for us."

"All get that boxed up for you folks." She began to box up the glasses and turned her back to them.

"How did Katie know that we were who we are?" Alec asked Max in a whisper, as he moved up next to her.

"I saw your bar code," Katie's voice called out from behind him, and he looked up to see her. "I'm not that dumb. I put two and two together."

"Katie, that's enough," the woman said, and Katie went into the back. "Sorry about that." She then handed the box to Alec, after he paid for it. "Please don't come again. I don't want any more trouble."

"Oh course, Ma'am," Alec said, as they headed out side and then for home. "Okay, that didn't go the way I wanted it to.

"No, it didn't," Max said, as she gently picked up Dakota who wrapped her arms around her neck and held her new dragon the crook of her arm. "This isn't going to be an easy life, Alec."

"I never said that it would be an easy life, Max." They turned a corner and froze at the sight of a group of people with stick and chains coming towards them. "I don't think that they are friendly folks."

"Get the freaks," the leader said, as the horde started towards the them.

* * *

**A little cliffy here.**

TBC

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. More will come about Dakota's past. I promise.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on The New Addition_

"Oh course, Ma'am," Alec said, as they headed out side and then for home. "Okay, that didn't go the way I wanted it to.

"No, it didn't," Max said, as she gently picked up Dakota who wrapped her arms around her neck and held her new dragon the crook of her arm. "This isn't going to be an easy life, Alec."

"I never said that it would be an easy life, Max." They turned a corner and froze at the sight of a group of people with stick and chains coming towards them. "I don't think that they are friendly folks."

"Get the freaks," the leader said, as the horde started towards the them.

"So Max, friends of yours," Alec teased, as the horde started towards them, and she shot him a look that would turn most men to jelly. "Guess not." He quickly pulled Dakota behind him, as he and Max went into defensives positions. "Guys, can't we talk this all out over some beers." They growled as they came closer. "Guess not."

"Any ideas?" Max asked, as she shot him a glance, as they began to back slowly away from the horde. "We can't fight them all. Not with Pip with us. She'll get hurt."

"I know," he said, as he looked around. "We need some help."

"Yeah,"

"I'll go get it," Dakota said, causing them to turn to face her. "Don't worry, I know where I can find it." Then she was gone in a blur.

"That girl is gonna be trouble," Alec said, as he turned to face the horde. "Okay guys, bring it."

"Oh, we will," the leader said, as they started to close in on the two X5s. "No one will be able to save you. It's too bad your little one won't be able to see you die."

------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------

Biggs, CeCe, OC, and Sketchy were just coming out of Crash when Dakota rushed up to them. "Whoa there little one," OC said, as she grabbed out to steady her, as she collied with Biggs, nearly knocking the X5 over. "What's the hurry?" She then notice that the young child was without her X5 guardians. "Where are Max and Alec?"

"They are in trouble and need help," Dakota said, as she looked up and Biggs and CeCe. "They are outnumbered. I would have to stayed to fight but they would not have let me."

"Show us where," Biggs said, as he and Cece followed her, along with OC and Sketchy. "Then you guys take her home. This isn't her fight. Max and Alec wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"I understand," OC said, as she put an arm around Dakota's shoulders and pulled her close to her. "I know you want to help with the fight. But this is one for the big kids. In time, you'll get to fight alongside your mom and dad. But not right now."

"I know," Dakota whispered, as she looked up at OC. "I know. That's why I came to get help."

"You did good, Boo."

------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------

Max and Alec were in way over their heads. "What did we do to piss these guys off?" Alec asked Max, as they took a breather and looked up at the horde, to see them taunting them. "They don't even look tired."

"We took out half," Max pointed out, as she rested up against him. "That has to count as something."

"Yeah, it does, but right now, I think we maybe a little outnumbered."

"Can we help you guys out?" a voice called out from behind them, and the X5s turned to face Biggs and CeCe and they smiled. "A certain little one thought you guys might need our help."

"Took ya guys long enough," Alec muttered, as they came up to their sides. "We were starting to worry."

"Oh, sorry buddy, we had to stop and get directions," Biggs teased, as his eyes went over to look at the horde. "Ah, Alec, more friends of yours. They seem nice."

"Not really."

"Kill them all," the leader sneered, as they started in on them. "Get the freaks."

"Who you call a freak?" CeCe snapped, as she slammed an elbow into the leader's face bringing him down hard to the ground. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners at all?" He growled as he got up to attack her again only to get kicked down to the ground by Biggs. "Guess not. Thanks sweety." Then they turned to help Max and Alec. "Man, there are a lot of them."

"Of course, there had to be," Alec said to her, as he came up to her side. "If there wasn't a lot, then it would be all that much fun." Max was thrown back and Alec quickly went up to help her up. "You okay?" She nodded. "You getting tired of this?" She nodded again. "Yeah, me too." They blocked a few more attacks and got in a few of their own. He then paused and turned to shoot a glance over at Biggs. "What happened to Pip?"

"She's with OC," Biggs answered, as he took a kick to the chest and went to the ground. "Ow. That wasn't fair." Alec snickered, only to get a fist in the face, which brought a smile to Biggs' as he quickly got to his feet. "But that was."

"Oh, you both grow up," Max muttered, as she spotted movement coming up behind the horde. "Sector police."

"That would be our cue to jet," Alec said, as he came up to her side. "Biggs, grab that box." Biggs grabbed the box with their glasses in it, while Alec snagged Dakota's dragon. They then blurred off into the shadows as the Sector Police started to come down onto the horde. They stopped when they were a few blocks away, and Biggs handed the box over to Alec. "Thanks."

"All this for glasses?" Biggs asked, as he looked over at Alec. "You do have a tendency of causing a lot of trouble when you go out."

"Yes, he does," Max said, as she took the dragon from the crook of his arm, as they started to walk. "But that's Alec for you. What do you really expect?"

"Nothing but that." Biggs then slid an arm around CeCe's shoulder and shot them a smile. "Hey, we're gonna jet. We're glad to have help you guys kick some butt tonight, but we gotta crash before work tomorrow. We'll see ya tomorrow." They then turned and headed off for their apartment, leaving Max and Alec alone.

"So, she gonna stay with you and OC tonight then?" Alec asked, as they continued to walk.

"No, all her stuff is at your place, it would be better is she stayed at your place," Max began, as she looked over at him. "Why don't we dropped off the glasses and go get her. I'm sure OC won't mind."

"No, I'm sure OC won't mind." They then headed back to Alec's apartment, dropped off the box, and went over to Max's apartment to get pick up Dakota.

Alec slipped in behind Max as they walked into her apartment. "Be quiet," she whispered to him, as she made her way towards her bedroom, and he just stood where he was. "I'll go get her." She then walked into her bedroom. "Sketchy, what are you doing in my room! This isn't your apartment!" She then quickly stormed out of the room and shut the door behind her. "She's not in there. Alec then pointed to the sleeping form on the couch. "Oh."

"Boo, is that you," OC's voice called out from her bedroom, a minute before OC appeared in just a over sized T-Shirt. "Hey, Boo." She shot Alec a smile, as she went over to Max's side. "Little Boo fell asleep the moment we brought her back from Crash. Both me and Sketchy hooked up with some honeys."

"I noticed. Walked in on Sketchy and his." Max ran a hand through her hair. "We're going to take Dakota back to Alec's for the night. I'm going crash there for a couple of days until we get her settle in there. That cool."

"Yeah, it's cool. I'll see ya at work, and at Crash." OC then turned towards her bedroom. "Night Boo. Night Alec." Then she was gone.

"Okay." Max tossed the dragon to Alec as she turned towards her bedroom. "I'll be right back. "Sketchy, you better be not doing anything immoral in there. I'm just getting some clothes." She quickly went into her bedroom to grab a few set of clothes for the next few days.

While Max was doing her thing, Alec hunched down next to the couch and nudged Dakota's arm. She automatically snapped awake and looked over to see Alec. Her face lit up and she reached out for him. "You're okay," she said, as she threw her arms around him. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too," Alec said, as he pulled her into his lap. "Max, is okay too. She's just getting some stuff. She's going to be staying with us for the next couple of days."

"Cool." Just then Max came out with a duffle bag and she looked like she was ready to kill Sketchy. "Hi, Maxie."

"Hey, little one," Max said, as she came up to their sides. "You ready to go?"

"You?"

"Yeah, let's go." They then headed back to Alec's apartment. "For some much needed sleep."

"Ah, sleep," Alec said, as he opened the door to his apartment and walked in only to freeze when he spotted the man sitting on the sofa. "I don't think will happen anytime soon."

"Why?" Max asked, as she looked pass him, and slowly set her duffle bag to the floor. "Logan. A little late for a social call, don't you think."

"Max, you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. Zippy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Previously on The New Addition

"Yeah, let's go." They then headed back to Alec's apartment. "For some much needed sleep."

"Ah, sleep," Alec said, as he opened the door to his apartment and walked in only to freeze when he spotted the man sitting on the sofa. "I don't think will happen anytime soon."

"Why?" Max asked, as she looked pass him, and slowly set her duffle bag to the floor. "Logan. A little late for a social call, don't you think."

"Max, you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

Alec shot the cyber journalist a glare, as he picked up a teetering Dakota. "Logan, you have rotten timing," he said, as he shot Max a look down at Dakota. "I'm gonna put Pip before she crashes on the floor. Tonight's activies were too much for her."

"Okay," Max said, as she watched them go. "Thanks, Alec."

"Tonight's activities?" Logan asked, as he turned to face her. "What happened tonight? Did you get hurt?" She shook her head, as she took the box and headed into the kitchen to put the glasses away. "Max, tell me what happened."

"Logan, we meet up with a group of people who didn't really like us," Max started, as she began to open the box. "They started the fight."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, Logan, she's not," Alec said, as he came into the kitchen behind them, and slid up beside Max. "She's sound asleep. Looks like her run to get Biggs and CeCe wiped her out."

"She went to get Biggs and CeCe!" The two X5s turned to look at Logan. "What the hell really happened out there tonight?'

"Well we had to get glasses, since I kinda broke all of mine," Alec started, as he picked up one and began to mess with it. "So we went down to a local pawn shop to pick some up. Max and Pip with us." Logan shot them a confused look. "Dakota is Pip. Logan, you gotta keep up." Logan shot Alec a look that was between a frown and a growl, that only got a smirk from Alec. "We then left the pawn shop, and that's when we meet the horde of angry anti-transgenics loving people on the way home. We were outnumbered and Pip then blurred off to get Biggs and CeCe before we could stop her. We kicked some butt and the Sector Police came and stopped the horde. We then slipped away."

"The Sector Police? Oh, great, don't think they're not going to be asking you guys questions now?"

"Logan, we were outnumbered to start with," Max said, as she looked over at him. "We didn't start the fight. They did." Alec shot a glance over to see that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "You had to be there to understand the situation. You can't judge us."

"Max, what are you saying?" Logan asked, as he looked over at her.

"Logan, we're X5s. We fight when we're put into situations like that. We don't run away." She then moved to get past him, only to have him grab her arm. She and Alec both froze and looked at his hand grabbing her arm. "Let me go, Logan." He didn't do as he was told. "Logan!"

"Max, I just want to talk."

"Um, Logan, I know that you and Max, have known each other for a long time and all," Alec said, as he came up behind Max, and reached out to slip and arm around her waist. "But trust me on this one. You don't want to piss her off. She can really hurt you." He then reached out and took a hold of Logan's wrist and gently pulled it away from Max's arm. "Come on, Max." He then ushered her out of the kitchen. "You need to get some sleep."

"I know," Max said, as she sild out of his hold, and headed for the bathroom. "Can you get rid of him for me?"

"Yeah, I will," Alec whispered to her, as she shut the bathroom door behind her and turned to face Logan. "Ah, Logan, I think you should go. You're not really wanted here for the time being."

"And leave Max here with you alone, no way," Logan snapped, as he came up at the X5 with fire in his eyes. "I know what you're trying to do. I'm not blind."

"Logan, calm down," Alec said, as he looked at the normal. "You're over reacting. Nothing has happened between me and Max. You're the one who flipped out when you first learned out about Pip being our kid."

"Well how was I supposed to react about that?"

"I don't know? Be happy for us?"

"Happy? I don't think so. Max is supposed to me mine." Alec's face fell at the comment, but he quickly hid his reaction. Alec could hear movement in the bathroom behind him, as Max moved around. "Not anyone else. I spent a long time searching for this god damn cure."

"And I'm sure that Max is happy about that, but you have to give her time. Learning you have a kid, is a lot to take in, Logan."

"You took it in, quick."

"Well, I'm a quick learner." Logan glared at him again. "Plus I'm okay with it. I've wanted a family. It's just like having a unit."

"A unit. So this is like being back a Manticore for you?" Logan took a step forward and Alec simply keep his footing. "Being part of a unit, a whole, a structure, knowing where you belong."

"Well, at least he has that going for him," Max's voice called out, causing Logan to spin to look over to look over to see her standing at the bathroom door, dressed in her clothes but her hair was wet. "He knows where he belongs, where you don't, Logan. I think he asked you to leave. It's late and we have to work tomorrow."

"Fine," Logan said, as he turned and headed for the door. "But Max, we still have to talk."

"Okay," she answered, as she paused by the window. "But not tonight." He then was gone. She let out a deep breath and looked over at Alec to see that he hadn't moved from the spot her had been standing in. "Alec?" She moved over to his side and put a hand on his arm. He jumped and shot a glance down at her. "Easy, Alec."

"Sorry," he muttered, with a smirk. "It's just what he said got to my head."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have just gone with and talked."

"No, then it would have gotten to your head." He let out a sigh as he reached out and gently grabbed onto her arm. "That wouldn't be fair to you. Logan isn't thinking clearly. He's angry and confused right now. Not a good combination. It might be a while before you guys can really have a decent talk."

"I know." She then looked up at him. "I'm going to go crash. I'll talk to you in the morning." She then slid away from his grip and headed for the bedroom. Alec just watched her go, knowing that she didn't want to talk about Logan anymore than he did right now. She would talk to him when she was ready. All he could do was give her time. "Night."

"Night." Alec then headed for the couch and soon was sound asleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on The New Addition_

_"No, then it would have gotten to your head." He let out a sigh as he reached out and gently grabbed onto her arm. "That wouldn't be fair to you. Logan isn't thinking clearly. He's angry and confused right now. Not a good combination. It might be a while before you guys can really have a decent talk."_

_"I know." She then looked up at him. "I'm going to go crash. I'll talk to you in the morning." She then slid away from his grip and headed for the bedroom. Alec just watched her go, knowing that she didn't want to talk about Logan anymore than he did right now. She would talk to him when she was ready. All he could do was give her time. "Night."_

_"Night." Alec then headed for the couch and soon was sound asleep.

* * *

_

"No! Stop," a voice cried out, snapping Alec out of a restless sleep and he slammed hard onto the floor in a defensive position, his eyes searching for what had woken him up.

"Okay, ow," Alec muttered, as he slowly got to his feet and looked around to get his bearings. "Okay, I've done this before." The noise had come from the bedroom hadn't it? He had just started to head towards the bedroom, when it busted open and a figure blurred out heading towards the front door.

"Alec, stop her," Max ordered, from the bedroom, her voice etched with extreme pain.

"On, it," he replied, as he quickly followed the blur and snagged the back of Dakota's sweatshirt and yanked her to the floor. "Stop, Pip." She began to fight him, by kicking, bitting, clawing, scratching at him. "That's enough!" He roughly pulled her sleeves behind her back and tied them so that couldn't move her arms. He then shot a glance towards the bedroom door. "Max, you okay?"

"452 is down," Dakota replied in a flat down, causing Alec to look over at her. "She's injured."

"What!" Alec grabbed a tight hold of her arm and dragged her with him into the bedroom. "What did you do?" He held her close to his side as he glance around the bedroom and quickly spotted Max on the floor, with her hand to her side. "Max?"

"I stabbed her," Dakota answered, as she yanked herself out of his hold, and sat down on the bed.

"Why did you stab her?" Alec moved over to Max's side and bent down next to her, removing her hand so that he could see her wound. He let out a small gasp as he quickly looked up into her eyes before shooting a glance over at Dakota. "Why?"

"I had a nightmare and thought that she was trying to attack me so I defended myself."

"So you stabbed her!" Alec grabbed onto a T-shirt and pressed it up against the wound. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Alec, she's in shock, let her be," Max whispered, causing him to look up looking his hazel eyes with her brown ones. "I scared her when she woke up from her night mare. I didn't see the knife in her hand. I shouldn't have react as fast as I did. The fault is mine, not hers." She placed a hand on his and felt him shaking. "Relax, Alec. She didn't mean to do this."

"I know," he replied after a few seconds before turning his attention back to Dakota, who was looking at them both with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Pip, when I yanked you to the floor. Come on here and sit by Max, while I go get the first aid kit and keep her company."

"Okay," Dakota said, as she came up to their sides. Alec reached out and untied her sleeves, keeping a careful eye on her. "Thanks." He then left them and went to get the box. "I'm sorry, Max, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'll be okay," she said to her, as she looked over at the young girl. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You just responded in the way you were taught." She reached out with her free hand and traced the side of Dakota's face. "Alec and I would have acted the same way."

A touch of relief wash over Dakota's face and she moved closer to Max's side. Alec soon was back with the first aid box. "Okay, let's do this." He then began to work on Max's wound, making extra sure that he was careful with her. "You okay, Max?"

"Just get it over with." He quickly looked up to see the tears in the corners of her eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip as he went back to work on her wound. He shot a glance up to see that Dakota had taken up Max's free hand and was holding it, trying to keep Max calm. He smiled, knowing that Max was calm she just was in somewhat pain from the knife wound and the pain he was causing her.

"Okay, Maxie, all done." He then shot her a smile, as he looked up at her, to see a touch of relief in her eyes. "Just no more knife fights for a while." That got a small smile out of her. "So, Pip, you okay?" He moved over so that he was sitting next to Max with his back to the wall and his arms on his knees.

"I'll be okay," she replied, as she looked over at them. "I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"Oh, we're X5s, we'll be okay." Alec then let out a yawn, as he laid his head back on the wall. "We have got to stop waking up in the middle."

"Alec, you're a baby," Max teased, as she leaned against him and felt his arm slid around her waist, but he was careful not to touch her wound. "But sleep does sound good right now."

"We got a few hours before we have to go to work. Just sleep, Maxie. We'll be okay." Dakota shot him a smile, as she curled up into Max's other side and she soon was asleep. "There are a few things we gotta talk about in the morning, other than that, we're fine."

"I know," Max whispered, causing him to glance over at her. "I know. Just try to sleep. We'll talk later." She put her hand over his and laced her fingers with his. "Thanks for fixing me up. It's kinda good having another X5 around to watch my back."

"Well, I'm glad for that. I think I would be bored if I didn't have to watch your back." She then elbowed him. "Ow. That's what I get for fixing you up. I should have just left you."

"Alec, please don't start arguing, it's too early in the morning." Max curled more into his side. "Can't we just sleep?"

"Yeah, Max, we can sleep." He then laid his head back and closed his eyes. He felt her body relax as she slipped into a restless sleep and he soon followed her.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. My brain went mush for a couple of days. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. I brought a few friends back in this chapter.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on The New Addition_

"_Well, I'm glad for that. I think I would be bored if I didn't have to watch your back." She then elbowed him. "Ow. That's what I get for fixing you up. I should have just left you."_

"_Alec, please don't start arguing, it's too early in the morning." Max curled more into his side. "Can't we just sleep?"_

"_Yeah, Max, we can sleep." He then laid his head back and closed his eyes. He felt her body relax as she slipped into a restless sleep and he soon followed her._

Alec woke up early to find Max still in his arms, and he smiled. It was good to have Max in his arms, it felt natural. Dakota began to stir next to them and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He shot her a smile and she came up next to his side. "You sleep okay?" he asked her as she yawned and stretched.

"Yeah," she answered, as she shot a glance over at Max. "She's really peaceful when she's sleeping."

"Yeah, she is." Alec smiled as he looked over at Pip. "So what do you want to do today? You want to hang out with Joshua at TC or hang out with Max and me on our runs at Jam Pony?"

"Tough decision," Max's voice called out, causing them to look over to see her eyes watching them. "How about she make it after a nice bath?" Pip shot her a smile. "Come on. Maybe by the time we're done, Alec will have breakfast ready for us." They got up and headed for the bathroom and Alec froze at the sound of movement outside.

He quickly got to his feet and headed for the front door. He paused when he heard the water come on inside the bathroom, and knew that Max was helping Pip take a bath. He slowly opened the door to reveal Bullet, Bugler, and Zero. Alec stared at them for a few seconds before he realized who they were. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he looked at them.

"Nice to see you too," Zero said, as he looked at the X5, and then over at Bullet. "Can we come in Sir?"

"Ah, sure, come on in." Alec stepped aside to let them in and shut the door beside them. "How did you guys find this place? Last time we heard from you guys you were in Canada."

"That guy, Logan sent us your way," Bullet said, as he looked around. "Said we would be better if we stuck with you."

"Oh, did he," Alec said, as he shot a glance at the bathroom door. "I bet he did. You guys hungry?"

"A little, Sir," Zero said, as he looked around. Bugler looked around with weary eyes. Alec watched him out of the corner of his eyes. "We've been traveling a while to get here."

"Any reason why?" a voice called out from behind them, and they spun around to face Max and a very drenched Pip. Pip's eyes were as big as saucers when she saw the other Xs in the apartment. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in Canada with the others."

"Apparently not," Alec tossed out, as he looked over at them. "Please tell me the others stayed in Canada." Bugler nodded as he shot a look over at Pip and smiled. "Well at least that parts good." Alec then motioned towards Pip who was looking at the Xs with a look of both extreme fear and curiosity. "Zero, Bullet, Bugler, this is Pip, Pip, this Zero, Bullet, and Bugler."

"I don't remember seeing her at Manticore," Zero said, as he looked at Pip. "Funny, she's got your eyes, Sir."

"Zero, zip it," Max ordered, as she ushered Pip towards the bedroom. "Alec, get them some food. "And see if you can get us off work, because I have a hunch we can't go in there with them with us."

"Oh, I can ask," Alec said, as he reached for his phone. "But I'm not going to guarantee anything for you." He then gestured for the Xs to head for the kitchen. "Come on guys, lets get you something to eat. Then you can tell us your story on why you came here."

"We were told to come help," Bugler said as he looked around.

"Help how?" Alec paused from looking for food.

"We don't know. We were contacted to come and help."

"Not much info in that." Alec paused when he heard light feet coming towards them and looked up to see Pip at the doorway. "Hello, Pip. Come on in, and join us. Where's Max?"

"Talking to Logan," Pip answered, as she came up to his side and hopped up on the counter next to his side. "She doesn't sound all that happy with him right now."

"I bet that's because she's not." Alec shot the Xs a smile. "Well you guys will get to come down to Terminal City with us today and get to meet the others Xs today." Their faces lit up. "Thought you might like that."

"They'll get to meet Joshua and Mole," Pip added causing Alec to smile.

"Yep." Just then something hit a wall in the other room and the Xs looked through the doorway. "I think Max's done talking to Logan now."

"Stupid, idiotic," Max muttered, as she came into the kitchen only to come to a complete stop when she noticed that they all were watching them. "Alec, can I talk to you for a second, alone?"

"Sure, Maxie," Alec replied, as he shot Pip a smile. "You guys watch Pip for a few seconds. We won't be long." He then followed her out of the apartment and into the narrow hallway outside. "What's up?"

"Logan sent them here to watch our backs," Max replied, as she looked over at him. "He didn't trust us with her. He figured that if things went south, they could take her with them back to Canada."

"Oh, how nice of him." Alec leaned against the wall and watched as Max began to pace. "So what are we going to do?"

"We'll take them to TC, talk to them, but we're not going to give them Pip."

"Good, come on. Let's go. We got a busy day ahead of us." They then head back inside to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another new chapter. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on The New Addition_

"_Oh, how nice of him." Alec leaned against the wall and watched as Max began to pace. "So what are we going to do?"_

"_We'll take them to TC, talk to them, but we're not going to give them Pip."_

"_Good, come on. Let's go. We got a busy day ahead of us." They then head back inside to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

_

The trip to TC turned out to be more of a hassle then Alec thought that it would be. Normal wasn't all that pleased to hear that both Alec and Max weren't coming in today. So then Max, Alec, Pip, Zero, Bullet, and Bugler headed off to TC. "So, this is TC," Zero said, as they looked around. "I thought it would be different."

"Oh, it is, just depends on where you look," Alec said, as Joshua came up towards them, and Bugler jumped back at the sight of him. "Guys meet Joshua. Joshua, these are some Xs that we saved when a while back."

"He looks like a dog," Bugler said, as he looked up at Joshua.

"Yeah, we know," Pip said, as she moved past the Xs who seemed frozen in fear at the sight of Joshua. "But don't be scared at the sight of Joshua. There are worse things out here to be worried about then Joshua."

"Pip, where ya going?" Alec called out to her, as he turned to face the Zero and the others.

"I'm going to say hi to Mole," she answered, as she paused to in her tracks. "Is that okay? See what he's got up on the monitors."

"Yeah, go right ahead, we'll be there in a few." She then took off in a blur. Alec then turned to face the others. "Okay, there are others like Joshua here, guys. You got to be ready to see them."

"Joshua's been with us since the beginning," Max began, as she put a hand on his arm. "He's really nice once you get to know him."

"I bet he is," Zero said, as he looked around. "I see some X5s and 6s around. Must feel like home to them."

"Yeah, to them this is home."

"Not to you?"

"No, not to us." Max shot a glance over at Alec to see that he was looking over at the Xs who were walking around, going on with their every day lives. "Living on the outside, helps us be prepared in case something happens."

"That makes sense," Bullet said, causing Alec to look over at them. "Being able to help from the outside."

"Yep, that's what we had in mind." Alec then turned when he heard foot steps coming towards him and smiled when he noticed it as Dalton, the young man from the attack on Jam Pony. "Hey, Dalton. Haven't seen you in while. You're grown."

"Hey, Alec, Max," Dalton replied, as he came up to their sides, and shot them both a smile. "It's good to see you both." Max shot him a smile, which got a small blush from him. "Mole, wants to see you guys as soon as possible. Seems there's a small problem."

"Okay, we're on our way. Come on guys. Let's go see what kind of small problem Mole has for us."

"Yes, let's," Max said, as she followed Alec, as he headed for head quarters.

Dakota was perched on the table watching the monitors when the Xs and Joshua came in, while Mole was talking with some other Xs. "There you are," Mole said, as he looked up at them. "We got some trouble."

"We kinda figured that," Alec said, as he went up to Mole's side. "What kind of trouble? Fire? Police? Starvation? End of the world?"

"Trouble that revolves around me," Dakota replied, causing the X5s to look over at her. "He's coming to talk to you about me."

"He who?" both X5s asked at the same time, as they came over to her side.

"The man who sent me to be with you. The evil man." Dakota kept staring at the monitors.

"Okay, she's not making any sense at all," Alec whispered to Max, as he turned to look at Mole.

"Don't look at me," Mole said, as he looked at the X5. "She's been acting that way since she came in here. She saw something on the monitors and went nuts. Saying that "he" was coming and that "he" was coming to talk to you guys. And that there was nothing that our transgenetics backsides could do to stop him."

"Oh, how comforting."

"Alec, I know who it is," Max said, as she put a hand on his arm, forcing him to turn around to face the screen. "And you're really not going to be happy about it." Alec's eyes turned to the screen and they filled with angry at the sight of Ames White. "Of all the people in the world, it had to be Ames White."

"Of course it would be him. But why would he send her to us."

"I don't know, but he's coming here," Mole said, as he looked up at the screens. "He's almost at our front doors. You want us to tell him to go away."

"Well, not really," Max said, as she turned to face the others. "This might be our only chance to get the real reason out of him why he sent Dakota to us. We may only get one chance at this. White isn't one to sit down and talk to us."

"Yeah, him and Max don't get along all that much," Alec muttered, causing her to elbow him. "What? You guys tend to end up in fit fights more often than in a chat."

"Well, if he wouldn't try to keep trying to capture me to put me in a tube for study we would probably get along better."

"You're probably right there. So what are we going to do about White, Maxie? We can't really just leave him outside. He'll get upset and get his buddies here, and that won't be good. They'll want to fight and that won't end up pretty."

"No, it wouldn't be. Come on, Alec. Let's go talk to White and see what he wants to talk about."

"Okay." Alec then followed Max to the gates of TC. "Hello, White, what are you doing here?"

Ames White stood about ten feet back away from the gates of TC with three armed Familiars looking at the X5s guarding the gates. "Hello, 452, 494," he replied, as he looked over at them. "I see that you've your daughter has been able to locate you." Alec turned his head around to see that Pip had followed them out. "It's good to see you again 946."

"What do you want White?" Max asked, as she put her arms across her chest. "'Cause I don't think you came all this way for a social call. It's not your thing."

"I have come to take her back. She belongs with us. Not with you."

"Oh, we don't think so," Alec said, as he stepped in front of Pip. "We got this thing, called parental rights. We take care of our own."

"There are things that you don't know about here."

"Yeah, we know. You want to tell us about them, White."

"Not really. Be warned, 452, I will be back for her." White then turned and left.

"What? That's it?" Alec asked, as he watched them leave. "Just idle threats. That's not like him. Even those threats weren't like him."

"There's something else going on here, Alec," Max said, as she turned to face Pip. "And we're going to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. And when you thought you knew the story, there'll be another twist.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on the New Addition_

"_Yeah, we know. You want to tell us about them, White."_

"_Not really. Be warned, 452, I will be back for her." White then turned and left._

"_What? That's it?" Alec asked, as he watched them leave. "Just idle threats. That's not like him. Even those threats weren't like him."_

"_There's something else going on here, Alec," Max said, as she turned to face Pip. "And we're going to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

_

"So what do you remember?" Max asked, as she looked over at Dakota.

"A lot," Dakota responded, as she looked over at Max. "What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, how did you end up with White," Alec said, as he came up to sit next to her. They were sitting in Max's office. They had gone there after their meeting with White in need of privacy. They needed to talk to Dakota to get the facts and didn't want to the others to over hear them. "Cause he's not one to be buds with our kind."

"Our kind?" Dakota asked as she looked up at him.

"Transgenics, Xs, like Max and me."

"Oh, right." She quickly looked down at her feet. "I forgot."

"Pip, it's easy for you to forget, your still young," Max said, as she sat down in a chair in front of her and put a hand on her knees to keep them from swinging. "We just need to know what he did to you."

"I'll try." She ran a hand through her hair. "It was really dark."

"Dark?" Alec asked, as he looked down at her. "What do you mean? He kept you in a dark room?"

"No," she replied, as she bit down on her bottom lip. "They kept me tied up and blindfolded. So that I couldn't run away. So that I would be there. There were this snakes. They were always around me." She then shivered, at the thought of them, and Alec put an arm around her. "I still have nightmares about them. I think they used them for something. For a cult...something...I don't know." She shivered again, and Alec looked over her head at Max.

"Yeah, something like that," Max said, as she looked up at Dakota. "Did White do anything to you?"

"No, just kept me tied up. Kept saying that I was a waste of genetic DNA. That 494 wasn't the right match for 452, and so forth."

"What does White know," Alec said, as he looked down at Dakota. "I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Thanks." She then looked over at him. "But it wasn't White who sent me. I know it seems that it was White who sent me. But it was another who got me out."

"What?" both X5s said, as they looked at her. "It wasn't White who sent you to us?" She shook her head no. "Then who was it."

"I don't know who. Just some guy. It was late at night and I was asleep. He came and woke me up. He told me that I had to go. That I had to find my genetic parents. They would protect me, from those who would harm me."

"Harm you?" Max asked, as she looked up at Alec. "Who would harm you? Why would they harm you?"

"Manticore put something in my blood. I don't know what it is, but they put something in my blood. White knows that it's in there. So does that doctor."

"Son of a..." Alec started.

"Alec, don't you start," Max began, as she quickly got to her feet. "Now we know why White was acting not his normal self."

"Because he was trying to figure out how to swipe Dakota away by getting past everyone here at TC."

"I'm going to call Logan and see if we can't get a hold of that doctor again to set up a chat," Max said, as she headed for the door. "Alec, um, you stay here with Pip. I'll be right back." Then she was gone.

"I think I'm gonna go to," Pip said, as she started to hop off the desk, only to be grabbed by Alec and hauled back on the desk. "Or not."

"Not a chance in heck, you're staying, because of one reason," Alec said, as he moved to the chair in front of her and propped his feet up on the desk next to her.

"Because Max told me to," she replied, as she looked at him.

"Yep, you guessed it."

"You're scared of her," Pip said, as she pulled her knees up under her chin. "Why?"

"I'm not scared of Max. I respect Max. I'm not scared of her."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not taking this from a child, especially not from my kid." Just then the door slammed from behind them and both jumped. Pip landed in Alec's lap and they both turned to see Max storm into the room. "Take it didn't go well with Logan."

"Why would you ask that?" Max asked, as she sat down on the edge of the desk. "He's not wanting to talk right now. He says he's busy. You and I need to drop in on him. Get him to talk to us."

"Okay, but what do we do about the little one?" Alec asked, as he looked down at Pip, who was still in his lap. She quickly looked up at the two X5s. "Cause I don't think you really want to bring her along. There's going to be adult language and probably a fight."

"You're right about that." Max then shot a glance out through the window at the control center to where Joshua was talking to Zero and the others. "We could leave her here."

"And who would watch here? Mole, Dix?"

"I was more thinking more on the lines of Gem and maybe Joshua. They both like kids, and being that Gem has one of her own, I thought that it would be okay."

"That sounds good enough," Alec said, as he looked down at Pip. "What do you think, Miss 946? Do you want to stay here or go hear us yell at Logan?"

"I think I'll stay here," Pip replied, as she looked up at them. "It'll be fun. I'll get to hang out with Joshua and Bugler."

"Okay, then I'll go ask Gem if she won't mind keeping an eye on you for us," Max said, as she headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Max and Alec were headed for Logan's apartment. Pip was in the safety of Gem's care. She was glad to take care of her. Pip had promised not to get into any trouble and they had promised to come back as soon as they had talked to Logan.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanx. Zippy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter up. I know, I know, a little delay. My muse and I are one different brain waves. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

"So how much you wanna bet that Logan isn't going to be happy that we're going to drop in on his place?" Alec asked, as they stopped just outside of Logan's apartment door.

"Oh, he'll get over it," Max replied, as she went up to the door and went to knock only to freeze and turned to face him. "This is stupid."

"What is?" Alec asked, as he looked down at her, not knowing what she was actually talking about.

"Coming here." Max ran a hand through her hair. "This is only going to end up in a fight."

Alec let out a sigh, as he took a step forward and ran a hand along the side of her face. "Max, we have to do this," he said, as he tipped her head back. "I know it's going to be hard, but we have to know what's in Pip's blood, and why White wants her."

"Yeah, I know." She then licked her lips, closed her head, turned, opened the door, and walked into the apartment. "Come, 494. I need you now more than ever."

"I only wish," Alec whispered, as he followed her into the apartment. Inside they found it dark. "Okay, this is creepy, even for Logie's taste. Did he forget to pay his bill?" With his enhanced vision he could make out the furniture, and the walls. "Max?" He turned to look at her and found her gone. "Maxie?" He turned and got a slap on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"How many times have I said that I don't like being called Maxie," she whispered, causing him to turn quickly to face her. "I swear you never listen."

"Why are we whispering?" Alec asked, as he reached out and snagged her arm, as she moved to get past him.

"I don't know."

"The better question to ask is," a rough voice called out from behind the X5s, causing Alec to tense, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Logan," Alec said, as he turned around to face him, only to stop short when he noticed that he was only dressed in boxers. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Actually, you did," Logan snapped, as he looked at them. "So I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

"Logan, we need to talk about Dakota," Max said, as she stepped out from behind Alec and froze when she saw him. "We need to know what you know."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, as he looked over at the two X5s, with a harsh glare. "You storm into my house, uninvited."

"Yeah, you were right about that one thing, Maxie," Alec said, as he leaned up against the wall.

"What thing?" Logan asked, as he looked over at Alec. "One of you better start talking or I'm going to end up calling the cops."

"You're gonna do what?" Alec asked, as he quickly moved away from the wall. "Cause that would be stupid on your account."

"Alec," Max warned, as she moved up to his side, and put a hand on his arm. "Don't." She then turned to face Logan. "Logan, we know that you know something more about Dakota than we do. That Doctor knows a lot more about Dakota. We need to talk to him. Can you set up a time for us to talk to him?"

"Not right now." Logan shot a glance in the direction of his bedroom. "I'm kinda busy." Alec caught the sound of footsteps retreating back into the bedroom. "You guys choose a really bad time to show up."

"Well that's the X5 way," Alec smirked, as he looked over at Max. "We tend to drop in unwanted and leave when you don't want us to."

"Will you ever grow up."

That got Alec to smile and Max even smiled. "Don't plan on it, very soon. Unless, Max makes me."

"And I might, if you get on my nerves tonight." She shot him a small smile, as she turned her attention back onto Logan. "We could only get away for a short time."

It was then that Logan noticed that Dakota wasn't with them. "Where's Dakota?" he asked.

"She's with Gem."

"You left her at Terminal City? Who's watching her?"

"Friends."

"Oh, please don't tell me those ones I sent to your place."

"Don't mention it, Logan, we'll take care of them," Alec said, as he looked over at him. "We just like people dropping in like that all the time, especially Xs from out of state."

"Here, I thought it was a X thing," Logan said, as he looked over at Alec.

"Yeah, but only if we do it," Alec muttered, low enough that only Max could hear it.

"What?" Logan asked, as he looked over at the X5. "Don't pull attitude on me now."

"Logan, we didn't come to fight," Max started, as she put a hand on Alec's chest, and gave him a none too gentle shove towards the living room. "We just came to talk about Dakota. We didn't bring her, because we didn't want to talk about her in front of her, it's rude."

"Ah..." a female voice screamed from the living room, and Alec quickly rushed back towards them.

"What!" Max asked, as he quickly ducked behind her, and buried his face in his hands. "What just happened?"

"I just saw Asha," he muttered.

"So," she replied, as she turned to face him. "You've seen her before."

"I'll be right back," Logan said, as he left them alone and headed into the living room.

"In nothing but a see through teddy," Alec whispered, as he ran a hand through his hair. "There are just some sights you don't want to see." He then shuddered. "I think we now know why Logan doesn't really want us here."

"Yeah, he and Asha were getting busy," Max replied, as she looked around. "Kinda feel sorry for them."

"Alec why did you walk in our Asha?" Logan asked, as he came back to them dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The X5s shot him a look, which he shrugged off. "She's horrified now."

"Why?" Max rolled her shoulders to get the stress out of them, and Alec watched her actions out of the corner of her eye.

"Cause Alec scared the crap out her when he walked into the living room."

"I didn't know she was in there," Alec said, as he looked over at Logan. "Max told me to go in there, so that you two could talk. The last I heard of Asha, she was heading back towards your bedroom." Logan glared at him, and Alec motioned towards his ears. "Excellent hearing, another perk of being an X5."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that." Logan started to pace. "I know, because I don't think of things like that."

"Logan, all we need is a way to contact Dr. Heights. We need to know what was put in Dakota's blood."

"There wasn't anything put in Dakota's blood."

"Yes, there was. We ran into our 'friend' Ames White. He wants Dakota back."

"Wants her back? What do you mean?"

"Seems that White had her before she came to us."

"Oh lovely. How are we supposed to know that he didn't do a Familiar brainwash on her?"

"Oh, we would have noticed," Alec muttered, as he looked up at Logan. "Trust us. We can pick up on things like that."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, as he looked up at them, as he moved over to where his computer was and wrote down a number and an address. "Here's Dr. Heights contact information. You can contact him. I don't know what he knows more about Dakota than all that he told me." He handed it to Max, and she put it in her jean pocket

"Well, we think he may have kept a few things back."

"Why would he?"

"Because he's Manticore."

"So? What's that got to do with it? Some good people have come out of Manticore."

"And some bad people have come out of there as well."

"Well, as much as I want to finish this conversation, tonight isn't the night for it," Logan said, as he ushered them towards the door.

"We'll talk again," Alec said, as he grabbed on Max's arm, and opened the door. "We'll give Dr. Heights a call and see what's in Dakota's blood that's got White so interested in her, and then give ya a call."

"You do that." They then slipped out and shut the door behind them. They heard the lock shut behind them and Alec smile.

"Like that would keep us out," Alec muttered, as they headed for the elevator. "I know he's smart, but man he is stupid sometimes."

"Well, we got the info we came for," Max said, as she looked up at him. "And didn't really have a fight, so that's a plus." Just then Alec's phone rang and he quickly answered it. His face fell, and he grabbed her arm as they came to street and he ushered her towards her bike. "Alec, what is it?"

"Pip's missing," Alec reported. "It looks like Zero may have taken her."

"What?" Max asked, as she looked at him. "How? Logan's here?"

"I don't think Logan's behind it. We need to get back to TC to learn what happened. You drive." Max got on her bike and Alec slipped on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life as she speed off for TC.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me that you thought. Thanks, Zippy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. I will get to the reason why Zero took Pip and what's in Pip's blood.**

* * *

Joshua came running up to Alec and Max's side as soon as she brought the ninja to a skidding stop inside of TC. "Little Fella," he cried out to her, as he rushed up to their sides. "Tiny Fella gone. Strange X, took her. Gem tried to fight him, but he hurt her. Other Xs tried to stop him, but he hurt them as well."

"Relax, Joshua," Alec said, as he put a hand on his arm, causing Joshua to look over at him. "It's going to be okay. We'll get her back, and well get the truth out of Zero."

"Joshua, where are the others?" Max asked him, as she looked around, gathering up her emotions. She didn't want the others to see that she was on the verge of losing her temper and busting out in tears. "Please tell me that Bullet and Bugler are okay?" Joshua shook his head no. "What happened?"

"When Zero attacked Gem for Tiny Fella, the others thought that the other were with him, so they attacked them."

"Oh, God." Max blew past Joshua as she made her way into head quarters to find BIggs and CeCe standing over Bullet and Bugler who were tied up on the floor. "What's going on here?" Joshua and Alec entered behind here.

"Zero attacked Gem and took Pip," Biggs answered, as he looked up at her. "We got here as soon as we could, but we were too late. We're sorry, Max."

"Release them."

"But they're in on it," Mole said, as he came up to them. Alec winced when he saw the nasty cut on the side of his face. "They came with him. They can't be trusted."

"Did they fight with him?" Alec asked, as he went to help Max cut the ropes that tied up Bullet and Bugler. "Did they attack you?"

"No, they tried to stop him, actually," Gem reported, as she came into the room. The X5s looked up at her, and their faces fell when they saw the bruise on her face. "I know, I look bad. But I failed, because I let him get to me. I didn't think he was the enemy."

"We didn't think he was the enemy," Bullet said, as he put a hand on Bugler's shoulder and drew the younger X towards him. "He tricked even us."

"He's confused. Someone got to him and brainwashed him," Alec said. "Probably someone from Psy-Ops."

That got everyone to shiver. "That is not a good combination, buddy," Biggs muttered. "He's young too, so he's really confused." Alec smiled, as he looked over at Bullet and Bugler. "That's just going to make it so much easier to find them."

"Oh, I have something that might help you there," Mole said, as he turned back to his computers. "I made something for Pip."

"What did you do?" Max asked, as she moved towards his side. "What did you give her?"

"Nothing bad, Mom, I promise," Mole answered, as he tapped a few keys and a grid of the city came up. "I just have her something to help you guys keep track of her."

"You guys really didn't think we could keep track of her did you?" Alec asked, as he came up to Mole's side, and watched as the others slowly shook their heads. "Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

"No, problem, Alec," Biggs smirked, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, Master Mole, where is she on this grid of yours?"

"I don't know," Mole replied.

"Okay, how does that help us?" Alec asked, as Max moved away from him, and went over to talk to Gem about the attack. "Never mind." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, why isn't it working."

"Is should be. If it is working right, it should be blinking a red dot, to show Pip's location."

"Like that, dot," Bugler called out, as he slid under Alec's arm, and pointed to the screen. The transgenics' eyes followed the boy's finger to see it land near the harbor. "That's by the water."

"Yeah, it is," Alec muttered, as he ruffled Bugler's hair. "Good job. Biggs, you're with us. Bullet, you and Bugler, stay here with Cece and Gem. Don't go anywhere. Don't talk to anyone."

"Yes, sir," both replied, as they went to stand next to CeCe. "We won't leave our post."

"Good." Alec then shot a glance over at Max to see that she had grabbed her bag from her office and was ready to go. "Okay, let's go."

"You'll be needing this," Mole called out to them, as he tossed them a palm pilot.

"What's this?" Max asked, as she caught it and looked up at Mole with a confused look.

"It's a portable way for you to track your daughter," he replied, as he looked over at them.

"Sweet," Alec said, as Max tossed it to him, and he put it in his jacket pocket. "We'll keep in touch. Call us if anything bad happens here."

"We will," CeCe answered, as she looked over at Bullet and Bugler. "But don't worry. We won't hurt them. We'll just have a nice chat with them. See what really happened to them."

"You do that, but be gentle," Alec replied, as they paused at the door. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Hopefully we won't run into all that much trouble."

"And if you do?" Joshua asked, as he looked over at Max, with a scared look in his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Joshua," Max said, as she went up to his side and gave him a quick hug. "I've got Alec **and **Biggs to watch my back. Nothing bad is going to happen. We'll get Pip back." She then turned only to freeze and pulled out the paper that Logan had given her with the contact info for Dr. Heights. "Mole, we need to contact this guy. Can you set it up for us?"

"Sure," he replied, as he took the paper from him. "Manticore?" Max nodded. "Gotcha. I know just the place to set up the meeting."

"Thank you Mole," Max called out to him, as they head out of head quarters. "You guys ready for this?"

"Max, we were born ready," Alec responded, as Biggs slid on his sun glasses, as they headed for their bikes. "It's good to be in motion."

"Alec, you're always in motion," Biggs pointed out, as he started his bike. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." They then took off, heading for the harbor.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thankz Zippy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another new chapter. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. And waited for the update. I had to write this chapter twice. The first time didn't sound right, and it turned out longer, but better. I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

Zero had taken Pip to an empty warehouse and chained her to a post. She now was staring up at him from her spot on the floor. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, as she shifted on the cold floor. "They trusted you. You betrayed your own kind."

"You wouldn't understand," Zero snapped, as he looked over at her. He had a scared and confused look on his face. "I had to, I just had to."

"What do you mean by that?" Pip looked around for something to use as a weapon against the older X6, and found nothing in reach. "Like someone brain washed you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Zero let out a moan as he ran his hand through his hair and sank down next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt that one girl. I didn't know what I was doing. I was in a haze. They are going to kill me."

"Maybe you can talk to them." Pip bit down on her lower lip as she looked around. "I don't really know what to tell you. You did kidnap me, and kicked the heck out of those others. There's going to be harsh feelings from them."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I was supposed to wait for someone. I was supposed to bring you here for someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

---------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------

Alec, Biggs, and Max drove to the harbor and came to a halt outside of the warehouse district. "Okay, she's somewhere in there," Alec said, as he pointed towards the warehouses.

"You can't narrow it down?" Biggs said, as they hid their bikes, in an accessible location, and started off. "This place is huge. It'll take us a while to look."

"It's just a few clicks that way," Alec said, as he tossed the palm pilot at Biggs. "See if you can pinpoint _which _warehouse it is from that thing."

"Boys we didn't come here to fight," Max said, as she shot them both a look. They both shot her a smile, as they looked around checking the perimeter for unwanted guests. "We came here to find Zero and Pip, remember?"

"How could we forget?" Alec muttered, as he started to walk in front, only to have Max snag his jacket and pull him back. He landed hard on his back and looked up at her. "What's your problem, Max? Did I say something to offend you?"

"Not this time," she replied, as she looked forward at the guard dogs coming at them. "I was more worried about them."

"Ah, man, dogs," Alec hissed, as he quickly got to his feet. "Why does it always have to be dogs?"

"Oh, I'm thinking it's just because of your personality, buddy," Biggs called out, as they began to back away, as the dogs started to come towards them. "Anybody see a way out."

"To the left," Max whispered, as she spotted a door that was open. "Open door. Looks clear."

"Looks clear?" Alec asked, as he shot a glance over at her. "That doesn't sound safe."

"You want to stay here and have a nice chat with the rabid dogs go right ahead."

"You're right, I would rather stay in your good company." The dogs broke into a run towards them. "Let's go." They blurred towards the open door. Alec slammed in shut behind them. "Okay, I hate dogs."

"We kinda figured that one out, all ready," Biggs teased as he pulled out the palm pilot from his coat and let out a soft whistle. "I think we found the warehouse where Pip is."

"Wow, that was lucky." Alec looked around to see another door. "Come on let's do this." He then took off.

"Who made him in charge?" Biggs asked Max, as they followed him.

"Oh, just let him have his moment," she whispered to him. "Cause he doesn't get those very much."

"Oh, don't I know that. He missed being in charge of a unit." They slid through the door and came to a complete stop behind Alec. "Why did he stop?"

"Because of that," Max responded, as she pointed to Zero and Pip, as they turned to face a man walking towards them. "And I think I know who Zero was meeting."

"White," Alec muttered, as they moved closer, hiding behind a tank. They watched as Ames White came up with a Familiar body guard. "Yep, there's our buddy white and one of familiar buddies."

"And there's Pip," Max pointed out. "We at least know she's okay. Now let's see what White wants with her."

---------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------

"No," Pip cried out, as soon as she realized that the man was White and she tried to get away, but the chains kept her in her place. "No."

"Hello, again, 946," White said, as he looked down at her. "We meet again. Good job, solider. You did well. You brought her here without any trouble."

"Yes, Sir," Zero muttered, as he looked down at the ground.

"Having second thoughts?" White asked, as he came up to stand in front of Zero.

"No, Sir," he replied, as he kept his eyes to the floor. He knew that if he looked up, White would see that he was lying.

"You're lying," White snapped and slugged him in the stomach. Pip screamed, and the X5s cringed. "I'm not to be played with, X6. You are pathetic. You're worse than a X5."

"I'll tell them that when I see them," Zero whispered as he looked up at White. "Because I'm not really liking your company, Sir."

"Oh, so you went back to calling me, Sir. How thoughtful." He then grabbed a tight hold on Zero's arm and he cried out in pain. "Now we're going to have a nice chat about the others."

---------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------

"I'll be back," Max whispered to the others, as she moved.

"Max," Alec whispered, as he went to grab her arm and missed. "Damn her. Come on. This is not going to be fun."

"Right behind you, 494," Biggs whispered, as he followed his fellow X5.

---------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------

"So, "Zero" is it?" White said, as he released Zero's arm and Zero fell down to his knees in pain. "That's the name that 452 gave you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?" a very familiar voice called out from behind them. "What's it to you?"

"Ah, 452," White muttered, as he turned to face her. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." His face then fell when he saw Biggs and Alec coming up behind Max. "I see you brought along friends. You didn't think you could come alone."

"No, I didn't," Max replied, as she crossed her arms. "Why did you used Psy-Ops in Zero?"

"Why not? It sounds like something I would do." He turned and grabbed a hold of Zero's neck. Alec came up to stand next to Max, and she put a hand on his arm. "Easy there, 494, you wouldn't want me to snap his neck."

"Easy guys," Max whispered to her fellow X5s. "We don't want him to do anything crazy."

"You're getting smarter, 452," White said, bringing Max's attention back to him. "I'll give you an option. You can come along with 946 or die."

"Not much of an option," Max responded as she looked down at Zero. He had gone still in White's hold. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed was all he said, before he went into action. He slammed an elbow into White's head and White let him go. He then blurred off.

"Grab him," White yelled at his fellow Familiar. "Do not let him go."

"He won't let him get away from me, Sir," the Familiar replied, as he went after Zero.

"That just has to rub you wrong, Whitey," Alec called out, as he looked over at White. "Losing some of the leverage you had with us."

"Oh, shut up, 494. You're annoying."

"You got under his skin," Biggs pointed out, as he came up to their sides. "You tend to do that a lot."

"So?" Alec muttered, as they watched as White's face let up in anger. "Ah, look, Whitey's upset."

"Enough!" White snapped. "This ends now." White turned towards Pip. "I'm taking the girl."

"No!" Both Alec and Max yelled, as they raced towards him, only to get stopped by familiars who came out of nowhere.

"Yes, I'm going to," White said, as he began to work on the chains to free Pip. "And there's no one to stop me." He got her free of the chains and was reaching for her arm. "No one is going to help you."

"You're forgetting about me," a soft voice called out, and White turned to get a punch in the face. Zero then quickly swung and slammed a kick into White's chest knocking him down. "Pip, run!"

"But, I can help," she said, as she looked up at the older X6. "I can fight."

"Not against them," he said, as he gave her a little shove. "Go."

"Don't go far 946," White growled as he jumped to his feet, and Zero went into a fighting stance. "You do well, "Zero". I didn't think you had it in you. I thought you were a coward. Not one to stick against someone who was superior to you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Zero snapped, as he looked at him. "I'm more afraid of them." He then shot Pip another glare. "I said go, solider."

"Right, I'm on it." Pip then took off in a blur. White tried to grab her, but missed and stumbled.

Alec caught the sight of a small blur coming towards them. "Biggs, blur," he called out to him. "Catch it." He slammed a familiar into the ground and turned and kicked another one hard in the chest.

"Blur?" Biggs asked, as he quickly looked around and caught sight of the blurring Pip. "Ah, I get ya. I'll get her." He quickly blurred off to grab onto her arm and pulled her into his side. She let off a scream and slammed a fist into his chest. "Easy, Pip, it's me."

"Biggs?" she cried out, as she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She then curled up into his chest, and shook in fear. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, pet," Biggs replied, and quicky pulled them into a crouch as a familiar jumped at them. "Now that wasn't nice."

"You are parasites," the familiar growled at them, as he came towards them. Pip shivered as she took a step back into Biggs. "I came for the girl."

"You're not getting her. You'll have to come through me to get her."

"I can do that." He lunged forward and Biggs grabbed Pip at the last minute and blurred to one side. The familiar slammed into the steel post behind them. He knocked himself out.

"Idiot." Biggs looked down at Pip who was still shaking in his arms. "Come on. Let's find your parents and Zero and get the heck out of here."

"Sounds like a great plan," Pip replied, as she looked over at where Alec was helping Max fight off a familiar. "A really, really good plan."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You're going to die, today, Zero," White growled at him, as he grabbed onto his arm and threw him down to the ground. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, be nice," a voice called out from behind him, and White turned to receive a kick to the face by Max. "You see the funny thing about us, White, is that even though he did betray our trust, we still will stand up for him. He is our kind. He is a X. A transgenic. So we won't turn our back to him, unlike you. Who probably would have shot him for being a traitor."

"Damn straight I would have," White said, as he got to his feet and wiped his bloody lip on his sleeve. "That makes us totally different. I knew that."

"What you don't realize, Whitey, is that you won't win this round," Alec called out from behind him, and White turned to see him helping Alec helping Zero to his feet. "We won this round. "Now you're going to take your familiar trash and sulk home and plan the next round."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's who you are White," Max said, as she looked over at Zero. He has cuts and bruises on his face, and was leaning pretty much on Alec for support, meaning he was pretty much exhausted. "We can stay here and fight, but I don't have time for this. We took out your familiars. Plus we have three X5s to you. I know you don't think that you're outnumbered, but we do."

"Fine, you can go, but they're will be a next time," White sneered. He then turned towards one of his Familiars as they were coming towards him. "Oh, and Max..." He turned to face her only to find the warehouse empty. "...never mind. I'll tell you more about your daughter another time." The beaten Familiars looked up at him with a look of failure in their eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want anymore failure today."

---------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------

By the time they got to their bikes, Zero was barely able to stay on his feet. "It was stupid of you to fight White by yourself," Alec muttered to him, as he helped him on his bike.

"Well I had to do something, Sir," Zero muttered, as he held his head between his head. "I couldn't let anything happened to Pip."

"And I thank you," Pip replied, as she went up to the injured X6 and hugged him only to have him gasp and she quickly jumped back in fear. "I'm sorry. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, pet," Biggs said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I think Whitey, might have bruised some of his ribs, and that hurts."

"You don't have to remind me, Sir," Zero mumbled, as he looked down at the ground. "So what happens to me now?"

"We go back to TC and get you taken care of," Max said, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Then you tell us everything. There are people there who want to see you, such as a fellow X6 and a certain young X8."

Zero's head came up at the mention of Bullet and Bugler. "Nothing happened to them?" he asked.

"No," Biggs answered, as he looked down at the young X6. "Lucky for you, CeCe and I got there before the others found out that you hurt Gem."

"Oh, that's right I hurt Gem. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll live," Alec said, as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Lucky for her, you held back. You only gave her a few bruises. White isn't going to be lucky,"

"Somehow I knew that she wasn't a threat in my mind even though I was in the haze," Zero said. He then let out a sigh. "I don't even remember coming to Seattle with the others."

"Then we have a lot to talk about."

"Can I suggest we don't talk about it here," Max called out, causing them to look up to see some black vehicles coming towards them. "I don't think their friendly."

"Right, let's go," Alec said, as they hopped on their bikes. Zero rode with Alec, while Pip rode with her new buddy, Biggs. Soon they were on their way back to TC.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another new chapter. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

The moment they were back to TC, Max knew that something wasn't right. "Something's not right," Alec voice her concern. Zero stumbled as he got off the bike, and Alec quickly put a hand on the young X6's arm to keep him from falling to the ground. "Where's Joshua?"

"I don't know," Max said, as she looked around. "Someone should be here." She then froze when she saw an unknown X6 coming towards them. "Heads up."

"I'm here to take in the rogue X6," the X6 said, as he looked at Zero with a blank face.

"On who's orders?" Alec asked, as he looked at the young man. Biggs shrugged as he picked up a very tired Dakota, who looked at the X6 in question. "'Cause I don't remember giving those orders out. Do you Max?"

"No, I did not," she replied, as she looked at the X6. "You got a name?"

"Yeah, they call me Syke," the X6 replied, as he looked at the X6. "Now I'm supposed to bring Zero in so he can be brought in for the charges."

"What charges?"

"For hurting the others."

"Listen, Syke, you may not know this, but Max is in charge her," Alec said, as he came up to the X6. "You listen to her orders."

"I don't think so," Syke snarled as he launched himself at Alec. Alec dodged the attack by jumping to his left and Max quickly was there to slam a kick into Syke's back. The X6 went down hard into the ground. "How dare you attack me?"

"Stand down!" Max ordered, as she and Alec came up behind him. "You had no right to attack Alec. We are your superiors."

"Does it look like I care?" Syke jumped to his feet and turned to face Zero. "You betrayed your own kind, by attacking another. You are nothing. You might as well be a normal human."

"Okay, that's enough," Alec said, as he came up and grabbed onto Syke's collar. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

"I don't think so." Syke swung at Alec again, but this time Alec was ready, and soon had both arms pinned behind the young X6's back. "Okay, okay, I get it. X5s are better, they're stronger, smarter...yada."

"Plus, we've been around a smidgen longer than you have kid," Biggs added, as he looked over at Syke, as he reached out a arm to a teetering Zero. "You okay there, Zee?"

"Oh, yeah..."Zero began, as he looked over at Biggs and Dakota. "I feel like I took on a truck in a fight and lost."

"Yeah, you did," Alec said, as he looked over at him. "That truck's name is Ames White."

"Ah, right, how I can forget that." He ran a hand through his hair and caught movement through the shadows. "Someone's coming."

"I see them," Biggs replied, as he came closer to Zero's side, and he tightened his hold on Dakota, only to smile, when he saw that it was CeCe. "CeCe?" The others turned to see her and they shot her a smile. "How you doing?"

"I've been better," she replied, as she shot Syke a look. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to play hero," Alec said, as he struggled to keep his hold on the struggling X6. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He tightened his grip on Sykes' arm and the X6 stopped fighting him. "That's better."

"So what's his problem?" CeCe asked Biggs as she came up to his side. "Haven't really seen that X6 around here before."

"He wanted to bring Zero in for charges," Pip answered, as she looked over at Cece. "For hurting the others."

"How you doing, little one?" CeCe asked, not really wanting to talk about the attack.

"You should have been there, CeCe," Pip said, as she turned her attention on CeCe. "It was amazing. Zero and White were fighting."

"As in actually fighting, and not just in words."

"Yeah, actually fighting." Biggs shot CeCe a smile. "But I don't think he would have won the fight. White is stronger than he is."

"Oh, thanks, Pip," Zero said, as he looked over at her. "Here I thought you had my back." He shot her a smile, as he looked over at her. "You just gave me up."

"Sorry, but he was kicking your but."

"I could have taken him, if I had more training."

"Neither Alec or I could take him," Biggs pointed out, as he looked over at him. "And we've had the training."

Zero let out a low chuckle. "That's just creepy."

"No, he's just that strong," Max said, as she came up to stand next to them. "How are the others?" she asked CeCe.

"They're okay for now," CeCe replied, as she turned to face Max. "But others like him are causing trouble."

"I bet they are," Alec said, as he brought Syke up to their sides. "And why would that be, Syke?"

"Cause we don't trust him," Syke answered as he looked over at Zero. "Him or the other outsiders. Or even her." He pointed a hand at Pip and she glared back at him. "White wants her for some reason, and that means trouble for us. We don't want that."

"I hate to spoil your idiotic mood, Syke, but White's always out for us." He released his hold on Syke. "We don't have time to worry about you and him. You leave him to us to worry about."

"And them?" Syke asked, as he looked over at Zero and Pip. "Who will take care of them?"

"They don't need to be taken care of?" Max said, as she stepped in front of Syke. "You will leave them alone. If I even see you staring at them wrong, I'll have you backside. You understand me?"

All three X5s, Zero, and Pip exchanged a smile, as they looked over at each other. "Yes, Ma'am," Syke said to her, as he looked over at Zero and Pip. "But be warned, you're being watched." He then took off in a dead run away from them.

"Oh, he was nice," CeCe muttered, as she watched him run off, before turning her attention to the other X5s. "You're needed in HQ."

"We're there," Max said, as they started to head towards there. "We would have gotten there sooner if we hadn't been stopped by a certain X6."

"You can't entirely blame him for his actions," Zero muttered, causing them to look over at him. "My actions have caused others to question my presence here, including Bullet and Bugler's. I didn't think of that."

"When someone else had control of your mind, Zee," Biggs said, as he put a hand gently on his shoulder, trying to reassure the young X6. "No one has the ability to think on their own. You do stuff that you don't even remember."

"So this has happened to you guys?" Zero asked, as he looked at the X5s, as they walked towards HQ with a puzzled look on his face. "You're not pulling my leg?"

"We would never pull your leg," Alec said, as he looked over at him, and reached out to take Pip from Biggs. "It's not the X-series way."

"Ah, there's an X-series way?"

"Yep," Alec replied, as he looked down at Pip and she smiled. "We come in unwelcome. We your food. We leave on our accord. We take things that seldom don't belong to us. We like to do things that are dangerous. We like to fight." He then turned to look over at Biggs and CeCe. "Did I leave anything out?"

"We like to go fast?" Pip added. Alec shot her a confused look. "Blurring."

"Ah, we like to blur, as the young and talented Miss Dakota, other wise known as Pip pointed out."

"Now that's funny," Biggs said, as he looked over at them. "Cause I'm sure that's not what Alec was thinking."

"Biggs, you need to get your head out of the gutter," Cece growled, as they entered HQ only to freeze when they saw Bullet and Bugler on the ground, unconscious. "Oh, no."

"What's going on?" Max asked, as they made their way towards their sides only to freeze at the side of the sound of guns cocking.

"Freeze, 452," a voice commanded. "And no body gets hurt."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Had to write this chapter a few times. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. You guys are the best.**

* * *

The X5's quickly pulled Pip behind them, as a young man stepped forward with two X6 with gun pointed at them, dressed in ragged fatigues. "Who are you?" Max asked, as she looked over at Zero to see if he recognized the X who was with the X6s and he shook his head no. "Answer me solider!"

The X5, in question chuckled, as he looked over at them. "You have no right to demand anything from me, 452," he said, as he looked over at her. His black bushy hair got into his dark brown eyes that had extreme hatred for her in them. Max could easily read it from where she was standing. "You can't order me around. So don't even try it."

Just then Pip peered out from behind the X5s at the X5 and her face lit up. "Jessup," she cried out as she blurred over to his side. Biggs and Alec tried to make a grab for her, but both failed. "You're alive. You're here. Why?"

Alec and Max quickly exchanged a glance between the two of them. "Okay, who is that?" Max asked, as she took a step towards Alec. "He's from Manticore. He holds himself like someone from Manticore."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Biggs asked, as he looked over at her, with a teasing look in his eyes. "No, I've never seen him before. If he's from Manticore, he's not from any unit that we've encountered before."

"Jessup, speak to me," Pip demanded, as she pulled on his arm, only to have him shove her aside. Pip landed hard on the ground in shock. Hurt and confusion quickly filled her big doe eyes, as she looked up at him. "Jessup?" The others Xs' heads snapped up to look over at them. "Jessup, please. It's me, 946. You have to remember me." He quickly blurred over to her side, grabbed her by the neck, and held her off the ground. "Jessup, no. This is wrong."

"Okay, time to teach, Jessup, to behave," Max muttered, as she blurred over to his side, with Alec at her side, she grabbed onto Jessup's shirt, and yanked him away from Pip, while Alec pulled her to safety. "You will not touch her. I do not care who you think that you are."

Jessup let out a growl as he got to his feet and faced the traitor X5. He knew all about her. He and her other unit mates had decided that Manticore had been too hard for them, and broke out, leaving the rest of them to face the wraith of their wake. "You don't care, 452," he growled," as he shot a glance over at 494, who has holding a shaking 496. "Why do you care what happens to 496? She isn't any of your concern. None of them are. You abandoned them once before. What makes you so certain that you won't do it again."

"Oh, I get it," Max said, as she released her hold on him, and he backed away from her, as is she was the plague. "You think of me as a traitor still. One who abandoned Manticore and it's ways. Left the good of the cause. Well I hate to tell your warped mine, but Manticore wasn't all cakes and flowers. They tried to burn you all alive. They had to be brought down for the evil that they were." Her eyes then darted over to Alec and Pip. Alec was running a hand down Pip's back, trying to calm her down. "As for her, she's my daughter, my kid. Nothing more to say. Alec and my DNA created her."

"You're lying." Jessup got ready to attack her, only to quickly notice that the others were ready to come to her aid. "You are all stupid enough to follow her. She'll lead you to your deaths."

"Jessup stop," Pip demanded, as she slipped from Alec's hold and went to his side. "I know what they did to you. Some one did this. You were never like this before. You were funny. You brought me stuff to make me forgot about the tests and how painful they were. You weren't like the soldiers they were." Alec and Biggs exchanged a quick glance and then grinned. "But they're not like that anymore. That is good. You are more solider now. How?"

"Times changes people, 946," he snapped, as he took a step towards her, but she quickly stepped back away from him in fear.

"Not that much," Biggs muttered, as he and Alec come towards him. "Okay, you can play this either the easy way or the not so easy way. The choice is yours buddy."

"I'm not afraid of you both. I can kick your butts."

"Oh, joy male egos at their bests," Cece said to Max, as she came over to her side, as Pip came over to their side, along with Zero. They kept their eyes on the X6s at the doors. They hadn't moved since Jessup had entered. "You all right, little one?"

Pip simply shrugged. "I've been better," she answered, as she looked over at Jessup. "He's not the same." A single tear slide down her check, as she looked up at Max. "Are they gonna hurt him?"

Max looked over at Alec, Biggs, and Jessup. "I don't know, Sweety," she said, as she held out her hands to Pip. "Why don't you tell us a little bit more about Jessup. You seem to know more about him than any of us."

"Okay, I guess I can do that," she said, as she looked over at them. "He was with us at Manticore. He found me one day when I ran from the doctors. He was nice to me. He then brought me stuff. Like toys and little stuff. He made sure that the others didn't make fun of me and were nice to me. He always looked out for me. He wasn't like this. He was like Biggs and Alec." The tears started to fall and Max quickly picked her up. Pip buried her face into her shoulder. "It's not fair. I want Jessup back. Not this one."

"Yeah, well we know...little one," CeCe said, as she looked over at Biggs and Alec. "But don't you worry your little head. Alec and Biggs are just having a little X5 talk with him. They won't hurt him, much."

"Okay, I trust them."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Alec and Biggs looked at the X5 in front of them. "Okay, Jessup, let's talk," they said, as they looked at him. "Come on, we really don't want to break Pip's heart."

"Pip?" Jessup sneered, as he looked up at them. "Is that what you're calling her? That's the best name you thought of."

"What Jessup's any better?" Biggs asked, as he looked down at him. "For your info her name is Dakota. Pip is just a nickname."

"Hey, I like the name Jessup," he growled. "As if Biggs and Alec are any better."

"Oh, I like their names," Pip said, as she came up to their sides. "Why are you yelling at them." The X5s looked down to see that there was tears in here eyes. "All they are doing is helping."

"Pip, why aren't you still over with CeCe and Max?" Alec asked her, as he looked over her head at Max. She shrugged her shoulders at him, as she looked over at Pip. "This is really a guy talk."

"I've known Jessup longest," Pip pointed out. "You don't know him, like I do."

"She's got a point, Traitor," Jessup sneered, causing Alec and Biggs to glare at him. "Pip and I go way back. Manticore back."

"Hey, we were too," Biggs said, as he looked over at him. "We never saw you there."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't there," Jessup sneered. His black eyes glared deep back at them. "While you dummies where off doing 'missions' I was stuck in the labs, having test done on me."

Pip then shivered at the mention of tests and looked up at Jessup. "You didn't have as many tests done as me. What are you whining about, you big baby?" All three X5s looked at her then with arched eye brows. "What? He is?"

"You're going to pay for that," Jessup growled as he took a step towards Pip, only to get blocked by Biggs and Alec. "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Why don't I even believe that one, Jessup?" Pip asked, as she looked up at him. She then backed away from him. "I don't even know you any more."

"Oh, I'm getting tired of this." Jessup then blurred, knocking the two X5s aside, and took a tight hold of Pip. She let out a gasp, as she fought to free herself from his hold. "We're leaving now. Don't you try to do anything stupid, or I'll snap her neck. You understand me, traitors?"

"They are not the traitors," Pip screamed, as she fought to free herself from Jessup's grip, as Biggs and Alec slowly got to their feet, as Max, CeCe, and Zero made their way over to their sides. "You are. Let me go."

"Not on your life, 946."

"My name is Dakota, now let me go." Fire flashed in her eyes as she struggled to free herself from the X5's hold on her. "I demand that you release me."

"Not a chance." Jessup tightened his hold on her, as the two X6s joined his side. "Now we'll be taking our leave."

"I don't think so," a voice called out from behind them, causing them to turn to see a very pissed of Gem. "You're not going anywhere, young man."

"Who the hell you?"

"You're worse nightmare," Dakota said, as she slammed an elbow back into Jessup's windpipe causing him to let her go. She then blurred forward into Gem's arms. "Thanks."

"Okay, this is not fair," Jessup said, as he looked around. "You got more Xs hanging around to fight us?"

"A few," Max said, as she looked over at Gem and Pip. "But enough with your questions. Why did you attack them?" She motioned to Bugler and Bullet who were waking up. "Cause they're gonna want to know."

"Cause I had ever right to hurt them. They had no right to be around 946. You have no right to be around her. She is to come with me. I am the only one who can protect her."

"Protect her from whom?" Max asked as she turned to face the X5. "Answer me. Protect her from whom?"

"From those who would hurt her."

"And we can't protect her?"

"She's all ready been kidnaped once before. What makes you think that won't happen again? You can't protect her like I can."

"Stop it!" Pip yelled, causing the X5s to look over at her. "If I'm so much trouble, than I'll just go." Before they could stop her. She blurred out of the room.

"Pip!" everyone called out, as they ran after her. By the time they got outside, they saw no sign of her.

"Which way she go?" Bugler asked, as he looked around. "She couldn't have gotten far, she's little she can't have blurred that far. Could she have?"

"Don't know, little buddy," Bullet said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, as Alec and Biggs began to look around for any signs for clues for hints on which directions that Pip went. "But I'm sure that they'll find her."

"I hope so, cause Pip was really fun."

"If anything happens to 946, I'm holding you both responsible," Jessup snarled at Alec and Max, causing their heads to snap up at him, as he started towards him, only to get cut off by both Biggs and Zero. "What? You can't handle me so you send you flunkies in to keep me back?"

"Trust me, bud, you don't want to piss off either one of them," Biggs said to him in a level tone. "Cause if you do, we won't be able to save you."

"Found it," Alec said, as he came across a foot print. "Let's go. Biggs, you, Cece, Zero, and the rest, watch Jessup and his friends. I don't want any more trouble. We'll be back." He and Max then took off to get back their little ray of sunshine, before she got hurt.

Pip blurred until she couldn't blur anymore and dropped hard onto the ground. She looked up and found herself in a strange place. "Oh, this isn't good," she said, as she slowly got up, her body screaming out in pain. She started to walk, when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and she froze. She then spun around in an attack position, and a soft chuckle entered her ears.

"Hello, 946. It's good to see you again."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter updated. Sorry for another delay. I'm writting as fast as the story comes to me. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on New Addition_

_Pip blurred until she couldn't blur anymore and dropped hard onto the ground. She looked up and found herself in a strange place. "Oh, this isn't good," she said, as she slowly got up, her body screaming out in pain. She started to walk, when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and she froze. She then spun around in an attack position, and a soft chuckle entered her ears._

_"Hello, 946. It's good to see you again."

* * *

_

Pip looked up at the man in fear, and she backed away from him. "Leave me be," she cried out in fear. "I don't want to go back. I want my Daddy." She turned to run, only to have two X5s stopped her. "Oh, that's not far. Using them to stop me. They're bigger than me." She then turned around to face the man with tears in her eyes. "Please don't make me go back there. I want to stay with my parents."

"I'm sorry 946, but that's not an option," the man said, as he made a motion with his hand and one of the X5's grabbed onto Pip from behind. She let out a scream, as she began to struggle against him. "You belong with us. Not those traitors."

Pip's head snapped up at the mentions of her parents and the others. "They are not traitors," she snarled, as she fought against the X5 who held her. "They are good. You're evil."

"We're not evil, 946, we're the good guys."

"Let me go, please. I don't want to go back. I want to go home."

"You are going home." The man came towards her with a needle. "Where you belong."

"NO!" Pip tried to fight against the X5 again, as the man came closer with the needle. "Biggs, CeCe, Zero, somebody, help!" But her cries reached deaf ears and she flinched as the needle went into her skin. "No...not fair. My name is Pip. Not 946. I have a name, I'm not a number." Tears ran down her face. You don't owned me." Her world then went black and she sagged in the X5's arms.

"Yes, 946, we do," the man said, as he looked up at the X5 who was holding her. "Let's go. They are waiting for her."

Logan walked into TC to find a dreadful sight. It looked like a funral. "Okay, who got snatched?" he joked, as he looked around, as he set his package down on the table, only to have Biggs and CeCe look up at him with hurtful eyes. "Oh God, I was joking. Who?"

"Pip," Biggs answered, as he got to his feet. "She ran off, but we're thinking she got snatched by someone on the way back."

"Where's Max?" Logan asked, as he looked around.

"Taking it not to well," CeCe replied, as she looked up at him. "It probably isn't a good time for you to want to have a talk with her."

"But I have some information about 946's background."

"Her name is Pip," Joshua snapped, as he came up to them, causing Logan to jump, causing Biggs to reach out and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "She's not a number. She has a name." There were tears running down his face. "You need to remember that, Logan."

"I know that she's got a name, Joshua," Logan said, as he turned to watch him leave. "I just have important information about her past, before she came to us and got her name. That's all."

"What do you have for us, Logan?" Max's voice called out from behind them, cutting through the tension in the room. Logan turn on his heels to face her and Alec to see that they had dark circles under their eyes. "Spit it out, Logan. We don't have time for this. Pip is missing. You are wasting our time. We need to be out looking for her, while we still can."

"Here," Logan said, as he handed the file to her. "It's important testing information that I got on 'Pip' from the facility that had her before Manticore."

"Before Manticore?"Alec said, as he began to skim the stuff, over Max's shoulder. "I thought she was born in Manticore's labs."

"Yeah, she wasn't born in the labs. She had to have something special done to her before she was taken back to Manticore."

"Like what?" CeCe and Biggs asked at the same time.

"Like have her DNA put back," Max said, as she slapped the file shut. "Those bastards. Pip's even lucky to have survived. Now they have her again."

"Max, it'll be fine, you'll get her back," Logan said, as he took a step towards her, only to have her brush past him out of the room. "You always know what to do."

"Logan, now isn't the time to talk," Alec said, as he followed Max out of the room.

"Yeah, kinda figured that one out for myself," Logan muttered, as he watched them leave. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

Pip woke up with a splitting headache to find herself in a small room and quickly sat up to find herself chained to a bed. "Oh, no," she cried out, as she tried to get to her feet, but found she couldn't. "No...I have to get away." She tried to free from the chains and found that she couldn't. "They're gonna kill me." A single tear ran down the side of hear face. "I shouldn't have run away."

"That's true, you shouldn't have," a soft voice called out, and Pip's head snapped up. "You should have stayed where you were safe. Stayed with Maxie. She would have kept you safe. Here you're not safe. Here they'll surely kill you."

"Who are you?" Pip asked, her voice full of fear.

The figure chuckled, as they stayed in the shadows. "You don't need to fear me. I'm an old friend of Maxie's. I'll be around. Don't you worry." The figure then slid away into the shadows before Pip could say another word, leaving her alone.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Here's the thing...You guys can help me figure out who the figure is. It's an '09er. But I don't know which one yet. Choose your favorite._**

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Steph**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know. I was bad. I didn't update for the longest time. I did get a few good suggestions though for who should be the figure from Ben to Sly to Krit to Zach. Having Ben kinda just creeped me out a bit, but I understand where ya'll came from that idea. If they could bring someone back from the dead, why not Ben. Yeah, well I did update. Here it is. Thank for all who have read and reviewed so far.**

* * *

Alec followed Max outside. From where he was, he could see that she was hurting, by her body posture. "Max, hang on," he called out to her softly, as he jogged up to her, and gently took up her arm. "Hey, talk to me." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Maxie, it's going to be okay. We're going to find her. Mole's working on the tracker to locate her. Don't worry, we'll find her. Pip's strong, she can handle herself."

"What if it isn't Manticore we're talking about here?" Max asked a she looked up at him. "Or White and his regets. What if its something brand new? Something we've never come across before and have no idea how to face, Alec."

"We'll come across this together Max." He reached out and pulled her close to him. "We're stronger together. Pip knows that. We have to be together for her."

"I know."

Pip was jarred awake by the sound of the door opening, and she snapped up as the man walked in. "Good morning, 946," he slurred, as he sat down next to her. Pip's nose wrinkled, as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. She looked up at him with large eyes, as he reached out for her hair. "Such a pretty little girl. You'll do nicely for what we have in store for you."

"Sir?" a familiar voice called out, causing Pip's head to snap up and she stared up at the face the voice belonged to. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, being," the man said, as he reached out and stroked Pip's hair, causing her to jerk away from him, in fear. "Don't worry, 946, it's going to be okay. I won't hurt you."

Pip shook in fear as he reached out for her again. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, as herself launched away from him. "You have no right." She looked over to see the figure from before taking a step towards her but like before they always remained in the shadows, so that she couldn't see their face clear enough to make out any facial features.

"You will not tell me what to do, 946!" the man barked, as he grabbed a tight hold of her hair, and yanked her head back. "I'm still your commanding officer. You will do as I order you to do. You will obey me."

Pip's eyes grew wide in fear and she tried to pull her head away. "Sir, stop," the figure snapped, causing the man to turn his head to look over at them. "You're scaring her."

"You have no right to tell me what to do, X5," the man snapped, as he stumbled to his feet and started towards the figure, leaving Pip alone for a few seconds. "I am also **_your _**commanding officer. You have to obey my orders. You **_do not _**command me around. Do you understand that?"

"Sir, you are not yourself at the moment," the figure said, as he stepped back away from the man and into some light, giving Pip her first chance to see them for the first time. It was a young man, about mid twenties with dark hair and dark eyes. "You're not thinking clearly."

"Oh, I'm thinking clearly," the man snarled, as he looked over at Pip. "I'm going to run my tests on that one. Like we were supposed to do when we had her the first time, except that horrible X5-599"

The X5 bit back a smirk at the mention of the X5 in question. "Yeah, that one has always caused trouble for everyone," he said, as he looked over at Pip. "But what do you expect when you deal with his second in command daughter. I'm thinking he's not going to play nicely and just look the other way."

Pip's head snapped up at the mention of the word daughter and she looked at the X5 with a question on her face. "You say that like I should be afraid of them," the man said, as he turned back towards Pip, with a snort. "Why would I be afraid of some traitors. Some outcasts, some rejects."

The X5 chuckled softly. "I would be more afraid of them, Sir, than anomalies or anyone else, that you would throw at me, Sir," he replied, causing the man to turn to look at him. "Cause I'm betting taking her, you pissed off her parents majorly and that's not going to end up really well. And once the others here of this, it's not going to sit well with them as well either."

The man then turned to face the X5. "Does it look like I care if I upset her stupid parents? I don't care if they are the president of the freaking world right now. I just wanted her back." He turned to face Pip. "Now where were we?"

"You were about to go away," she hissed at him, as she moved back away from him, as he came closer to her. "Cause you smell bad, and you can't seem to stand up by yourself. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Will you both shut up about me!" the man snapped, as he glared at them both. "If I wanted a trannie doctor, I would have gotten one." He then reached for Pip and hauled her to her feet. "Now it's time for you to remember your manners and respect your elders, little one."

"When I see one, I will," Pip muttered, only to have the man slap her hard across the face, causing her to cry out. The X5 took a step forward, causing the man to look up at him. "Ya know for a Doc, you sure don't treat your patients good." She stared up at him with extreme fear in her eyes. I remember you now." She fought to get away from him, but found that she couldn't. "You're evil."

"Yeah, duh, I knew that," he said, as he tightened his grip on her, forcing her down to her knees. "And it's good that you remember who I am, little one. 'Cause then we don't have to go through all of the uncomfortable first introductions."

"Leave me alone," Pip cried out, as the man gripped her arm tighter, threatening to break bone. "Please. I promise I'll be good."

"Okay, then. State your designation?"

"My name is Pip." Tears started to flow down the side of her face, as the pain started to become too much for her to bear.

"No, that's wrong. What is your designation?"

"My name is Pip. You are not a number, you have a name. You are a person." The mane slapped her for her answer. Pip blinked back the tears. She remember Alec telling her about the reason for her wanting to pick a name and she held onto that.

The man let out a sigh, as he looked over at the X5. "Okay, let's do this again. Let's do this again. What's your bloody designation?"

* * *

Back at Terminal City, Max and Alec were sitting outside looking down at the streets, when a presence behind them, caused both of them to jump to their feet and they turned to see Sly. Max dropped her hands and went up to hug her sister "What are you doing here?" she asked her. "I thought you would be long gone from here and safe?"

"I was until someone contact me about a problem," Sly answered, as she looked over at Alec with an arched brow. "So this must be Alec." She then shot him a smile. "Hi, I'm Sly."

"Hello," he said, as he shot a confused look at Max.

"Sly, why are you here?" she asked for him.

"Because you need me," she answered. "Seems that your little one maybe in some serious trouble, and our man on the inside maybe needing some help getting her out."

"Really?" both X5s said, as they looked up at her, their attention now caught.

"Yeah, and it seems that I know got your attention. You ready for a little trip. You got some help to go along?"

"Yeah, we do," Max said, as she looked over at Alec. They both knew who they would bring without even having to ask each other. "Let's jet."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you Think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ya gotta love when ya got your muse back. Well here's another chapter for ya. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. And I know that I wrote Syl's name wrong. Chuckles. I only realized that once after I uploaded it...cringes. And you'll be surprised who all shows up in story actually, and who the X5 is. (We all know it is a male though, and not Syl, or Zack :( ) but don't worry Zach lovers he's got a good role coming, I promise, I think...smirks...you'll just have to see.**

* * *

A hand on her shoulder, snapped Pip out of a restless sleep. She snapped up to find the X5 standing over her. "Easy, little one," he said, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, causing it to sag a bit, with his extra weight. It was then that Pip noticed that the other man wasn't with him. "Yeah, I'm alone."

"Why are you here?" she asked, as she looked up at him, through tear stained eyes, as she fought through the urge to cry again. She had been beaten through the night by the man, cause she wouldn't state her designation and she had been strong. Her parents would be proud of her. Or she hoped they would be proud of her.

"I just came to see how you were doing," he whispered, as he looked down at her. "It's good to see that you made it through the night. You got your mom's spunk to ya. I see more of your mom in you every time."

"You knew my mom?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around herself, for she was suddenly cold.

"Yeah, I knew her." He pulled out a worn sweat shirt from somewhere and slipped it on her. "Okay, this should do the trick to keeping you warm for a while. Now don't you worry about that man. He's not going to harm you once Maxie and the others get here. You got me, Pip?"

Pip's head snapped up at the sound of her name. "You called me Pip," she said, as she looked up at him. "Only Alec calls me that."

"Yeah, I know, and that X5 deserves to be shot for that, but he had a good idea," the X5 replied with a smirk, as he reached over and gently ruffled her hair. "Don't get me wrong, little one. Your dad is a very unique guy. I just don't know him as well as I do your mom."

"But she knows you?" Pip asked, as she looked up at him, curled up in the oversized sweatshirt.

"Yeah, she knows me, and she would kicked my butt, if something would happen to you."

"Good. Then don't let it."

The X5 chuckled, as he quickly got to his feet and went towards the door. "Well, I better get back to my rounds. "Get some sleep, Pip squeak. You'll need it. From what I heard. The good 'doc' has some more tests he wants to run and some 'talks' he wants to do. So you'll need your strength."

"Okay." Pip laid back down on the bed and watched as he left. "Night, 09'er." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Biggs volunteered to go with Max and Alec, will CeCe volunteered to stay behind to help run TC with Mole. So they soon were off with Syl, heading who knows where.

"Where are we going?" Biggs asked Alec as they stopped to fill up, after about two hours of hard ridding. Alec shrugged as he looked over at the two females chatting. "Oh, you have no idea. Do you?"

"No a clue," Alec replied with a smirk. "All I know is that there's someone on the inside of the place where they're keeping Pip and that was a good enough reason to go."

"Well, duh, that's a good enough reason. But I just wanted to know where we were going."

"To meet up with the rest of the crew, apparently," Max answered, as she came up to their sides. "Seems four/five X5s isn't enough for the job at hand." Both males X5s gave her arch looks. "That's what I thought. But don't look at me. It's not even her operation. She was just sent to get us."

"By whom?" Alec and Biggs asked at the same time.

"We'll see in a bit. She says."

"Ah, more ridding, how fun."

"Let's move out," Syl called out to them.

"We're coming." They kicked their bikes in and followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pip fell to the floor in extreme pain. She couldn't breath. She found hear the X8's coming after her. She struggled to her feet. She wasn't in any shape to outrun them. She was just a kid. She shot a glance over her shoulder and saw one of them right behind her. She let out a squeal as she threw up her hands and blocked his punch. The force of the blow threw her to the floor. "Ow," she muttered, as she looked up at him. "Don't they teach you manners." He just grinned, as he started towards her. "I guess not."

"Finish her," a voice called out from behind them.

"What we can't talk this out?" Pip said, as she looked up at the X8. "I mean. I don't really like fighting. It's not my thing." She ducked a punch. "It's more of my mom and dad's thing."

"Shut up, infant and fight me," the X8 snapped, causing Pip to wince. "Or are you too much a child to do so." He then slammed a kick into Pip's stomach causing her to fall to the ground. When she didn't get up. He then repeated kicked her again and again. "Infant. Infant. Infant."

"That is enough," a voice called out, as the X8 was yanked off of Pip, and she weakly looked up to see that it was the X5. He gave the X8 a stern look as he shoved him away from her. "You had no right to keep attacking her when she was down." He then shot the doctor a harsher look, as he bent down next to Pip. "I'm taking her to her quarters so that she can be taken care of."

"On who's orders?" the man asked, as he came towards him. "Not yours. I'm still your commanding officer. And she still has more tests to do."

"She is not capable to do those tests today. You have run her raged. You will kill her if you make her do them. Think Doctor. Use that brain of yours other than to keep your wig on."

"Fine, put her back in her bloody quarters and take care of her, but that's it. Do not talk to her."

"Yes, sir."

The X5 carefully then picked Pip up and carried her back to her quarters and set her down on her bed. "Easy, Pip," he said as he shut the door. "You did a number on yourself today." He sat on the edge of the bed, as he took up the first aid box and opened it. "Your mom is gonna do that to me when she finds out I didn't step in sooner."

"You couldn't," Pip said, as she looked up at him, as he began to clean her wounds, with extreme gentleness. "Or you would have compromised your position."

"Yeah, I know." He then sighed, as he looked around. "We've got to get you out of here. The sooner the better."

"Sounds like a plan." As soon as he was done with her dressings, she curled up and looked at him. "But how. We're two trannies against them. It's not good odds. Dad wouldn't even like it."

He then smirked "Well let's just say, our odds are better than you think, little one. You just sleep and rest. And we'll work on the details of our little field trip later. Okay?"

"Okay. Night 09'er."

"Night, Pip Squeak."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the very long delay. I've had a long and hard time writing this chapter...but it's finally up. I hope you all like it. Thanks for all who have stuck with this story and who've read and reviewed. For you guys are my inspiration. Chuckles, you guys will get a kick out who's on the inside, if you haven't guessed all ready.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, this is so much fun," Biggs muttered, as they stood outside in the pouring rain. "I mean, when isn't this fun, hanging out with the two of you guys."

"It's pouring rain, Biggs," Alec muttered, as he turned to face his friend and shot him a glare. "Shut it."

"Enough!" Syl snapped causing both male X5s to jump into formation, causing Max to smirk. "I've had enough of you're whining for the last couples of miles." She then turned to face Max. "They always like this?"

"Yeah, most of the time," Max said, as she turned to face her fellow '09 sister. "You just get used to it."

"I don't see how."

"You ignore it."

"So who are we meeting?" Alec asked, causing Syl to growl, and turn to face him.

"Okay, Ben look a like, you and I are going to have words." She started towards him, but was stopped by a hand on her arms, as two X5's stepped out from the shadows. "You guys are early."

"Yep," they answered. "He figured they'd be causing trouble. So he sent us early."

"Oh, how thoughtful," Max said, causing them to turn to look at her. "You wanna say hi, or wait for the renuinon later?"

"Maxie?" one of them said, as he broke from the other's side and went up to her and hugged her. "It's good to see you little sis."

"It's good to see you too, Zane," she said, as she looked up at him. "Man, you grew. You're so tall."

"Well you're short." Zane shot a glance over at the other X5. "You're not going to say anything?"

"Nope." She then turned and headed back into the trees.

"Give Brin some time, Maxie," Zane whispered to her. "It's been a stressful time for her, since Tinga died."

"I know," Max said, as she turned to look over at Alec and Biggs. "Zane meet Alec and Biggs."

"Ben?" Zane asked, only to shake his head. "No, that's not possible. He's dead."

"Yeah, it's his twin." Max said, as she put her hand on his arm. "I had to deal with that part too." She then gestured for the two males X5's to come forward. "Guys I want you to meet, Zane. He was one of the other '09ers that I escaped with."

"Hey," Alec said, as he looked over at Zane. "I have a really good hunch who the other one is that is the head hunch in charge."

"Yeah, me too," Max muttered, as she looked towards the trees. "So Zane, how did Zach get you into this?"

"You're joking right?" Zane asked, as he shot her a look. "Just the mention of you...we were all here...Maxie." He then shot a glance over at Alec. "But the whole you and him for parents was a new story on us. But we're up to getting her out. Our man on the inside says she's trying to survive."

"Well that's good," Biggs said, as he looked around. "She's one not to let go without a fight. She's like her mom and dad more than anything." He shot the '09 a smirk. "Just watch out for her though. She can hurt ya for being so small."

"Oh, I'll remember that." Zane then shook his head, to get some water off of it. "Come on, we should go. Zach is waiting for us."

"And we really shouldn't keep him waiting," Alec muttered, only to get a back hand to the head by Max. "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pip woke up the next morning to find her bed soaked wet and the doctor standing by the door with what looked like a electric prod. Her eyes grew wide, as she backed away from him on her bed. "What are you doing?" she cried out, as she tried to get away from him. She knew what he was going to do, and it was going to hurt. She wanted to her parents. She wanted to get out of her now. She wanted the '09er here now. She wanted to get out of her now. She didn't want to be here now.

"This isn't going to hurt at all," the man sneered, as he started towards her.

"Please don't," Pip cried out, as he touched the edge of the bed sending electric shocks through the wet sheets into her body. She let out a cry, as the pain went through her. She soon had tears running down her eyes. "Please stop."

"You're right, I shouldn't just punish you," he sneered, as he motioned for someone to be brought in. Pip opened her eyes to see the X5 being dragged in and he was thrown in down next to her. She let out a gasp to see that he had bruises on his face and a cut on his lip, plus he was soaking wet as wet. "He can play as well."

"No!" Pip screamed, as the man advanced on the X5. "Stop!" He touched the X5, but he didn't make any noise. "Stop it!" The man turned to touch her, and she backed away from him. "Please don't."

"Leave her," the X5 hissed. "You have no right to touch her."

"Shut up," the man snarled, as he held the prod to the X5 again, until he wasn't moving. "Okay, we're done here." He shot Pip a scowl." Then they were gone.

"No," Pip cried out, as she lunged off the bed, and onto the X5's chest. "No, you can't be dead. My mom will kill me" She shook his chest. "Come on. Wake up" She shook his chest. "Wake up!" When he didn't respond she started to cry. "No!" She curled up into his chest and let the tears fall. She had done nothing while that horrible man had killed her X5 friend. What would she tell her parents if they did come to rescue her. She had betrayed them.

Pip was startled by the feel of a hand running along her back. She pulled back away from the X5's chest and looked up into his brown eyes. She let out a gasp, as she swallowed her fear. "Hey," he whispered to her, as he reached up slowly and wiped the tears off her face. "You all right?"

"You were ..." she started, and touched his chest to feel his chest. "I thought..." She then hugged him. "Don't do that." She hit him on the chest. "Don't do that. You scared me. No one does that. Not even my daddy."

"I'm sorry, Pip Squeak," he whispered, as he looked up at her. "I promise I won't ever do that again."

"You better not." She then looked around. "So now what?" A shiver ran down her spine.

"We wait until they come to rescue us? And hope we make it until they get here. Don't worry, Pip, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know." She had a hunch, he would try his best to keep his promise to her, just like her parents would.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay next chapter is up. Hope ya like it. Thanks for all who have read and Reviewed. And yes...there is '09 family goodness in here and more to come. and Pip and X5 friendly fun...and if you haven't guess who is yet...you still can quess...there isn't many '09 left to guess from...smirks...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pip woke up from what had been a nightmare to find the X5 sitting with his back to the wall beside the bed watching her. "Hey, little one," he whispered to her, as she moved closer to him. "You all right?" She nodded, as she curled up next to him. "You had a bad dream?" She nodded again, as he began to run a hand along her back. "It's going to be okay. The others will get there soon."

"Are you sure?" she asked him, as she looked up at him. "Cause that evil guy is going to come back soon."

"I know." He shot a glance at the door. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

Just then the doors opened, and four X5s rushed in. Before he could even move, they tazed him, and he was put down. Pip screamed as one of them snatched her. "No, let me go," she screamed, as she fought against him. "Let me go." They started to carry her towards the door. "No, get up. Please don't."

"Shut up!" one of the X5's ordered her. "You do as you're told, 946."

"That's not her name," the X5 on the floor grumbled, as he went into action, kicking out, at the closest X5 to him, knocking his feet out from under him. Soon that one was down on the floor. "You all need to know better."

"Traitor," the remaining X5's hissed, causing them to turn to face him. "You will pay for your disobedience to the cause."

"Oh, I think not," the X5 smirked. He then slammed another kick into another X5 while the other one turned and headed for the door only to be stopped by Pip. "No!" The X5 moved to attack Pip. "Move away!"

Pip looked up at the X5 towered over her and let out a very loud gulp, as she drew up her hands in front of her in a defensive position. "You wouldn't dare hurt me," she hissed as she looked up at the towered X5 in front of her. "Cause if you do, you'll get in some serious trouble. You and I both know that."

"Stand aside, 946," the X5 ordered, as they reached for her, only to get kicked down by the other one.

He soon was at Pip's side. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid," he said, as he hunched down next to her. "You sure are your mother's child." He ruffled her hair. She shot him a look. "You know why?" He smirked. "Because you're going to either get me killed or my butt kicked by your mom if something does happen to you."

"That is true," Pip said, as she looked up at him. "But let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Yeah," he muttered, as he took up her hand and went to the door. "Come on let's go." They then took off down the hallway.

---------------------- --------------------------------------------- -----------------

Alec and Biggs followed Max and the others through the woods. "Oh, this is cozy," he muttered to Biggs, only to get a harsh glare from the one female X5. "What?"

"Hush, 494," Brin snapped, causing Max and Syl to look up at her. Zane also shot her a look as she started towards him. "Just cause you look like Ben doesn't mean you can act like him."

"Whoa, back up there," Both Biggs and Alec said at the same time, as Max and Zane reached out for Brin's arm, to stop her from going towards Alec. "I know I'm not Ben. Trust me I know. We've been through this enough times." Alec took a step back away from the '09ers with Biggs, and dropped his head. "Seems like it doesn't matter to them, though."

"What is his problem?" Brin snapped, as she looked up at her fellow '09ers. "They don't have any respect for us, or what we've been through."

"What about them, Brin?" Max asked, as she wiped the rain off her face, pushing her hair back. "You haven't given them a chance at all."

"Why should I? They are traititors?"

"How are they traitors?" Zane asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We abandoned them. It was burned into 'their' minds that we were the bad ones, not the other way around."

"Sorry, I just don't trust them." Brin then took off back through the trees.

Max shot Zane and Syl a look and let out a sigh. "You guys go talk to her, I'll take care of those two," she said. "I've been around them more. I know how to handle them more than I would know how to handle Brin."

"We'll do that," Zane said, as he and Syl took off to talk to Brin, leaving Max with two rather fumming male X5s.

Alec and Biggs were rubbing their hands together looking about reading to get on their bikes and head back to Seattle when Max came up to their sides. "All right, you two," she said, as she grabbed onto the back of their jackets, pulling them away from their bikes. "You guys aren't going anywhere."

"But Maxie, they don't want us here," Alec joked, only to quickly duck a punch headed for his head and he quickly ended up behind Biggs. "You know how it is between '09ers and the rest of the X5s. It's not pretty."

"Biggs, stand down," Max ordered, as she moved towards Alec only to have Biggs move in between them. "Biggs, I told you to stand down. You're disobeying me?"

Biggs chuckled, as he gently placed his hands on her arms. "Only this one time, Maxie," he whispered. "You have to think of why we are here." He then reached behind himself and snagged a tight hold of Alec's arm and hauled him from behind him. "We're not here to fight the '09ers, but to help rescue a certain young little girl. One who's not really scared of anything. Remember."

"Yeah," Alec muttered as he reached out and softly pulled Max into his arms. "How can you not forget. She could take you down Biggs. Even if she's five."

"Don't bring that up," Biggs grumbled, as he looked past the couple to see Zane standing in the tree line. "I think it's time to see the Boss man."

Alec and Max looked over to see Zane as well. "You ready for this Maxie. Too see Zach again?"

"I have to be," she said as she look up at him. "Or I'll never be."

"Okay let's do this. Let's go say hi to big brother."

"Ha ha, Alec, he's gonna love that." They then took off to join Zane at the tree line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

What did you think?

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.

And hopefully I will write another chapter quicker...put we did become a foster family like overnight...so it's hectic in this house...


	25. Chapter 25

**All right, next chapter is up. This is mostly, an X5 chapter, dealing with the '09ers, with the exception of Alec and Biggs, of course...and for those who have guessed who the mysterious X5 is all ready, I give ya credit, and if you haven't, well you all can keep quessing, plus there is more in store for you all.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zach looked up when Max, Alec, Biggs, and Zane walked into the small cave they were using as a base. "Maxie," he said, as he went over to her side. "I was worried about you."

"Like wise," she answered, as she looked up at her former CO and fellow '09er. "So how you been, Zach?"

"I've been better," he replied, as he shot a glance over her at Alec and Biggs who automatically looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Not again," Max said, as she put her hand on Zach's arm, causing Zane and Syl to look over at each other. "We've been through this. "You guys aren't going all alpha male on each other and beat the shit out of each other. We really don't have time for that now. If you want to do that later, we'll let you. But we don't have time now."

"Fine," Zach muttered, as he turned his back to them. "We need to get going. The institution where they got 946 is a few clicks from here. We need to book it if we are to get there by the time we told our man inside we'd be there."

"Excuse me?" Alec said, causing the '09ers to look over at him. "Um, 946?" Max then shot Zach a look as well. "You referred to her as number. You never do that."

"She is a number," Zach said, as he went to move past Max, only to get stopped by Max and then by Alec. Brin quickly moved forward to help him only to get stopped by Biggs. She shot him a harsh glare but he just shot her one of his trade marks smirks, while Zane and Syl stayed out of it. "What Maxie? You want me to say she's not a number?"

"Yeah!" Max replied, as she let go of Zach's arm and look up at him. "Come on Zach. You were the one who gave us our names in the first place. Saying we were the ones who needed names not designations numbers."

"Well I may have been wrong."

"Wrong?" both X5s muttered, as they looked over at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alec asked, as he looked over at the other male X5. "You seriously must be. I mean come on. Max has always looked up to you. Heck all of them have. And here you just like there cold water in her face. Hurray for you, dude."

"Alec!" Max hissed, in a hushed tone to late, as Zach reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Soon the X5 found himself on the floor. Zach then found himself standing face to face with Biggs. "Biggs?"

"Stand down, X5!" Zach snapped. "This isn't your fight."

"You're right," Biggs answered, as he stood between Zach and his fellow X5. "This isn't between us. But this isn't between you guys either. It's between the guys who took Pip and us. Remember. It's about a scared little girl." Biggs stood ready to fight the '09 X5, though. "Don't you remember that. That is why you're here though. That is why this is all been but together. To get her out of there."

"Stand down!" Zach ordered, as he looked Biggs straight in the face. "You'll do as I order you."

"I'm not your command," Biggs replied, as he looked over at Max and Alec. "I follow them and Pip. Not your orders."

"Why you little..." Zach started only to get his feet knocked out from under him by both Alec and Max. "Max!"

Max stared down at Zach, as Brin came up and grabbed onto Alec's arm, and yanked it behind his back. "Biggs is right, Zach," Max said, as she shot Brin a harsh glare. "Let him go, now. If your not here to help us. We'll do this on our own."

"Max!" Syl and Zane called out, as they came up to their sides. "No, we're not letting you go in their alone. Not after what happened to Tinga." Zane grabbed for Max's arm, but she quickly moved out of his reach. "Maxie?"

"We can't stay here any longer. She needs us." Max turned and left them. Alec caught the sight of tears in her eyes, and felt his heart surge with emotions, hurt and compassion.

"Max!" Zach snapped, as he looked over at the other two X5s who were not part of his group. "You two stay here." He then went after Max.

"Ah, no," Alec muttered, as he quickly got to his feet, only to have Brin shoot him a hard glare, as she shot out her arm to grab a hard grip on his. He chuckled, as he looked at the female '09er. "You don't wanna do that."

"You will obey him," Brin ordered, as she looked up at the X5 who looked so much like Ben, but didn't act like her brother. He acted so much like an idiot. Ben at least followed Zach's orders and didn't have this attitude.

"Or what you're going to kick our butts?" Biggs asked, as he looked over at her. "Cause um, that would defeat the whole purpose of get along."

Zane then smirked. "Um, guys, can't we just get along."

"Watch them!" Zach ordered, as he went after Max.

"Apparently not," both Alec and Biggs answered, as they looked at the others '09ers. "So, you now know how it feels to be one of us, to one of you guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pip ran after the X5, trying her best to keep up with him. She really was trying her best. It was hard, when he was older than her, and much more bigger. He turned a corner, and when she went around it, she slammed to a halt, when she came face to face with another X5, she didn't know. "Oh, darn," she said, as she began to back away from them. The X5 let out a growl, as they lunged for her. She ducked and hit the floor as, the X5 sailed over her. "This is not my day."

Pip quickly rolled over onto her back and soon was on her feet, as soon as the X5 was. She brought up her hands and looked up at the X5. "You will stand down!" the X5 ordered, as footsteps could be heard by both of their ears, and he smirked. "Cause there is no way you're going to get out of this one alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

Please Review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks, Zippy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, ya'll another chapter for you...and another surprise...smirks...they keep coming and coming...ah...you'll get it...hopefully... Cookies to those who have guessed who the mysterious X5 is and for giving it away... thanks for all who have read and reviewed. This Story really is for you.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pip stared up at the X5 with fear in her eyes, as the sound of running feet got louder. A smile crossed his face, as he went to grab her, and she went into action, kicking at his knees, as she had been taught. He swore, as she went to grab for her, but she easily ducked out of the way of his hands. "What the matter, X5 too fast for you?" she taunted, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You're going to die," he sneered, as he launched himself at her, knocking her off her feet. Pip sound found herself on her back, with the X5 towering over her. "Now where is that other X5 traitor? Tell me where he is, and I won't kill you."

"If I tell you, you'll kill us both," Pip muttered, as she looked up at him.

"True, but you'll tell me in the end." He reached down for her with a dark look in his eyes, and Pip tried to move away from him.

"Hey!" a female voice called out, with a commanding tone, and the X5 looked up to receive a kick to the chest. Pip's head snapped to the right to see a female X5 standing to her right wearing what looked like a doctor's outfit over a camouflage uniform. "You been a pain in our side for a bit...ya know?"

"I'm sorry," the X5 growled, as he got to his feet, only to hear feet come up behind him and turned to receive a punch in the face by Pip's X5. Pip let out a sigh, as she quickly was pulled to her feet by the female.

"Hey, um, we got to jet, or we seriously gonna get into more trouble with um, Max," the female muttered, as she pushed Pip forward into the Pip's X5's arms. "Come on, let's go unless you wanna fight more of his friends."

"Yeah, you're right," he said with a smirk, as he hunched down for a second, and looked at Pip for a second. "Okay, Pip, we're gonna have to be on the same page for a while. I need you with me okay."

"Gotcha," Pip replied, as she looked over at the fellow X5. "Ya know, some people tell others who they are escaping with that they have others with them."

"Oh, here, ah, she's just here to make sure don't stay here," he whispered to her, as he slowly opened a door for her. "After you, ladies."

"Don't try to impress me, hotshot," their fellow X5 whispered, as she slid past them to take lead. "Cause once Maxie hears that you allowed an X5 to attack her little one, you're gonna get your butt kicked."

He let out a groan, as he jogged to join them, after jamming the door. "Don't remind me, Maxie was always one with a mean temper."

"Yeah," the female muttered, as she paused and raised up her hands, and turned to face the male and Pip. "How well are you at blurring with her?"

"I haven't tried that," he replied, as he looked over Pip and she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, guys," she said, as she grabbed onto his arm.

"What?" both X5 muttered, only to follow her direction of vision to see a squadron of X7s heading towards them. "Oh, crap. Now would be the time to find out."

"No it wouldn't," Pip said, as she took off down an empty hallway, only, to have both X5s growl as they followed. Pip was almost to the door, when he grabbed her arm, and yanked her into what had to be a closet fo some kind. "Are you kidding me? The door is right there. We're almost free."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right," he muttered, as he looked over at the door, as the female X5 morphed into that of a Doctor. She shot the pausing lab tech a smirk, before they turned a corner and she decked him. "Ouch, she always was quick."

"She's one of you," Pip whispered, as she looked up at him. "An 09er?"

"Yep," he said, as she started to drag the tech towards them. He then smirked as she looked over at them with a somewhat confused look. "Don't look at me like that, sis, she figured it out."

"Figured what out?" the blonde X5 asked, as she gazed down at Pip with her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me."

"Um, hi," Pip said, as she backed away from the now intimidating female into her friend. She looked up at him and shot him a fake smile.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing?" he answered as he quickly pulled them down, as guards walked by them. "She kinda figured it out on her own."

"The female rolled her eyes. "That's not a good thing. If she's captured. We're dead. That ever go through your mind."

"Yeah, and If she's captured and we escape without...ya think Max won't kill us."

"Good point." She then gazed down at Pip who was now wedged between the male X5 and the wall. "How did you know?"

"I kinda figured it out," she whispered, as she glanced up at her friend. "Since he kinda knew ya...it was somewhat of a give away. But any other X5 really wouldn't have helped us get away."

"Zack is so gonna kill us both," she muttered, as she got to her feet to peer out the window.

"Yeah, if we ever get out of here," he muttered, as he leaned against the wall.

"We'll get out of here."

"I'm afraid for Biggs and Dad more than I am for us," Pip whispered, causing, the X5s to turn to look at her, with confused look. "Biggs is a fellow X5 like Alec. He's from the same unit, I think. I fear for them going up against your guys' 'family' than having to face what's out there." She indicated to the other side of the door. "I get that you guys are all family and you're doing this for me, out of the goodness of your heart. But they are my 'family'. I've been with them since I could remember, which hasn't been long."

"Hey, we get that," he mouthed to her, as he slid an arm around her, as the tears started to come. "So what does this 'Biggs' do that most others can't?" He was trying to take the stress off their situation.

"He can kick Alec's butt, and he's teaching me how to blur around corners, without Max and Alec knowing." She let out a small sniffle. "There's Joshua who paints, and he lets me do it too...and Mole, who doesn't care if I hang out with him...and...the others are so neat." She looked up at them. "You'd like them."

"I'm sure we would." He looked up at the female at the door. "It clear."

"Yeah," she said as she carefully opened it. "So you can blur?" She had concern in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not as fast as X5s, but I can keep my weight."

"Good, then let's go." They then took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

Please Review and tell me what you thought...Thanks Zippy.

_**Author's Note**_

There's be more Alec/Biggs/Zach sparring in the future, I can give you that...the 'families' are clashing...for your enjoyement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay. Stupid computer problems are to blame this time for real. More 'Family' bonding and fighting and all that good stuff, smirks. '09 and none '09 clashing, is always fun to watch. Thanks for all who have waited to read, here ya go. And again thanks for all who have read and reviewed. These chapters are for you.**

* * *

Zack followed after Max, reached out, and snagged her arm. "Max, we have to talk," he said, forcing her to look up at him. "I can't have them with us."

"What?" Max snapped, as she yanked her arm out of his grip. "I'm sorry Zack, but they go wherever I go. End of story."

"Max, I don't trust them. They're not..."

Max turned to face him. "Not what Zack?" she asked him, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not part of our unit. Not an '09er ya mean." She then shook her head. "You're not even gonna give them a chance."

"And why should I, Max?" he asked, as he turned his back to her. "I mean come on, Maxie, they're not one of us. They stayed behind. They are ones who thought we were traitors Max. They aren't to be trusted."

"Not to be trusted?" Max said, as she went to grab his arm. "I trust both of them with my life. Alec has been there for me a few times, and Biggs as well. They're good X5s, Zack. You're just not giving them a chance."

"I don't want to Max, and I don't have to. We can do this on our own."

"Well then, I'm not going with you," Max replied, as she turned and headed back to where Biggs and Alec were talking about something. "We're outta here."

"What?" Alec asked, as he looked past Max to Zack. "You're kidding us? He pulled '09er rank on us, cause we're not one of you guys."

"That's bull..." Biggs started, but was cut off by a hand on his arm from Biggs.

"Yeah, Max is right, we don't need them," he said, as he turned to go only to run into Brin. "Ah, what you got more to say to me, '09er?"

Both Zane and Syl rolled their eyes and Brin went to punch Alec, but both Biggs and Max moved to stop her. He shot her a smirk, as he quickly moved out of her punch, and she stumbled past him. "Man, Manticore '09ers are rusty," Biggs muttered, causing Max to hit him on the back of the head. "What?"

"Um, remember where you're from?" she replied, as she shot a glance over at Brin, as she turned to face them. "Right?"

"Ah, right, how an we forget," Biggs muttered, as he looked over at Alec. "The beatings, the drill sergeants. The need to kill someone who wasn't one of us."

"Biggs?" Max said, as she turned around to face him.

"It's okay Max, he was talking about the drill sergeants," Alec whispered softly, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "He really didn't like them."

Biggs chuckled, as he put a hand on Alec's arm. "That's an understatement."

"True, but I was smart enough not to true to hurt one."

"He had it coming."

"Guys, grow up," Max said, as she turned to see Zack come out the trees and head off away from them. "Come on we gotta go. We got a lot of way to still travel."

"Then let's jet." They started to head for their bikes only to be cut off by Zane and Syl. "Um, we're not gonna do this again."

"Maxie you can't do this," Syl said, as she looked over at her little sister. "You can't do this by yourself."

Max shot a glance over her shoulder in the direction that both Zack and Brin had gone "Well, we don't have much of a choice. This 'family' has seem to choosen." She let out a deep breath. "And I won't hurt Pip anymore by taking away the only family she knows." She went to move past them, only to have Zane grab her arm. Biggs and Alec quickly shot him a warning look. "Zane?"

"We're coming with you. Hell with them two. We're still you're 'family', Maxie. We're always have your back."

"That's good, then let's go."

----------------------------------------------------

Pip was barely able to keep up with the two blurring X5s. By the time, they got to the outside perimeter, she was out of breath, and barely able to stand up on her one two feet. They took off for the fence, and she was right behind them, a few feet behind them, when movement caught her out of the corner of her eye. She froze as an X8 came in front of her. "Ah, not you," she muttered, as she slid to a stop in front of him, sending gravel up into his face. "Can't you people just leave me alone."

"You're not leaving," he hissed at her, as he reached out to grab her arm.

"Ah, yeah, I am," she said, as she ducked out of his grabbing hands, only to see that the X5s were no where in sight. "Oh, darn." She automatically looked up at the X8 who was coming towards her. "Um, can't we be friends?"

"No." He reached out for her arm. "Ah, I didn't think so."

"Well, since we're on the same page. Then we're good." Pip drew up her hands and prepared to fight. "Cause I'm not going back."

"Then prepare to die." He let out a growl, as he lunged for Pip. She quickly dodged his first blow, but not his second or forth ones. She wasn't made or up to dealing with X8 right now. She was just a child. She was trying her best.

On the other side of the fence, in the tree, the male X5 and the female stopped a few yards in the tree, to turn to face Pip and froze. "Where is she?" the female asked him, as she turned to face him. "Don't tell me we lost her all ready?"

"Oh no!" he muttered, as they blurred back to the fence line. His face dropped when he saw Pip and an X8 facing each other. "This can't be good. Max is gonna kill us."

"You're right about that," a voice called from behind them, causing them to turn to see Max and the others.

* * *

**TBC**

What did you think?

Please Review and tell me. Thanks Zippy.

_**Author's Note**_

Another Chapter is Right after this one..


	28. Chapter 28

**Since you've all been waiting so extra nice for an update, I thought what the heck. Why not give them two. So here you are. Two chapters for the price of one. This has a little bit of X5 and Pip fun for all who love to see that. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed and stayed with me this far. Thanks.**

* * *

Both the X5's face lit up when they saw Max. "Maxie," the female muttered, as she came up and took up Max in a huge. "It's been too long, baby sister."

"You too, Jondy," she muttered, as she looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping an eye out on someone," she replied, as she looked over at the other X5.

"Krit?" Max muttered, as she looked over at him. "I don't believe it."

"You better believe it, baby sis," he smirked, as he took her up in a hug. "But we have a bit of a situation."

"Where's Pip?" Alec asked, as he looked around them.

"Um, that would be it, and you are?"

"Alec," he replied, as his eyes narrowed as he looked past them to see Pip messing around with the X8. "Shit, you left her behind. Nice. Biggs, come on." They then took off, in a blur for the fence line."

"Nice," Jondy smirked, as she looked over at Max. "X5s and all."

"Don't start with me," Max snapped, as she looked over at them both. "You guys left her behind."

"Not on purpose. We thought she was behind us."

"Well, by some odd luck she wasn't."

"Gah...you just couldn't grow up." Max started towards the fence line to watch as Biggs and Alec jumped over it and took off towards Pip and the X8. "And X8, she's facing and X8. Oh, great. What else could go wrong?"

"Well she's not facing the X5 she was earlier," Jondy pointed out, only to get a harsh glare from Max. "Oops, maybe this wasn't the best time to tell you that."

"Yeah," Zane whispered, as he slid an arm around her shoulders. "But you guys did good. "I mean come on. You at least kept the little one alive. We give you credit for that."

"Yeah, well, she befriend Krit, the credit goes to Pip, not us."

"True," Zane teased, as they watched the male X5s skeak up on the X8 and Pip. "Now ya gotta wonder how they're gonna break it to that X8, that they're not happen with him."

"Oh, the only way an X5 can," Krit said with a smirk. "You gotta ask. How far is he gonna be flying?" That got the X5s to chuckle, as they turned to watch the scene ahead of them. "Let's hope they all play nice."

"I'm not worried," Max whispered.

"Oh, you should be," Syl said, as she grabbed onto Zane's arm to get his attention. Their eyes looked to see squadrons of X7s running towards were Pip and the others were, plus some X5s and some X6s in the mix. "Can't they just leave them alone."

"No," Krit muttered as he took off down for the fence, with Max right behind him. "Ah, coming with me, little sis, to make sure that I don't cause any trouble."

"No, just making sure, Alec doesn't cause any trouble more likely."

"Sounds about right."

Pip was just knocked down by the X8 when clapping came out from behind him, and he spun around to face two male X5s. He get out a growl, as he quickly pulled Pip in front of him, and twisted her arm behind her. "What do you want, Sir?" he asked Alec, as he continued to twist Pip's arm. "I do not have all that much time. The others will be coming soon."

"We know," Alec replied, as he shot a concerned look down at Pip. "You all right?"

"What took you so long?" she demanded, as she struggled against the X8. "Got lost or had to ask for directions?"

"Told you," Biggs whispered to Alec, as he caught sight of the horde heading toward them. "Heads up, trouble coming our way."

"I see them," Alec mouthed, as he turned his attention back to the X8, who held his daughter. "Okay, you have two choices. "We're gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"There is never an easy way, Sir," the X8 replied, as he tightened his hold on Pip's arm. "You and I both know that."

"True." Alec then blurred and knocked him aside, and Biggs was there to help Pip up from the ground. "Just remember not to touch her again." He then shoved him away from them. He then turned to face Pip. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, as she looked up at the two towering X5s. "But you guys did take a long time." She then hugged Biggs first then turned to hug Alec. "I'm glad that you're here. Did you see the 'others'? I feel behind. I didn't mean too." There soon was tears in her eyes. "I was just tired and then I ran into him, and it was bad."

"I know, kiddo," Biggs said, as he ran a hand through her hair. "Bad stuff happens to the best of us. "The first time your dad tried to jump a fence like that, he got caught in it, and ended up hanging from it."

"Really?"

"Don't fill her head with nonsense, Biggs," Alec muttered, as he looked down at Pip. "But you did good, Pip. Maxie would be proud."

"Um, we should be jetting now," Pip called out, as she grabbed onto both of their arms, when she spotted the others coming towards them. "They don't look friendly." They looked up to see they were surrounded. "Oh, this can't be good."

* * *

**TBC**

What did you think?

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy

**_Author's Note._**

I know it was somewhat of a short chapter, but I'm working on the next ones. At least Pip is back with the others, somewhat.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know, I know, it's taken a while for another chapter. Just been busy. Our family became a foster family of two little girls under the age of 1 1/2 this month, so we've been busy trying to get everything ready, and then my computer goes on the wacky side...so it was like...okay. But...I did get an super fun update it in.**

**Thanks for everyone who's stayed with this story...for those of you who just adore Pip, she's just one you love. This chapter has X5 goodness in it...smirks. Thanks to all who've read and reviewed...this story if for you.**

**_"And how exactally are we gonna pull this off"_**

**_"Easy, the X5 way."_**

**_"Ah, now why didn't I think of that."_**

**_Jondy and Zane_**

****

**Enjoy**

* * *

Pip looked up at the two X5s with her and then at the others coming towards her. "Um, any ideas?" she asked, as she backed more behind them. "Cause I'm thinking if we all get hurt, Max's is gonna hurt us."

Both X5s chuckled, as they looked at each other. "No kidding," Alec muttered, as he glanced at the groups heading towards them. "Okay, anybody got any ideas?"

"Not get killed," Biggs yelled, as some came up behind them. "Pip, look out!" He shoved her gently, but clearly out of the way. She hit the ground hard and turned to see them in battle. "Okay, this is not fun any more, 494!"

"I know that," Alec replied, as he fought the ones who were trying to hold him down to the ground off. "Where are the others when you need them?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be here, when they can be."

Pip was grabbed from behind and she let out a startled scream, causing the X5s' to look over at her. "Pip!" Alec struggled to get to his feet. "Okay, this really isn't fun anymore."

"Oh, **_no_** you notice."

"Don't take that tone with me." Alec threw someone off of him and into oncoming X7s. He let out a sigh. "They just keep coming. This is like training all over again."

"Yeah, but we got a problem."

"And that would be?" Alec shot his fellow X5 a look, as he looked around, as they got prepared to fight again. "Don't tell me you're not having fun."

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that Pip's gone, and we're gonna have to tell Max."

Both groaned. "Ah, that's true." Alec shot a glance at the ones coming towards them. "We'll face that burden when we come to it."

"And what if that **_burden _**is right behind you?" a very familiar voice called out from behind them, causing both male X5s to wince, as Alec turned and shot Max a smirk. "What happened?" She came up towards Alec's side. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her. What the hell happened?"

"Max, we are seriously out numbered here..." Alec began, as his eyes went over her shoulder, and he frowned. "Okay, I saw you and that other one jump the fence. Where did he go?"

"What?" Max said, as she turned around to face Krit, who was supposed to be right behind her, but found nothing but thin air. "Krit?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to find him. "I don't know, he was right behind me."

"Well, Maxie, he's gone now," Alec muttered, as he turned to face the crowds again. "And they're still not happy with us."

"Well, what do you expect?" a voice called out, and they looked up to see the doctor. "You're X5s." He smirked, as he went before the horde. "You're traitors to the cause. They are the smart ones, while you're not."

That got Max and Alec to chuckle. "Yeah, buddy, you got it all wrong," Alec said, as he looked over at him. "See we're living the good life, and they're not. See you got them brainwashed so badly, that they don't know what they want."

The man chuckled, as he looked over at Alec. "And neither did you up until your encounter with that plaque of an X5, X5-494." Alec shot Max a look, as Biggs came closer to their sides. "Believe me when I know all about you."

"And what about me?" a small voice called out, causing the X5s to groan. Trust it to be their daughter to go up against him. The man turned to face Pip and she looked up at him, with a somewhat bored look on her face. "Mr. All Powerful and All Knowing...what do you know about me?"

"That you're gonna die," he sneered as he motioned for an pair of X8s to take her away. "But the sad part about is that your dear parents, won't be allowed to see that."

"Let me go," Pip screamed, as she fought to free herself. "No...let me go."

----------------------------------

Up on the hill top, the remaining X5s with her. "What do we do?" Jondy asked, as Pip's screams reach their ears. "They're out numbered."

"Well that's easy, Sis," Zane replied, as he put an arm on her shoulder. "We do what we were trained to do."

"And that would be what, Zane?" Syl asked, as she shot the cocky X5 a look, before Pip's screams reached their ears. Their eyes quickly turned to look at her.

"We go in there and kick their asses." He smirked. "The only way we know how."

"And that would be how?" Syl shot Jondy a look. "Do you understand him?"

"Oh, I have a hunch, I know where he's going with this."

"Yeah, girls, it's easy," Zane said, as he put his arms around both of their shoulders. "They're some X5s there, but mostly X6s, some X7s, and X8s. The way I see it, the only way to teach them a lesson, is the X5 way."

"And that way is the best way," both girls replied, as they look up at him. "So let's go. We really don't want them to have all the fun."

"True...last one there has to explain to Maxie why we were late," Syl said, as she broke from them."

"Hey! That is so not fair," Jondy cried out, as they blurred for the fence.

---------------------------------------

Pip struggled with the X8s who had her, as they started to drag her towards the buidling. "No, let me go," she screamed. She knew that Max, Alec, or even Biggs couldn't help her. So was so alone right now.

"No one is going to help you, bastard child," one of the X8s snarled, as he started to reach for the door, only to freeze at a soft chuckle behind them. They growled, as they dropped Pip to the ground, only to have one grab her arm, when she struggled to stand. "Ah, someone to play with."

"If you wanna call it that," Krit said, as he looked up from his spot. He was leaning on the wall of the building in the shadows. "But it won't be much of a challenge I can give you that."

"Why you insolent, jerk of an..."

"What...X5?" Krit smirked, as he looked over at Pip. He shot her a smirk. "And as for me being an insolent. I'm not, I'm just a little bit more trained than the likes of you all."

"Kill him." The X8 rushed towards Krit and launched himself at him. Pip muttered out a warning, but the fight was over really before it started. The remaining X8 turned to look at Krit and Pip. He released her to go fight Krit, only to fall like his partner did.

"Hey," Pip said to him, as she rushed over to his side and stopped short, as recongnition came to her face. "I don't know your name, do I?"

"Nope," he replied, as he looked down at her. "But if you're nice I'll tell it to you."

"Or I could get my mom and dad to beat it out of you."

He smirked, as he offered his hand to her. "Fair enough," he said, as he ushered her into the shadows and away from the horde. "Come on little one, of Maxie's. We don't really wanna keep her cranky." He then leaned down. "And the name is Krit."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Dakota, or Pip, or 946." She looked up at him. "Whatever you care to call me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pip." He then looked over to see the other X5s jump the fence. "And it seems the others have joined the party. Shall we?"

"Yes, please." Then let's go."

-----------------------------------

"Are you all prepared to die today?" the man asked, as he looked at the three X5s in front of him. "Cause you know you will today."

"Oh, blah, blah, woof woof," a voice called out from behind Max causing her to smirk, as Jondy came up beside her. "You always say the lamest things I betcha."

"There's more of you," the man sneered. "That's just great."

"Yeah, doesn't it make you go all tinglely inside?" Zane asked, as he looked at him. "Cause we don't really care about what you think."

"And why's that?"

"Cause you're an idiot," Krit pointed out, as he and Pip joined the group. "Sorry you're X8s couldn't do it. They're not able to handle the job. They're not made for it."

"Meaning what exactally."

"Never send an X8 to do an X5s' job, idiot," Zane said, as he looked over at him. "It's that simple." He shot a glance around at the others. "We're some of the best out there. And you have no idea who's still out there. So you aren't gonna win this today."

"We'll see about that. Kill them all." The horde let out yells, as they all started towards them at a run.

"Nice rant, Zane," Krit muttered, as he hit him over the back of the head. "Were you thinking of what they might do, while you were saying it?"

"Not really," he replied, as he shot his fellow X5 a smirk, and shot a glance down at Pip. "Hey, little one. Ready to do this?"

"Born ready," Pip replied, as they turned to face the horde. "But I don't think I'm trained for this."

"That's okay, we are." Zane and Krit put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as Max, Alec, and Biggs shot a smile her way, as they got ready to fight. "We're X5s little one, we're always ready."

"Right...I gotta remember that...when up against a lot of people." Her eyes grew wide as the group came towards them. "This isn't our day."

-----------------------------------------

On the hill top, two sets of eyes watched the attack below. "Do we help?"

"Only if they need it."

* * *

**TBC**

What did you think?

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.

**_Author's Note_**

Hopefully, I'll have this Story Done in a Few More Chapters.

If anybody gots any good ideas or suggestions, for any adventures for Pip in the future...I'd love to hear about them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, another chapter done. Hopefully it's good. Thanks for those who've waited this out. I've been busy. We're harvesting...so really busy... Thanks for all who have R&R. This is for ya'll.**

* * *

Pip's eyes grew wide in fear as she looked up at the X5s around her. "Okay, what do we do now?" she asked the ultimate question, as the X5s got ready to fight. "Any body got any good ideas?"

"How about the traditional one of not get hurt," Zane suggested as he looked down at her. "Always works for me."

"Zane!" both Jondy and Syl growled at him. "Don't get hurt."

"I won't, I Promise." Pip shot Krit a look, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on you gotta a least give me some credit."

"We do, just very little itty bitty, credit," Jondy said, as she looked over at him. "Just what you deserve."

"Ah, thanks, Sis."

"Enough with that," Max said, as they moved closer. "We need to pay attention to what's ahead of us." Their eyes focused on the group ahead of them. "Take down as many as you can. Keep your backs to each other. Don't let them behind you. Remember your training. And watch Pip at all times. She goes down, you all go down. Got it."

"Yes, Ma'am," they all replied, as they all got ready to fight.

Pip drew a deep breath, as she watched a small group of X5-8's start towards her, Krit, and Zane. She shot them a look and they just winked at her. "Don't worry, little one," Zane whispered to her. "They'll get the X5 ass whooping they so much deserve."

"I bet," she replied, as she looked over to see that the others were all ready engaged in a fight of their own. She so hated fighting, but it was in their blood. It couldn't be helped. She felt a hand on the back of her shirt and she was lifted up off her feet. She let out a started scream and she slammed a kick into the X who held her. He let out a groan, as he dropped her. She kicked at his feet, trying to remember some of any of her training. She wasn't trained like any of the others, but she had some.

The X grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down on the ground. The air whooshed out of her lungs and she slammed a kicked into his chest, to get away from her. "Tratitor," he hissed at her, as she scrambled to her feet. "You are going to die."

"Not today," she said as she ducked his attack, and he went over her. She turned to face him, only to have him coming at her with a knife. "Oh, that's not fair."

"Who said this was going to be fair." He lunged for her, and she closed her eyes for the attack only it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see that Krit was holding the X's arm and twisted the wrist until the knife dropped. "Now that's unfair. You have a stupid X5 body guard."

"Worse," Zane said, as he came up behind Pip. "She's got like a whole X5 family. You mess with her. You get us all. Got it."

"Yes, Sir," the X replied, as his face dropped, and he turned around and bolted.

"Wow, guys," Biggs said, as he came up to their sides. "I do believe you scared him off. Nicely done."

"We have our ways," Krit said, as Pip came up to his side. "You all right, little one?" She nodded as she glanced over to see Max and Alec hard at work. "That's just one sight I don't think I'll never out grow ever see. Little sister at work."

"Yeah, she's good," Biggs said, as they watched Max throw a few Xs off of her, only to have her glance over in their direction. "Um, guys back to work."

"Right," Zane said, as he ducked, as an X took a swing at him. "Ah, and the fun was just starting without us."

"Yeah," Krit said, as he kept Pip close to his side. "Stay close to me, little one."

"I will," she replied, as she looked over at her parents, watching as they fought in scnced. "How can they do that?"

"It's how we're trained." Krit took out a few more." Before shooting a glance in the direction she was looking. "Don't worry, but after a few years, you'll be able to do the same thing."

"You think so?" she asked, as they turned around, and ducked a few more attacks. "I mean really."

"Yes, little one." He glanced down at her. "Don't worry. You'll get there. You got some of the best parents in the world, and probably the worst and best adopted family to ever be thrown into." Just then he was knocked down to the ground.

"Krit!" Pip cried out as she rushed towards him, only to be grabbed by Zane. "No!"

"Stop!" he ordered her, as he lifted her easily and handed her off to Biggs. She peered over Biggs shoulder as the Xs began to drag Krit's none moving body away.

"No," she muttered, as she glared over at Zane. "You coulda helped him. He's one of you. You never leave one of your own behind." With tears in her eyes, she buried her eyes in Biggs shoulder.

"What happened?" Alec asked, as he came up to Biggs side. "Pip?" He put a hand on her shoulder to find her shaking. "Biggs?"

"He let them take Krit," she muttered, as she shot a hand out at Zane. "He's evil."

"What happened?" Syl and Jondy demanded as they came up to their sides. "Where's Krit?"

"They took him?" Pip answered, as she look up from Biggs shoulder. "They took him."

"Oh, no," Syl said, as she glanced over at the group. "Who's gonna tell Max?"

"Tell me what?" Max asked as she joined them.

"Krit's gone," Zane reported, as he shot Pip a look that said, 'I'm not afraid of Max'.

"He let them take Krit," Pip muttered, as she leaned her head into Biggs shoulder. Only to notice something strange and she raised her head. "They stop hurting us. Why?"

"Something's not right," Alec muttered, as he reached out to touch Pip's shoulder. "Something is really not right."

"452," the man's voice called out. "We need to talk."

"Not again," Max growled, as she moved to look to face the man to see that he had a gun to the side of Krit's head, execution style. The X5s stopped. They knew that style. Pip felt Biggs tightened his hold on her. "What do you want?"

"A fair trade. This X5 for 946."

"No way."

"It's not up to you," the man said, as he glanced over to Pip. "It's up to her. Her life for that of her friends. What do you says, 946. Do you really want him to die?" He clicked the hammer back on his gun. "The choice is yours."

* * *

**TBC**

What did you think?

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, another chapter up. I hope it works out. If not...ya'll can tell me how bad it didn't work out for ya'll...smirks. Don't worry...Pip's little person inside isn't gonna feel bad about having to pick...I'm not THAT evil...come on...or am I? Thanks again to all who've stuck with this...I do promise to end it...sometime soon... Thanks to all who've read and reviewed...this is story is for you...and without your loving devotion...Pip wouldn't be having so much fun.**

* * *

The two on the hill looked at each other. "We go in now?" the one asked the other, as they watched as the man took a hold of Krit at gun point.

"Yeah, we go in," the other said, as they took off towards the compound. "You just knew that they'd mess this up."

"Yes, but they're them. It's just normal for them to do that."

"Yep."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Pip stared at the X5s around her and then over at Krit. He had been with her when she needed him the most, when she need a friend the most. She wasn't just going to let the man just kill him. "Okay, we'll trade," she said to him, as she moved away from Biggs and the others, quickly so that none of them had the chance to grab her. "It's my choice. Like you said."

"Good girl, you don't have the idiot genes like your parents," the man sneered as he glared at Max and Alec. "Come on."

"I'm coming," Pip said, as she slowly made her way towards the man.

"Now!" the man snapped causing Pip to jump. "You've been away from us too long. We have to retrain you, all over again. That's just going to take time out of what we have planned for you."

"We?" Krit asked, as he struggled against the man's grip. "Who's this we I've kept hearing about?"

"Shut up, X5," the man sneered. "It's none of you're concern." The man nodded, and Pip was grabbed by two X6s. "Now, we're going inside. As a unit. All of us."

"But you said, he was going to be released, if I came with you," Pip cried out, as she struggled to get free.

"No, they're going to be let go," the man said, as he gestured towards the others. "Not the two of you." He then smirked. "Wave bye bye to your ill begotten parents, 946. It will be the last time you see them." They then were dragged towards the building.

"No!" Pip screamed, as she fought the Xs. "No!" They were dragged inside the and heavy doors shut behind them. "Max! Alec! Biggs!" Krit's heart fell at the sound of the tears in her heart along with the fear in her voice. "Please let me go. I don't wanna be here. I want to be with my family. Please, let me go."

"No," Max, Syl, and Jondy cried out, as they rushed forward, only to be stopped by the guys. "No."

"It's okay," Alec whispered to Max, as he slide an arm around her. "It'll be okay. Krit'll watch over her."

"How's it going to be okay, Alec?" Max asked him, as she glared up at him. "They're going to reprogram her. She's not going to be the same little girl anymore, and neither is Krit. It's Manticore. It's just...not the same."

"Um, little sis, it's Krit, he kinda doesn't reprogram well," Zane said, as he came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust us, it'll be somewhat okay."

Max shot Zane a look, as she glanced back at the building. "We can't get back in there, and we know for sure we don't have an inside guy now." She blinked back the tears. "We have a lost cause now. Zach was right, she's lost to us."

Zane and Biggs scoffed as the shook their heads. "Nuh, uh, Maxie," Biggs said, as he looked down at her. "If anything, that little fire cracker is not a lost cause. She'll find a way out of there, trust us."

That got them all to smile a bit. "Well I do hope so. Cause I don't wanna be the person to tell Mole or the others we lost her."

Alec's face dropped at that thought. "Ooh, me neither," he muttered, as he glanced at the others. "But then again, who would have thought that he would have grown so attached to the little stinker."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

The guards were having a heck of a time, dragging both Krit and Pip down the hallway towards their cell. The man had left, and they really didn't care where he had gone off to. Krits hands were secured behind his back, and he couldn't really take on the two guards who had him, and Pip, well, the huge guards who had her, no way she could take them on, by herself.

The guards turned a corner only to get kicked in the face. Krit turned and sheltered Pip as best as he could only to hear a soft chuckle, and turned his head to see a blonde head go past him. "I know you," he said, as he straightened up. "And I thought you weren't going to help us."

"Well that was up until you got yourself taken again," Zach replied as he stripped the guards of their weapons, radios, and keys. "Seems you always tend to get into a little bit of trouble now and again, Krit."

"Well, someone's gotta keep you busy, and in shape," Krit teased as Zach tossed the keys to his companion who came over to undo Krit's cuffs. "It's nice to see you too, Brin."

"Nice to be seen," she replied, as she undid the cuffs and then moved to undo Pip's cuffs but she backed away from her with wide eyes. "Stand down!"

"Easy, Brin," both male X5s said at the same time, as Krit reached out for Pip's arm and gently pulled her close to his side.

"It's not your fault Brin," Krit said, as he reached out for the keys. "She's just had a bad time here. You know, being kidnaped, having to deal with me and Jondy, then having to deal with them, and then having the ideal of being reprogramed shoved at her. Yeah, you could say that's a little bit tough on her."

"But she's one of us," Brin pointed out. "She has to have some training."

"I do," Pip replied, as she glared up at the X5. "I just don't use it."

Brin looked down at the girl, with a look like she had just called the X5 a pink elephant with yellow spots. "You don't use it?"

"Nope, just like my designation, I don't use it." Krit freed her hands, and tossed the cuffs to Zach. "Thanks, Krit." She then looked up at Zach and rubbed her wrists. She shot Krit a look. "Zach, right?" He nodded, and she then looked over at the female X5. "And she's Brin? They're both '09er, like mom?'

"Mom?" Brin asked as she looked over at Krit.

"Yeah, mom, as in Max, as in X5-452," Pip replied with pride.

"You're kidding right," Brin looked over at Zach. "You didn't tell me that this is the daughter of Max. You just said it was an offspring of an X5 unit. Not the daughter of Max. Who's the father?"

"Can we like discuss the rest of her family tree once we're out of here," Krit said, as he glanced around. "I mean, I don't mind the chat, Brin, but I'm sure that Max and the others are panicking good and plenty outside, and I'm sure we're going to have company inside any moment."

"Yeah, sounds like a great plan," Zach muttered, as he tossed Brin a gun. "Let's move out. Krit you guard the kid."

"Hey, I have a name!" Pip grumbled, as Krit helped her to her feet. "If anybody cares."

"I know honey," Krit whispered, as they made their way down the corridor. "And don't worry about them. They'll warm up to you in no time."

"Yeah, I'm just sure about that."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

A guard rushed in to find the man, to tell him the news that Krit and Pip never made it to their cells only to find him dead. The guard's face fell, as he turned only to run smack into Ames White. "Um, Sir," he gasped, as he looked up at him. "They didn't make it to their cells. We have intruders it seems."

"That I know," he said, as he glanced at the body. "Let me guess. 452 came for her daughter."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well then, I should go and say hello." He then turned and left.

"Okay, Sir." The guard shot a glance at the body. "Do whatever you want to do, Sir." The guard then ran a hand across his face. "What's going on here?" He caught a glimpse of Ames in the corridor, with an evil smirk across his face. "Don't you look all happy like all happy like an Easter Bunny." He then took off to find the ones who had gotten away.

* * *

**TBC**

Well, what did you think?

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thank you...Zippy

_**Author's Note.**_

I had to somehow bring of course Zack and Brin into it...and they are in...and everybody loves White...smirks.


	32. Chapter 32

**All right, another new chapter. For all those who have waited for the lastest chapter. I know...i've been bad at updating, but this is the latest, in hopefully a new string of chapters to come. I'm writing the next string of chapters as I speak. Thanksgiving is upon us...and that gives me plenty of time to think...I know, family, but I don't give them much thought. Thanks to all who've Read and Reviewed. Hope you guys enjoy it...Have a great break.**

* * *

Max was going nuts outside. "We shouldn't have let them go," she said, as she began to pace. "We never leave out people behind." She ran a hand through her hair. "She won't make it through that...we all know that."

"Maxie, calm down," Jondy whispered to her, as she came up and slid an arm around her. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" she asked in a harsher tone than she wanted. "I didn't mean to snap. But I don't really see how this is going to turn out any better. Krit and Pip are gone. How is this better?"

"It's really not," Zane said, as he tapped them on the arm. "We got company. Seems that guy didn't keep his part of the bargain." Max and Alec looked up to see a group of soldiers coming towards them. "And to think we just wiped their butts just a minute ago. We gotta teach them, yet again."

"One problem with that statement," Biggs said, as he turned to look over at Max and Alec. "Those aren't the ones we just fought."

"Yeah, I see that," both Max and Alec muttered. "Those are White's play toys."

"As in?" Zane asked, as he looked over the newcomers. "They look like us...kinda."

"But they're not. They're familiars."

"A what?" Zane looked over at Max. "I take it they're not nice and friendly folk either."

"452, prepare to die," one of them called out to Max, causing Zane to turn to look at them.

"I take that as a no." Zane turned to look back at the others. "So what you guys think we should do?"

"We fight," Max said, as she moved past him. "They took Pip and Krit away. We fight. It's what we were born and trained to do. They want a fight, let's give them one."

"All right, Maxie," Jondy said, as she joined her side. "We're with you."

"Let's do this." They then got ready to fight the Familiars. "You guys didn't bring your baby-sitter, I'm shocked." The one who had called her out, growled as he launched at her. "Ah, and I didn't think you wanted to play." The fight then broke, as the others started into it as well.

--------------

Ames was walking down the hallway, when he turned a corner and came across a scared 946. "Ah, there you are," he said, as he reached out for her, only to be knocked down by an X5. He looked up as the X5 quickly picked up 946. "This isn't over, 946." The X5 shot him a harsh glare, as two more came around the corner and shot him a look of pure annoyance, before moving past him. "Stupid, X5's."

--------------

"Who the hell was that?" Brin asked Krit, as they rushed down a corridor. "He seemed to know the child."

"That was Ames White," Pip replied for Krit, as they stopped at a secured door, and Zach swiped a security badge to open the door. "He's a bad guy." She then took off through it only to take a tazer to the chest. She fell back to the floor. All three X5s looked up to see a familiar in his hands.

"Freaks," the man hissed as them, as his eyes went to Pip on the ground. "Child located. East corridor."

"Get her out of here," Zach ordered Krit, as he pushed Pip towards him. "That's an order."

"You've never fought them," Krit reminded him, as he quickly positioned Pip in his arms. "You don't know how to take them down. How will you be able to take them down?'

"Go!" Zach snapped, causing Krit to jump slightly at the tone Zach used. He then turned and fled down another corridor. He had to get Pip out of here before he ran into any more of those things came across them. He was almost to a door when he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Zach and Brin running towards him. "Just go."

"Right..." Krit muttered, as they took off down another corridor to a door which lead them outside. Krit blinked after being blinded for a few seconds. "Now what?"

"We find the others," Zach replied, as he paused a gun to Brin and looked down at Pip. "Let's go."

"I wish she hadn't been tazered," Krit said, as they started around the corner and froze at the sight before them. Their X5 comrades in arms were in hand to hand combat with the enemy, like they had faced in the hallway. "Oh, that's nice."

"Krit, shut up!" both Zach and Brin snapped at him. "We help them out, and then go back to our old lives. Simple as that."

"And what about her?" Krit asked, as he gestured towards the young one in his arms. "You're just gonna forget about her. She's part of the family now. You can't walk out on her."

"She's not a part of us," Brin said, as she turned her back to them. "She's not X5." She then was gone.

"But she is one of us," Krit mouthed, as he looked down at Pip. "You guys just don't see it."

"Krit, get your head back in the game," Zach snapped. "Or go back inside. We can't have your feelings be involved in this part. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Krit replied, as he looked down at Pip. "I know where I'm at in this." He then took up Pip and blurred off before Zach could say another word.

--------------

Max and Alec ended back to back with each other. "How you doing, Maxie?" he asked her, as one of the familiars came towards them, only to be taken down by a very familiar X5. "Zach?"

"Hey," he said to them both. "Couldn't let you both have all the fun, could I?"

"Where's Krit?" Max asked, as she looked up at him. "You didn't leave him in there."

Zach motioned over his shoulder where Krit was fighting alongside Zane and Syl. "Nope, not my style, little Sister," he replied, as he gazed down at her. "You should really know that by now."

Alec's eyes drifted over to Zane, Syl, and Krit. "Where's Pip?" he asked the question that was clearly on Max's mind as well. He looked up at Zach as Brin came over to Zach's side after finishing up with her familiar. "Where's my daughter?"

* * *

**TBC**

What did you think?

Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks...Zippy

_Author's Note._

I know, get to writting, don't keep us dragging in the dirt. I'm going I'm going. I'm writing, as we speak. I'm getting over this serious writer's block that I have...it's killing me...I mean...Pip's bugging me...cause she's bored..and that's not good...and x5 who's bored can only mean one thing...Major trouble... gotta get back to writing. Luve ya all...Zip..


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay...we're almost to that great finish line in the distance. I want to thank ya'll for staying with me. Pip thanks you as well. This story has been for everyone who has read and reviewed.**

* * *

Brin shot a glance over at Zach and then over at Alec. "So you are the father then," she said to Alec. "That figures." She shot a glance over at Max and Jondy. "You both really should pick you breeding partners better. The results are better in the end."

"The results?" Jondy and Max both chirped out. "You mean the child?"

Max wiped a hand over her face. "Pip is fine," she said, as she looked over at Alec. "As for him being the father, there is a problem with it." She then looked over at Brin. "You're the only one here who's had a problem with it. Zane and the others haven't had a problem with it."

"That's because they don't see it, like I do." She then looked over at Zach. "The others are gone. I'll meet you at base camp." Then she was gone.

"I don't believe her," Max muttered, as she watched as Brin took off. "That ice cold..."

"Biggs..." Alec called out, cutting her off.

"Not what I was going to say," Max said as she turned to face him, only to see what Biggs was carrying. "Biggs!" She then joined Alec's side at Biggs' side. "How did you get her?"

"Krit gave here to me during the fight," Biggs replied as he looked over at Krit and the others who were starting to come over to them. "Said he'd kick my but back to Manticore ten times over if anything happened to her, and I believe him. Don't get me wrong, Maxie, you threatened people, but these guys give a whole new meaning to the word threat."

That got Max to chuckle as she looked up to see that Zach too was gone. She was about to go after him, when both Jondy and Zane put a hand on her arm. They shook their heads no. "Give it time," they mouthed.

"What happened to her?" Jondy asked, as she looked over at Krit.

"She got tazered," he answered, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "After we ran into a very interesting fella named Ames White and then one of his play toys."

"Oh, that's nice," Biggs muttered, as Pip began to stir in his arms. "Um, guys I think we might want to take this conversation on the road, away from this fun place and our friends."

"Good point," Alec said as he glanced over at the Familiars who were starting to get up. "Let's go." They then took off for the fence. "They don't like their asses kicked by our kind."

"I wonder why," Zane said, as they jumped the fence. "Is it cause we do it better."

"Zane!" Syl and Jondy muttered, as they hit the ground running. "Don't you ever stop!"

"Not usually." They ran until they came until where they had ditched their vehicles.

------------

"So is this it then?" Syl asked as she looked over at Max, Alec, and the others. "I mean, we're just gonna go our ways, again?" She shot a glance over at her '09 kin. "Don't get me wrong, but I don't really want to do that again. Losing contact was one of the dumbest things we've ever done in our lives."

"You think," Krit muttered as he glanced down at the still groggy Pip. "Don't get me wrong, Max, about of fearless CO, but he's an idiot, when it comes to this."

Alec chuckled as he looked over at the '09er. "Took a liking to her did you?" he asked as he shot a glance down at the young one. "She got to you?"

"Yeah, just a bit," Zane and Krit said at the same time. "But then look at who her mom was...you had to figure she got it from her. Max always had a way of getting under our skin."

"I'm not gonna take offense by that," Max said as she came up to their side. "So you guys are gonna go up into the wind now?" She rubbed the side of her face as she gazed up at her '09 brother and sisters. It was hard saying good bye to them yet again. It was always hard for her. She had grown up with them, trained with them, escaped with them, and then lost track of them. Now here they were and she had to let them go.

"For a bit," Jondy said, as she looked over at Max. "You know how it goes. We got to lay low and wait for the harsh stuff to settle down."

"What about Krit?" Pip asked, causing them to look over at her. "He got to go too?"

"Yeah..." Jondy replied, as she looked down at the little one. "He has to go too. He can't go back with you guys."

"That bites," Pip replied as she glanced up at them. She then hugged them all. "But you'll come to visit right?"

"Yeah, little one, we'll come to visit," Zane answered as he hunched down in front of her. "You can't not have us for family and not have us visit. Okay." She nodded before returning to Alec's side. He slid a hand to her shoulder as she curled into his side. "Don't worry, Maxie, we'll keep in touch this time."

"Oh, I'm sure," she replied, as she glanced over at Alec and Pip. "You guys keep safe."

"We will." They got ready to leave. "You know us."

"That's why she said keep safe," Alec muttered, as he picked up Pip.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Krit muttered as he kick started his bike. "One of these days Maxie's gonna hurt you really bad for that sense of humor of yours." Then he look towards the others. "See you around, Maxie." Then they were gone.

"That's it then?" Pip asked as she watched them go. 'Now what?"

"We go home," Max said as she came up to their sides with Biggs. "Sound like a good plan?"

"A great plan," Biggs yawned as he rubbed his face. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Pip said as she looked around. "We can go home."

"The Princess has spoken, so we must do her bidding," Alec replied with a smirk, as they headed for their bikes. Pip smiled, as she slid on the bike with Alec. He felt so warm and safe. "Okay, now who remembers the way home?"

"Alec!" both Biggs and Max warned, as they started to head home.

------------

Ames came to the spot where the Xs had just been and frowned. "Another time, 452," he muttered, as he kicked the ground. "I will have that daughter of yours." He glared up at the sky. "It won't be long."

"That's what you think," a voice called out from behind him and he spun around to get a knife in the chest. He saw black before he went down.

"What do we do with him?" another voice asked, as she came up to the male.

"Take him to the road. Someone will find him and take care of him."

"On it," she motioned with her hand and others came to take care of the man. "What about the child? Do we need to terminate her?"

"No. She's in a good enough place. They'll take good enough care of her. Plus we'll keep a watch on her."

"Are you sure that's a smart enough idea to do, sir," she asked him, as he began to walk away. "She's part Max and part him... who know what will happen."

"But she's not going to be evil, Brin," he replied as he turned to look at her. "You and I both spent time with her. Did you see any of that training in her? No, I didn't. She's too pure to be evil." He then pointed to the man the men were dragging away. "If he ever got his hands on her, she would be, but I'm sure with who her parents are, that's not likely to happen and the others will keep an eye on her too."

"But.."

"Let it go, she's part of the unit if we like it or not."

"Yes, sir."

'Let's move out." They then took off. Leaving White in the middle of the road, for a soon to be truck drive to find him.

------------

Dalton was playing with Blugger when a racket caused him to spin around. His face dropped when he saw three bikes shoot past the main gate and come to a stop next to him. Bullet and Zero shot him a smirk, as they came up next to him. "What took you guys so long?" Dalton asked as he came up to their sides.

"We got lost," Alec replied as he shot him a smirk. "You know how Biggs is with directions." He then nudged Pip awake and she sat up with a startle as she looked around. Her eyes grew wide as she realized where she was. She was home. She quickly got off the bike and rushed over to the others. "She knows she's home."

"Hey, Pip Squeak," Dalton said, as he ruffled her hair. "It's good to see that you're still with the living."

"D..." Gem said as she came up and boxed the boy on the back of the head. "That is no way to talk to that little one. She then shot Pip a loving look. "How are you doing Pip?"

"Good," she replied as she glanced around. "We had fun."

"Fun?" they all replied at the same time as their eyes went to Max, Alec, and Biggs. "You had fun."

"Yeah," she said, as she rubbed her elbow. "I got to meet some X5s."

"Where they hostile? Dalton asked.

"Nope, they were '09ers like Mom," she said proudly. "You would have liked them."

"FELLAS!" a voice yelled behind them, and Pip jumped, as Joshua rushed forward, pushing his way through the crowd. He quickly picked her up and hugged her. "You're okay!"

"Not for long," she gasped, as he hugged her tightly. "Help!"

"Joshua, it's okay," Alec said, as he quickly put a hand on his arm. "She's okay. We got to her in time."

"But she smell different, like when cat got too close to fence with static," Joshua muttered as he looked at Alec.

"Yeah...she kinda got herself tazered," Alec muttered, as he ruffled Pip's hair. "Seems she takes after us more than she knows."

"Just an odd question though," Max said, as she glanced around at them. "Who put the guards outside.

"That would be boy wonder," Zero answered, as he made a motioned towards Command. "And I'm guessing you all ready knew before you asked."

"Thanks," Max said, as reached out and tapped Alec's elbow. "Come on, we got one more thing to do before this is over." She then headed for Command with him behind her.

Pip watched them go and looked up at Biggs and the others. "They're gonna yell at Logan aren't they?" she asked them. Biggs and the grown ups shrugged while Dalton nodded. "Hmm." She turned to look towards Command. She then turned towards the others. "At least we're home."

"Yep," Biggs replied, as he reached out and pulled her close to him. "And if you ever run away again, I'll tar and feather you. Got me."

"Yes, Sir," she replied, as she smirked. She didn't dare go against him or any of the X5s she had seen them in action and had trust in all of them now.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for all who have read and Reviewed.

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sniffles...this is the last chapter. I know it tears your heart and mine too. But it had to finish somewhere. We all knew that. I'm glad that I was able to finally finish it somewhere and soon. I'm very greatful for all of you who stuck with me and read this story from start to finish. You guys are the best. This story was really for you guys, not for me, but for you guys. Pip loves you guys. She adores your guys spirit and devotion. **

* * *

Logan looked up as Max and Alec came into the Command Center. They both looked worst for wear. "You guys look like shit," he muttered, causing them to look over at him.

"Well thanks for the nice 'Welcome back' gesture, Logie," Alec said, as he slumped down onto the table next to Mole. "We missed you two." He then ran a hand over his face. "It seems that a lot has happened since we've been gone. Who the hell put those idiots on guard duty?"

"Um..." Mole muttered, as he glanced over at Logan. "I'll give you a guess."

"Logan, who gave you control of this place?" Max asked, as she got to her feet from her perch on the table. "Those guards aren't part of this place. They would have let any body in. That was poor judgement on your account. The reason why we put X-series on guard duty is for our own protection, not hired guns. We protect our own." She then let out a sigh. "You just don't get it."

"Get what Max?" he asked as he looked at them. "That you all can go save a half-breed and then come back to think that it makes it all better. It doesn't. She still doesn't belong here."

"And where does she belong?" Mole asked in a somewhat harsh tone, causing them to turn to look at him. "Back at a New Manticore. If so, I'll go back too."

"Mole," Max started, putting a hand on his arm, stopping him from getting up. "We got this."

"No, you don't," a voice called out from the door, causing them to look up to see four very road weary X5s. "He's not gonna listen to you, Maxie."

"What, and I'm gonna listen to a bunch of homeless people?" Logan snapped, as he turned to look at them. "I think not."

"KRIT!" a small voice cried out, as a blur raced past Logan, upsetting him from his chair and nearly throwing him from it. He barely caught himself as he looked up to see Pip running towards the group. "Zane!" She threw herself at the two men first. They hugged her and she then looked up at the other two. "You guys made it." She then hugged them as well. "I'm so glad."

"And we thought we were loved," Biggs muttered as he came into the room with CeCe and Gem. "Guess not."

"Ah, you know we love you, Biggs," Syl said, as she reached out and pulled him close. She then shoved him over to Zane. "But Zane loves you more."

"Hey!" Zane said as he backed away from Biggs the same time he did. "I ain't that way."

"Ah, I'm hurt," Biggs sulked, as he back up until he was next to CeCe and Gem. "Guess I'll have to stick with these guys."

"Guess so..." Zane replied as he glanced over at Logan. "I hate to tell you buddy, but she's where she belongs."

"And that's where?" Logan asked, as he glanced over at him. "I don't even know who you are 'buddy'."

It was Pip's turn to smile while she looked up at the X5s standing behind her. "Logan, these are Mom's fellow '09ers," she replied as she pointed to them. "Zane, Syl, Krit, and Jondy." Logan's eyes grew wide for a second. "They're the good guys. You can be nice now."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Logan replied as he glanced over at Max. "So I guess that's it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Logan then nodded as he got up and left. He shot Pip a harsh look, before he slid past the X5s and headed out the door.

"Dirt bag," Syl muttered, as she glanced over at Max and the others. "Come on, we got something we need to do."

"And we can't do it here?" Max asked, as she followed them out the door.

"Nope," Zane replied, as he hoisted Pip up onto Krit's back. "It's gotta be high."

"We know a place," Alec replied, glancing down at Max.

"Good, let's go." They then took off to a very special high place that almost all the X5s new about.

----------

"So where does that leave us?" Pip asked, as she glanced out over the city. The others smirked, as they looked down at her.

"That leaves us as a family," Krit said, as he hunched down next to her. "It just means that we won't be always together but we'll always be there for you. Okay?"

"Cool." She then hugged him.

"Yeah, we're stuck with them," Max muttered, as she shot Alec a look. "No way we're getting out of not having them drop in every now and again."

"Is that a bad thing?" Syl asked as she came up to their side. "It means back up for jobs and stuff."

"True," Alec said as he shot her a smile. "I knew I liked you."

"You like all girls," Biggs pointed out, which got Jondy to hit Alec over the back of the head. "Ha, I only thought Max did that to him."

"Nope," Jondy replied as she looked up at Alec. "You gotta watch now, Alec. You're in a way bigger family now."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that," he smirked as he glanced around them. "But I think that's a really good thing. Families are neat to have."

"Always," Max said, as she glanced over at Pip, Krit, and Zane. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Yep, it's gonna be fun, this new life."

"Yeah, who said a new addition to the team wasn't a bad thing," Krit said, as he came over with Pip. "I mean, I like her."

"Who wouldn't," Zane put in while swinging her up into his arms. "Well, 946, we have to say this. We do welcome you into our unit. Along with the others as well." She beamed as she looked around at them. "You may be little and spunky, but you are a member of our unit, and don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she replied, as she glanced at him. "So that makes us...?"

"A unit...a group...a..." he began as he looked around at the others.

"A family," Max, Jondy, and Syl said at the same time, causing the others to break out laughing.

Pip looked over at Krit and Zane with a confused look, "It's okay, Little One, them girls are out of their minds," they whispered to her. "But it comes with the family."

"Yep," Syl said, as she slid her arm around Krit. "And we wouldn't have it any other way. "We're in for life."

"That's good." Pip looked around at her 'family'. It was full of very unique individuals, but it was her 'family'. She wouldn't have it any other way. "It'll do."

"To the new addition," Zane pipped up, as he tossed Pip up into the air. "And who knows who many more there might be in the future. But to the newest one."

"To the new addition." They all quirked.

The End

_**Author's Note**_

Thanks you guys for reading this story from beginning to end. It means a lot to me. I know it took a long time for me to finish it, but I finally did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. I couldn't have done it without you. Pip loves you guys as well. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys.


End file.
